My Return from Another World is Wrøng as I Expected
by Avery III
Summary: Everyone knows the story of a teenager being transported to a fantasy world, There are others about returning to the modern world after defeating the demon king. What about our little loner Hikigaya Hachiman? What happened when he returned from such an adventure?
1. Chapter 1 An Errand to Another

**Chapter 1: An Errand to Another World**

Summer vacation is usually the time when high schoolers enjoy themselves, being free from the shackles of daily school life the monotonous lessons and drabble of teachers. They either spend it going on outings with friends, swimming on pools or beaches where they can admire the figure of the opposite sex and going to malls spending the meager saving they have accumulated from their daily allowance.

The wise and intelligent ones start off their summer first by doing all their summer homework quickly and efficiently. Giving time to spend the rest of the summer lazing about saving up energy for the upcoming semester. Whatever a person does during this time in their life is of no concern to me just as what I do in my free time is of concern to them, if I can spend my summer comfortably in my air-conditioned home away from the summer heat, I would be content.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

I didn't know what's happening or rather It would be better to say I am stunned by what is happening. While I was out buying ice-cream, why you ask? It was for my cute little sister of course.

But that is beside the point, walking back home from the convenience store a sudden glow enveloped my lower body. Looking toward the source I see an array of intricate circles and symbols connecting these squiggly lines of text for the life of me could not know what language it was from.

If I wasn't already past my chuuni phase I would have thought, they were magic circles. The ridiculous notion only came to my head for a moment, before I started backing away looking for any possible source of the light.

"Where are these coming from" as soon as I spun around to further search for a source before a feeling of vertigo hit me.

Darkness enveloped me, gravity was nonexistent only feeling a slight tug forward. While being pulled through the darkness I knew when I wake up it won't be a pleasant experience and it will change my life from that point on.

* * *

In a large conference room of sorts adorned with various ornaments and paintings. At the back of the room, a throne is situated adorned with gold and silver, at the top is a sigil of a lion with a wing on its back roaring toward the heaven.

Sat upon this throne is a middle-aged man no it was a king, crown and all. Wearing a blues dress shirt with blue pants of simple design if not for the silk appearance it gives and the strikingly crimson robe with the same lion crest on the back of the man.

"What are the results?" a dignified voice asked, as the owner gazed on the only other occupant of the room.

The figure, a bearded man dressed long-sleeved blue shirt tucked in black slacks over it is a white robe, with a badge on his chest with six wings as a crest to show his authority and status. Bends down one leg to kneel and answer.

"The summoning was a success"

Looking up toward the king's face to see how he reacts to the news. Seeing no change in the king's facial expression he continues.

"No complications nor abnormalities of the subject, just as before. A boy was summoned this time age around 16 to 17 years of age, the potential is high the same as the other, permission to continue the ritual." Lowering his head on the last sentence.

The king nods in approval, a flash of relief is seen in his eyes. "Good, keep him confined until the others are also summoned" the bearded man stands and nods in understanding with the king's words, bows and starts walking out of the room through two large doors.

"Oh, and good work Stein"

The bearded man now named Stein to turn around one last time and bows to the king before leaving the room to continue his work. Leaving the king to his thoughts, gazing toward the window to view the kingdom. He laments on its future.

* * *

After regaining enough motor control to raise my head and look at my surrounding, what I saw surprised me. A lot of oddly robed people. "A cult!?" Circled around the bed I am lying on. The room was made of wooden walls and a stone floor. One section of the room was covered by a cloth curtain likely blocking my view from the door.

Opening my mouth to ask them where I am until I was cut off when one of them started talking

"Hello, young man how are you feeling? Any complications?" The one closest to my right asked, he looks like the head of these cultist posers.

I gave him a nod and grunt as I was surprised they spoke my language, they looked like foreigners with their various skin color and colored hair.

Was I kidnapped and sent to another country? They look like a cult, will I be sacrificed in one of their rituals, a ridiculous notion gathering information should be my first objective right now. The robed men were making a small ruckus as I moved around to seat myself up.

I turned toward the man who first spoke and gave him one of my dead glares "I would like to know where I am, am I still in Japan? If not where? are you kidnappers?" Asking him as I harden my glare at the last part. Knowing it's ridiculous that an average high school loner like me would be taken for ransom by a bunch of foreigners. Well, it not impossible might as well talk as much as I can before they gag me.

The cult leader was startled by my question and started waving his hands in denial as he speaks.

"You misunderstand we are only here to check on your physical and magical condition. You are in perfect health with how your acting, excluding the fact your eye seems to look like a dead fish."

Sorry doctor, I was born with these eyes no amount of medicine can change that, besides cosmetic surgery but I have not nor, will I ever consider that. What if Komachi can't recognize her onii-chan if he looks too handsome? Also, why are you all wearing robes those aren't proper medical wear in this country right?

"Magical Condition?"

A pair of word caught my attention, 'magic' a word popularized in anime the source of all chuunis delusions. Maybe I really was kidnapped by a cult and am now speaking to one of the doctors? Looking around with the corner of my eyes trying to find any window to escape too, finding none that isn't bared with steel bars I once again place my attention on the cult doctor.

"Oh, Did I mention that? Looks like I said too much, no harm you will learn of it anyway. For now, wait for the Head talk to you he will explain it all to you."

The cultist doctor gave me a slight bow before exiting the room, as he closed the curtains that gave me privacy moments later I hear the sounds of opening and closing a door.

"Sir Elrick," a pair of voices said likely greeting the cultist leader. along came the sound of metal clanking with each other.

"Make sure he doesn't wander off, call me if there are any complications." After that, I heard footsteps slowly getting farther.

I look up toward the ceiling trying to figure out the situation I found myself in, with the limited information I got from the doctor cultist named Elrick and my observations of the circle that appeared before I fainted and found myself in my current predicament. A conclusion my finding gets more absurd as I think to myself. This happens in anime DAMN IT! I am also not on of those happy go lucky dense shounen protagonist.

That talk about a magical condition and Elrick's avoidance on the topic cements that fact. While looking up the ceiling I sigh resignedly.

"I've been transported to Another World"

* * *

I was correct on my assumption of me being transferred to another world. That bearded guy Stain the so-called Head mage of the kingdom told me he himself attempted the ritual of summoning people from other worlds. The magic ritual was discovered in a ruin long ago by him, it was from a time before the recorded history of this world was started. We were the first batch of summons, and the only ones since the materials needed to have the ritual are extremely rare.

Luckily for me, I wasn't the only one transported to this world, besides me, a few more people were also summoned to this place. Though it's still bad that we were taken from our world to this one to help the kingdom or whatever ridiculous reasons they have. They should learn to clean up their own mess not bring otherworlders as we are called to do all the dirty work.

What is this place I find myself in? Amarein, a world twice the size of the earth with 80% of its surface covered in water. Doesn't matter really it still has more land mass than earth just means the continents are farther apart, resulting in an easier time in spotting potential attack from other kingdoms.

The country we were summoned in is called the Speron Kingdom the world's foremost superpower, sporting the latest technologies in warfare and advancements in magic arts. The place was full of elites.

You know how the trope goes.

_A World of magic, besieged by demons, the only way to stop them is to kill the demon lord to ensure the future of the world_

We the otherworlders are summoned. Why? We grow faster and stronger than any other human from this world, due to the lack of mana exposure in Earth our bodies grew a thirst for mana once we were transported here making out potential higher than 97% of the world's population. This is not the only thing of course if it was a 50-year-old veteran can do our job with 100% cooperation with the kingdom.

We were summoned because of Gifts we were given. The gifts refer to the unique abilities given to us by the world itself, it is a welcoming gift you could say from the world to show us its joy on our arrival. The gifts vary from person to person, it can only be awakened when we reach a certain threshold of power, making them lie dormant within our bodies. Right now, the gifts are useless to us as we are in game terms just a bunch of noobs entering the game.

But this isn't a game anyone can die without notice, without even knowing. Life can be erased in front of our eyes, as we try to reach out to help them or run as we may be the next one to die.

they want us to join a battle against the demons, so the world may be rid of them. They are trying to convince us of a side, their side, if the side of justice and good while the demons are of darkness and evil.

Just another delusion society wants us to believe for us to follow them like sheep to a slaughter. Having yet to meet any demons I will be unbiased an untouched by their persuasions until so. But do you know what is worse? The fact is that I along with four other sad people were summoned to Amarein as tools and soldiers for the war none of us are the Hero. Why do I say this? Stein that old mage already told me.

There already is a HERO

* * *

A vast barren land filled with craters and scorch marks to the east a raging river flows the water red and bloody from all the blood from the battlefield making its way flowing toward it. The land covered in mounds of dirt formerly great stone wall, craters filled with water that came from the ice spears that created them. This is war, this I chaos, this is what I wanted to avoid.

I stand in a large crater spanning 4 square kilometers and 100 feet deep created by the monstrous clashes between me and my opponent, most of which is of its doing since such flashy and destructive magic is beyond me and my preference.

In front of me is a Demon bruised, bloody but unbroken from our fight. Once beautiful dark armor now full of holes and dents, a defining one located at the chest where I tried to thrust my spear through its heart. Only to be negated as its magic activated in time to create a strong barrier to block it in time.

I stand there trying to catch my breath as it speaks to me.

"You surprise me, from what I have heard of you I thought you would have run away by now. Do you stay because of your friends? How admirable"

I don't know what it is getting at, but I need to stall for time to properly read my plan, my enemy the greatest of the demon kings' generals who command over a hundred thousand high tier demons. One that has surpassed the strength of its king but still chooses to follow him. This last clash will have all my card on the table no chance to make a mistake.

"I can't say we are friends we barely interact with each other outside of battle, maybe a few chats during training, discussions when having a meal together but we can't be called 'close' hopefully that will change when this is all over"

Whom am I kidding I Hikigaya Hachiman am a loner such things as companionship a friendship is unneeded and foreign, but with all the battles we've been through we should be able to get along after. Right? I lack any prior experience to define what have with my fellow otherworlders. Maybe..maybe I can finally get what I want what I truly desire, for it, I am willing to change.

Exhaling to get back into focus, from my earlier thought, now is not a time for that. I harden my resolve slowly I get into position as I raise my weapon for the final clash with the demon general. Raising my head, I didn't know I lowered to look into where the demon's eyes would be through the dark metal helmet. The demon notices my change in demeanor becomes alert while bringing its sword up in order meet my spear. It roars with glee, a battle maniac as she is.

"COME"

"Die"

I intercept the sword with my spear aiming toward the center of the blade to negate the force behind it. Since with the wind pressure along can dig trenches and further ruin this broken landscape.

Just as our weapons met I activated my magic, hundreds of weapons suddenly appeared around us pointed against the demon, suddenly they shot off with lightning speed toward the hole on its chest where I nearly pierced through its heart.

Unfortunately, the destructive ability of the demon was too great, suddenly is release a large amount of energy in its surroundings a dome of energy appears covering 10 meters around it, negating the forces of the weapons making them drop to the ground.

But they have achieved their purpose, it was out of mana open for me to end its life. I charge toward it, this startles the demons and raises its sword to block my strike, as preparing to swing my weapon I disappeared from sight. Once again, I am metering away from the front of it with a showdown cast upon my face.

"Sorry"

I told the demon as it slowly fell lifeless from its spot, countless weapons pierced through armor weapons that it had stopped prior to the demon's death.

Shadows start to appear around the demon each holding one or more of the weapons piercing it. Their forms are blurry and dark but still recognizable. Demons, Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Magical Beasts and other races traits can be seen from those shadows.

"Don't worry you can still fight, but no longer for the demon king, no longer for these bloody and senseless wars but for me"

"**ARISE"**

* * *

War

I hate it, find it senseless, wasteful so does anyone else that participates in one. Thousands upon thousands of lives are wasted and what for? To end an 'evil' race? for wealth? for power? for their country? What about me? Why do I fight in this war? I fight the chance to go home, to go and be able to see my little sister's smile and to spend my time with her and her antics. I also wish to see my parents have their hair all become white due to the stress of working as corporate slaves? do they miss their son the one they gave up on? Maybe not but these are the things I look back on.

I must admit I also miss the service club, our time spent in the club room drinking tea during the afternoon. Yuigahama asking random questions on various topics making the room lively with her presence. Mine and Yukinoshita's usual banter with each other, trying to get one over the other through our words. It was also relaxing gazing at them as I sometimes leave my eyes from my novel to see the way they interact with each other, I was admiring them ok? Not perving on them! Not like there is anything wrong with admiring the female form.

But most of all I want to lay down on my bed and sleep the whole day

No training on weapon techniques magical abilities.

Or hunting down demons that were ransacking a town nearby and helping its inhabitants.

Dungeon diving to get rare treasures to make us stronger and to battle experience and materials for making better equipment and tools.

I just want to be lazyyy go into hibernation like a bear.

I would have my fill of Komachi's cooking with she gave her best to make for her onii-chan, thank her with my sweet word and good looks, then go to by den aka room to lay down my bed and sleep for as long as I want

That's the life

" The demon king has been slain!"

While a was losing myself to my thoughts a sudden shout drove me back to reality. A surge of annoyance came upon me, that asshole making such a ruckus while I was in my happy place he should be demoted and assigned to a corner of the continent where he can shout as much as he wants.

"The hero killed him? The hero was able to kill him!"

"Finally, this war will end!"

"Kyaaaa the hero is so cool"

"Drinks are on me today!"

When the sudden commotion started I realized what the first soldier shouted and became ecstatic. That so-called hero finally did his job, I thought some random gut will appear and kill the demon king instead at the rate that guy was going with his travels.

Did the demon king get tired of waiting for the hero and decided to confront the Savior himself? Who cares! If this stupid war ends, we can all go back to our lonely peaceful lives.

I slowly stand up from my chair and head out of the bar. I should probably check this out with the others.

* * *

The death of the demon king signified the ending of the war as the demons have lost their figurehead, they started to scatter and form different groups. No longer being unified they were easily cleaned out and destroyed. The demon generals were the only one that gave any proper resistant, in the end, a treaty was formed with the remaining demon generals to avoid more loses from this was.

After all waste resources to kill them all if you can make them work for you while making a profit, also good for the kingdoms public image. The remains of the demon's domain have a lot of natural resources that can be sold and used in the kingdom. The treaty is an agreement to trade resources to the kingdom at 50% the market price, with such a large kingdom focused on its technological and magical development a lot of resources are burned through daily.

To celebrate the end of the war an awarding ceremony was held in the royal courtyard. A few thousand people attended the ceremony, mostly nobles and noble figures during the war. The hero is unable to attend due to his injuries during the fight with the demon king thus he was given his award privately.

As I walk up toward the stage to accept my reward survey the venue. The stage made from sturdy materials, intricately sculpted pillars soundings the stage flowers located just below the stage to not enough to block peoples view but are still seen. King Regis stood at the middle presenting the medals to the people, with his wife pining them to their chest. Looks like a scene right out of a b-rated movie but more real so maybe not b rated.

The thousands of guests are sat on tables clapping and raising their cups to the people on stage to show their appreciation. With these many people it would be usually hot and unpleasant to be here, but with the use of modern magitech of the kingdom, they were able to venue cool and comfortable.

"Hachiman, there is something we need to discuss in private"

Stein called out to me with a serious tone, the head mage now having whites on his head slowly approach me.

"What is this about Stain Sensei, if this is about the party later I do plan to go but only stay until it becomes long enough to become acceptable to leave. "no need to waste free food after all.

He only wryly smiled at my words, as he gestures me to follow him I stand up to do so.

"No, it is something more to do with you and your fellow otherworlders. You will be happy to hear this I promise"

Arriving at a private spot I gazed at him seriously, if the discussion is going the way I think it is I need to listen to this properly. Looking around to make sure we are alone, he coughs into his hand and meets my eyes.

"I have already informed the king of this and it will be announced during the party, but I thought I should tell you first since this has been your goal from the moment you learned magic"

I gulp with the way this discussion it resulted in something I least suspected. I thought this was about where we otherworlders will end up.

"Hikigaya I found a way to return you to your world"

At this point I could only stare at him I shock.

"Although I don't know what might happen to your powers, I can still assure you that you can return a few days to a few weeks from your departure so barely anytime would have passed"

My shock soon diminishes I wanted to ask him questions but I continue to listen to his explaining of our potential return.

"Of course, your physical body will revert in age but luckily your memory will be of your time here will be retained, also the location and condition of your return will be unknown you could be in another part of your world from where you were transferred when you return

Your body will put you in a coma to help in recuperating from the process of de-aging, but nothing sever will happen to you. Now I would like to ask you this question.

Would you like to be a Returnee?"

* * *

The answer to the old mage's question is obvious, the main reason I fought in such a grueling war was to gain power and influence to help me find a way back to earth. Now that he has given me this choice there is no way I would deny it. Not only me but all the otherworlders decided to return to earth, our world, our home.

We may have money, power and influence in Amarein but isn't our world to begin with maybe in a couple of decades we won't feel it anymore but right now we feel like a guest that is overstaying our welcome. Now with the war over our use is limited to being used as political tools, or to daily hunt monsters that are too strong for most soldiers.

Family and friend are also reasons to return to earth, we can't just abandon them and worry them on what has happened to us by staying in this world. Unanimously all the otherworlders will return to earth. There was a small amount of regret in losing the powers we worked years for, but it was ignorable in the face of the chance to see our families again.

Walking into the room the Return ceremony would be held I smell the slight scent of scorched earth, a usual indicator of a large amount of magic being used. The group our high-class mages surrounding the corners of the room are the cause of this phenomena.

"So, it's finally time to return huh"

I whispered to myself as I join the others in the magic circle at the center of the room. We have long outgrown our clothes from our world we wore at the time we arrived here, thus we asked some maids to make alternatives. Same design but different materials and size, to avoid being mistaken as cosplayers when we return to our world.

Stain enters the room his gaze turns towards us as he finished inspecting the magic circles and formulas

"Are you all ready? No turning back once we start."

We all nod with determination. Our long-sought retort has finally come, no goodbyes were needed we already said our goodbyes from the day before.

"Good then this is farewell, you have all been a great student I am happy to have seen you all grow to splendid people"

He mostly talks about the terms of magic, since I still have a trashy personality. I wave of dizziness struck me along with light from the magic circle below.

"I will see you again children of Gaia"

The world of Amarein bade us farewell.

* * *

**Note:**

**This is a story about Hikigaya returning from a different world, a fantasy like one. I'm not really sure how far I'll take this story, if I don't lose interest it might last for a while. **

**Anyway, it is my first story in FF so don't expect it to be good at first, I will try to improve as the story progresses.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 A Normal Loner Once Again?

**Chapter 2 A Normal Loner Once Again?**

A young man was lying on a cement pathway, wearing clothes a few sizes too large for him consisting of a blue shirt on its chest is a lion head facing the right paired with cargo shorts covering his legs finished off with leather boots on his feet. The slow and rhythmic rising and falling of his chest show he is part of the living.

black hair flutters with the wind as his eyes slowly twitches and blinks open, closing as it tries to adjust to the summer sunset. The loner groans as he sits up slowly from his position, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes as he does so.

"Why do I feel so sore?" Hikigaya says throat being dry and coarse, as he finally gets his bearings.

Stein did mention our bodies will go back to being teenagers, but there was no mention of being sore after the process was complete. It can only be a consequence of de-aging the body. He would need to investigate it later if the much sought-after return further affected his body.

Pushing himself off the ground to stand Hikigaya looks around to figure out where he is. Recognizing it as the road he usually takes to get to the convenient store he faces the direction towards his home and begins his track back home.

How much time had passed from his departure? A day? A week? Checking how baggy his clothes feel, it seems he is back to his teens. It couldn't have been over a year. Are his family looking for him? Komachi must be so worried.

Seeing his home in sight he stops, reciting in his head the excuse he thought of while at Amarein.

"I got lost while in the road of life" hopefully not much times had passed from his departure, it so he would have to think of a better excuse. He walks up the front door and opens it.

"I'm Home," the returnee says after entering the door. Hearing no reply and feeling his throat dry, he heads to the kitchen to get some water. Komachi will likely interrogate him once he arrives home.

Just as he reached the door frame his head exploded with searing pain, like an ogre hammering your head to the ground. Collapsing to his knees he grabs his head trying to ease the pain and failing. He lays down avoiding hitting his head on anything. Just as consciousness couldn't take it anymore he hears the front door opening. Then footsteps heading toward his location started slowly getting louder.

"Onii-chan?!" Komachi shouted as she sees his brother collapsed on the kitchen floor. Running towards him with a face mixed with happiness and worry he check his condition.

"Let me call an ambulance" Was the last thing Hikigaya heard before he fainted from the excruciating pain.

"So, you say you saw a light and was knocked out?" A detective wearing a large overcoat asks, staring down on his notepad as he is writing down notes. The question directed toward a teenager with black hair and fish like eyes "And you don't remember anything besides that?" looking up from his notepad he looks at the teen with doubtfully. "nothing for the whole week?"

"Yes, officer, that just about sums up what I've been telling you for the last 2 hours." The teen wasn't lying since he spent years in Amarein learning magic and slaying monsters. Thou his memories had become disorganized since he collapsed from the pain. But it's still the truth he doesn't remember what happened this week on earth.

The detective stares at him a long time before sighing and standing up from the chair "Seem like this will all I get from you today Mr. Hikigaya, I will inform you any finding on the case. Please get some rest it may help with your memory."

"Sure, maybe I'll tell you if I do"

Giving a slight bow the detective exits the room leaving Hachiman to his own. The loner then let out a sigh from exhaustion, as he then lays back down to his hospital bed to get some rest.

He's been in the hospital a few days now after he fainted his sister called an ambulance to take him there. He was examined to find out the cause of a headache that sent him there in the first place, but no complications were found.

But knowing what he's been through, its likely aftereffects of the transfer back to earth. After some time, the headaches will fade, and his memories will fix itself up. It doesn't stop Komachi from worrying about him, the most he can't do is reassure her that he's fine.

Speaking of Komachi as soon as he woke up she hugged him and cried on his shoulder about how worried she was during my disappearance blaming herself since it happened when he was out doing an errand for her. He was in the middle of comforting her to reassure her that wasn't her fault that she disappeared for a week when the detective arrives to ask him questions of his whereabouts during the past week.

This is the second time the detective came to visit him so with no results, third time is not likely to happen unless he will be the one to contact him first. Which he won't do if he didn't want to appear crazy spouting about another world and magic to the detective.

The meeting with the detective helped him get more information on what happened the past week during him and his party's "disappearance". It wasn't surprising that the others were questioned on their whereabouts as well, also stating that they don't remember what happened during the past week. An agreement they had before their return to just act like they have amnesia to avoid further questioning, for now, it is working with the detective only being mildly suspicious.

Which is of no concern to them, it is unlikely for him to find any sigh of our location from the past week, let alone any signs of magic that he won't believe. The case will likely be dropped after a few months of not producing any results since the victim don't seem to have any physical or mental trauma excluding an excruciating headache.

For now, he should get some sleep since it was already well into the evening when the detective left. It was time to catch up on some rest.

Hachiman yawned as he walked down the hallway. It was the morning after his release from the hospital, being given a clean bill of health three days ago he was released after a few days of surveillance on the request of the police.

He, unfortunately, woke up after eight hours of sleep. he planned on sleeping longer, but the habit of waking up early he developed when during his time in Amarein was hard to break. Speron kingdoms intense training has been ingrained into his being and will take time for it to fade away if it ever will.

The schedule they usually have was composed of waking up at dawn to get some light training and sparing before breakfast, after that its either more training or they go hunting magical beast to gain experience on the field, more of that after lunch then lessons on magic in the evening. That doesn't include times that they were deployed on the battlefield at the forefront of the war, where their party members would barely get a good night's rest, having to keep watch of any possible ambushes.

They did get vacations during the slower times of the war when skirmishes with the demons where few and far between. These 'vacations' mostly consist of them going to a different location with a variety of climates doing an array of missions to train the party of otherworlders on how to survive and fight in such climates.

The Broken Isles, of Menagerie a country composed of thousands of islands ranging various sizes ranging from a few hundred meters in diameter to 10 kilometers in diameter. Known for its beautiful beaches as much as the various sea monsters underneath the more isolated deeps of its unexplored sea.

United Snow Alliance, the cold north's strongest nation a militaristic organization composed of the North's strongest tribes. In charge of fighting off the stronger magical monsters from higher up north to the frozen tundra where they say ice giants are said to be located. The southern part of the nation has many tourist destinations to help fund their military.

These are some of the places they have been sent to, harsh and dangerous areas perfect for turning fresh and soft recruits like their party to hardened and deadly fighters. The countries do reward them handsomely for their exploits after each mission, allowing us to spend days to a few weeks in their most lavish accommodations only second to their nation's leader.

But for Hachiman nothing beats lounging around in your living room, playing with Vita-chan or watching a show on TV with your little sister, especially is said imouto is attentively looking after you since you 've been missing for a week. No one told her to do that, but he might as well take advantage of it while he can, she will be the one being spoiled after a few days of normalcy.

" Onii-chan your up already? Well, no matter breakfast is ready!"

Komachi was initially surprising to see him awake so early in the morning but didn't think too much of it and offered her brother breakfast. Walking sluggishly toward the dining table he found a simple omelet with rice on the table with a heart drawn on top of the egg. Hachiman gave a slight smile at the sight and proceeded to sit down on the chair.

"Hehe, do you like the heart? I sure gained a lot of points for that! Anyway, why are you up so early, are you having trouble sleeping?" Her voice starting off sunny but turned into a worried tone on the last sentence.

"No, I slept fine don't be so worried I am in perfect health, remember? And is it bad for me to wake up early? Just because its summer doesn't mean I will sleep in all the time." The loner reassures her, not bothered by his sisters' question. He would use to sleep till noon when there's no school, it's not surprising she would find it odd.

What he will say next will be met with resistance.

"Anyway, I planned on going out to meet with the detective about what happened. No need to be worried I will be back by 5' o clock." A lie, he plans on spending his day on something else rather than with the detective. Better to avoid that guy he suspects he's so-called memory loss.

"EH! But you just came back from the hospital, you should be resting. And what if you disappear again, those guys that took you might still be out there? Just stay home for a few days, you can do that some other time" Komachi immediately protest and tried to change his mind to hold Hachiman's plans for a few days.

He would love to do what she suggested there wasn't any need for the rush of the test, but he needed to see what was left of his powers from Amarein if he still has them even. Better have this out of the way so he can spend the summer leisurely, playing games and reading light novels.

Sounds like a great idea!

"It's fine the only reason I stayed there for so long was that of the police being worried for my safety, it's easier for them to put me under surveillance under a public place rather than my own home. Don't worry about my so-called kidnappers they wouldn't try anything with the police investigating our case. They probably have people tail me for safety, I will be perfectly fine" after saying all that he resumes enjoying his meal.

Komachi seems to quiet down after his statement, but she doesn't seem completely pleased with his plans. She will likely place some tomatoes in her brother's meal later, besides all the things he said were on point no need to be worried about police tailing her brother. He can't be so unlucky to be kidnapped a second time within a month, right? They return to silently eating their meal engaging in sibling like banters and exchanges.

After eating their meal, the older Hikigaya sibling headed off to the bathroom to get a quick shower before heading out, his sister following him to the front door they say their farewells as he heads out.

"Be careful ok!" his sister shouts out to him as she closes the front door, not without giving one last look to make sure he's still fine.

" Now I need to find a place that's deserted, hard to find in a city like Chiba. I may need to take a train or bus to get outside the city. Where do I do that again?" Hachiman thought, memories of the public transport hazy, not surprising. he spent years over at Amarein, a few none essential things would have been forgotten.

Picking a random direction, he heads out hoping to find the right place to test things out. First, he will need to get rid of the cops.

"Those policemen are quite good." Hachiman exhaled after arriving at an adequate location for his needs.

He found himself inside an abandoned industrial warehouse complex. The outer area was walled off with a stone wall made of cement topped off with barbed wires. While the inside is made up of open warehouses located in the middle and some office buildings to the side. Besides a few metal shelves, old storage containers and piles of rusty machine parts the area was bare.

To lose his would-be protectors he passed through a few crowded places in Chiba and back alleys that one would normally avoid going through. He was able to find this place right after.

The complex was in the news a few years ago, with a report of an explosion happening in one of its warehouses were they store some more valuable goods resulting in their bankruptcy, thus it was abandoned.

Starting with light stretches he prepares to test out if he was able to keep any of his magical skills. Once he finished his stretches he raises his arm in front of him with his palm facing up. Feeling a familiar pool of powers, he draws a tiny amount to invoke his spell.

"**Flare**" The teen chants his voice slightly deepened in tone as if another person's voice mixed with his.

A small ball of fire burst in existence, exuding a faint light even in the middle of the day. The ball of flames gave off warmth, that even if it was touched it would not be able to burn you.

This was one of the beginners spells called Flare usually used to test out one's affinity with the element of fire. Normally its heat can start a fire, but Hachiman having a low affinity for the element cannot produce enough heat with this spell needing to provide more mana if he wants to do so. Thus, he normally uses it as a cheap source of light.

"Its larger than before, but it's not really hotter" He inspects the small fireball with scrutinizing eyes. The spell is larger than his hand now before it was the size of a tennis ball. He pulls his arms back preparing to throw the spell toward a pile of scrap steel.

Rating his right side forward releasing the spell as he does so, it flies towards a pile of steel making a slight scorch mark but otherwise untouched

"Wahhh, that's a beginner spell for you, can't depend on it to be useful without dumping a large amount of mana in it" this time he points his finger to the scorched pile of scrap.

" **Flame Point**" without warning, a small flash of heat enveloped his hands before shooting off toward the pile of scrape melting through a small part of it while making some loose part fly off.

This time the black-haired returnee uses a novice battle spell usually used against lesser beast, its power similar to that of a bullet traveling out of a rifle. The spell actually uses less mana from the user than Flare, since it fires a small burst of fire instead of a steady stream of light.

Spells have a ranking system to them determining their worth. It isn't based on destructive ability alone, it usually depends on the efficiency of the spell, the complexity behind its mysteries and finally the ability one need to be in order to learn such a spell.

The ranking consists of:

Beginner Spells or Tier 1 spells. used to begin a person's training in magic each magic art in this level was created to enhance the person's magical aptitude. Such a spell that use a continuous flow of mana to increase mana stores and spell that requires a high amount of control. Generally, spells of these level are useless in anything other than training.

Novice Spells or Tier 2 spell. The majority of the population of Amarein are able to cast spells of this level. This tier has spells that are useful for daily activities and chores. Note Hikigaya Hachiman's favorite spells are located in this rank.

Intermediate Spells or Tier 3 spells. A minimum requirement for soldiers to be able to cast a spell of this level, in order to be efficient in a fight. When entering the army, you need to be at least that skilled.

Expert Spells or Tier 4 spells. A person needs to be able to cast a spell of this level to be called a Mage a special title given to those who have begun to forge their craft. Magic becomes less of a tool for war and more of a way to learn more about the mysteries of the world at this rank.

Master Spells or Tier 5 spells. People able to cast these kinds of spell belong to a council of mages. Spells that can destroy an army are ranked here.

Grandmaster Spells or Tier 6 spells. Mostly head mages of kingdoms are able to invoke these spells. No common human can understand the mysteries of these spell without a year of study. Spells that can destroy a large city are ranked here.

Sage Spells or Tier 7 spells. Stein the head mage of Speron kingdom can cast some spell in these levels. Spells can destroy a Nation are ranked here.

Not all magical arts are for battle some are used for advancement in transport, healthcare, crafting, and many other uses.

" I should avoid any flashy spells for now in case I get spotted" thinking of that the loner starts sorting through his memories for the sufficient spell to try out.

"**Reinforcement**" he spoke but only a faint glow only appeared as quickly as it went.

Walking toward an old engine one of the least rusty ones, normally he would n't be able to carry it with his current body. After placing both his hands it sufficient anchor points he gives a heave and quickly lifts it off the ground.

"Woah!" slightly losing balance he decides to throw the engine block away, making it fly a few meters before landing with a pile of dust.

Inspecting his handy work, he nods in approval.

Now that he has given time for time for his teenage body to once again familiarize itself with mana. He noticed that the surrounding density of mana was actually higher than that of Amarein. Completely opposite to what Stein said about their world being low on mana.

Although there wasn't any news of magic from anywhere on Earth, he knew from his experience in Amarein that nothing was set in stone. There are a thousand spells that could control the media and prevent any sight of the mystic world from being heard from.

Theories at most right now so he doesn't give it too much though. But it would still be wise to train his body once again, shouldn't be too hard since he has already done this before. Still, he can't channel too much mana through his body, he could risk damaging it from the build up. So many of the more powerful spell out of the question, not like he needed them anyway.

"Well better get to training, eww never knew I would say that"

A small glow appeared around his body as he begging to run around the complex.

"I wasn't able to test out my Gift to see if it still works now that I think of it… I'll do that later."

A yawn was heard from the middle of the street, Hikigaya can be spotted stretching his arm up high and wide open with eyes closed.

" Man I'm beaten. I remember why I hated this in the first place"

It has been a tiring afternoon for the eldest Hikigaya sibling, having the need to test his bodies physical limit to create a proper training schedule. His time in another world has taught him to be prepared just in case of thing turning sour, is better than not being too.

For now, he plans to train every other day to avoid drawing attention from his sister. Although he wants to get his abilities back there was no need to rush in a quite nation like Japan.

As the walk toward his home, he spots a familiar figure walking in the same direction.

With wavy blonde hair cascading on her back slowly waving in the afternoon breeze. Her clothes consisting of a white shirt sleeve shirt made of light fabric due to the heat, with a black skirt that shows her tones legs finishing off with heels that seem comfortable enough to walk in.

"Miura?" gazing at the figure he barely recognized her, gone was her usual equipment made for hardened warriors. Now replaced with clothes a teenage girl would wear, she was a teenager at least in appearance. But memories of years with her in a party during their time in Amarein says otherwise.

-Flashback-

_A large fire was crackling late into the night surrounding it are two individuals, both clad in black protective but light armor clothing with heavy coat protecting them from the chilly night air. Heavier equipment has been stored away for comfort._

_One of them, a young woman with wavy blond hair and green eyes with curls in the front laying just in front of her bountiful chest, with a thin yet toned figure hugged by her black armor leaving none for the imagination._

_Seating in front of her is a with black hair and slightly rotten eyes, is a young man wearing the same armor but adjusted to his body build making it slightly more robust compared to the young woman's_

_The two are otherworlders summoned the Speron kingdom. Sobu highs Fire Queen Miura Yumiko and Hikigaya Hachiman the King of Loners. Both of them have been transported to this world and are now working at a party together._

_They were both put in night watch duty since the forest they were in was known for its nocturnal magical beast. Ward has been placed to warn them of any approach, they are keeping watch for extra measure._

_Both of them could only awkwardly gaze into the fire, unable to start a conversation. The two of them didn't really interact with each other back on earth, unable to think of any topic they sat in silence._

_Hikigaya the man that he is was fine with the arrangement, not really keen on engaging any small talk settling, reading a small book in the meantime. on poking the fire with a stick._

_Miura not really keen on making any sound that might attract any magical beast decided to keep silent, poking the fire with a stick while her mind deep in thought_

_They've spent a year already in Amarein, most of it spent on training their individual skills and magic that suit their ever-growing battle styles. They ever only met each other during break periods or their lessons about the theories of magic during the evening. The kingdom wanted them to grow as individuals before placing them into a party._

_A week ago, they were finally given a training assignment as a team. Currently, they were doing a simple one consisting of hunting a select few magical beasts in a forest, not from one of Sperons many cities. It was a good training spot for beginners like them._

_This was the first time they were alone together, thus resulting in their current predicament._

_Finally having enough of the silence Miura stands up and head over to Hikigayas spot, intent on starting a conversation with him._

"_What Miura?" startled by Miura's sudden movement he looks at her from his position and asks._

"_Hikio, move other a bit" She orders having given a shooing gesture as the does so._

_Hikigaya slightly moves to the right giving enough space for the blond fire queen to sit on the same log without making contact. Making herself comfortable she once again gazes at the fire and ask._

"_Do you think we'll ever return to Earth?" her voice showing no emotion she asks him._

_Knowing any chances of reading were over he shut his book close and thinks about her question._

" _That's a hard question to answer, do you really want to hear what I think?" he asks her while placing his book away._

" _Hard? How is it hard, it's a yes or no answer!?" she gives him a glare from the side, scaring him enough to answer._

" _Did you ever thought you would be transferred to another world? You thought it was impossible, right? But what about now, were in said world full of magic and mysteries. Do you still think its impossible? I don't waste time thinking if it's possible to go back to earth, I spend it trying to find ways to make it possible. Is that a good enough answer for you, your Highness?"_

"_Yeah" she spoke softly thinking about Hikigaya's words, seemingly finding what she wanted from them. "I'll depend on you then" the last part being a whisper._

"_What was that?" the loner asks her not hearing the last part._

" _Nothing, just thanks for answering me Hikio." She smiles at him. Her grin glowing with the light from the campfire. _

"_Why did you call me 'Your Highness'?" she smiles more teasingly to our black-haired protagonist._

-Flashback End-

Quickly walking forward to catch up with her figure, just as he was a few meters behind her he calls out.

"Miura, is that you?" said girl jumped at her name and turn around to face him, honey green eyes laced with confusion as she faces him.

"Oh? Hikio don't surprise me like that! What are you doing behind me, stalking? Creepy."

Surprised with the tone of her voice, he studies her body language further. She seems uncomfortable with him, it only been a few days since they last met. Is she having issues with her body or magic?

"Stop with the jokes. Do I need to ask if you tested your magic yet? I tried mine earlier they seem fine, but I'm not sure about you and the others" he told her. He notices her eye further showing confusion.

"Magic? You're kidding, right? I didn't know your where the type to still have his eighth grader syndrome." She tells him mockingly.

Hikigaya was surprised by her action, it was like she was back to a normal teenager. An idea popping up in his mind he decided to ask her a different question.

"Did you faint from a headache recently? And then lost your memories."

After the initial surprise of Miura's memory loss over, Hikigaya was able to convince her to meet tomorrow making it look like he was doing a request for the service club. Strangely enough, the blond teenager agreed to it immediately, seemingly wanting to talk to him about something that has been on her mind for the past few days.

They arranged the time of their meeting tomorrow then said there farewells awkwardly, not sure how to interact with each other. Especially Hikigaya with his view of Miura being a calmer and more mature woman, from their time in Amarein.

He needs to find a way to help her regain her memories.

Bringing her to the warehouse complex was an option, but he doubts that she would follow him there. Two teenagers of the opposite sex entering an abandoned complex. How suspicious does that sound to you? Very. There's also the fact that we are both under police observation for our 'safety' as the police called it.

Firing off a magic spell in public doesn't seem all that wise if it fails to make Miura remember anything she would likely start panicking and draw more attention than necessary. But if there is a is a speck of any memories of Amarein he won't hesitate to do it.

"Hopefully the others aren't like that" Hikigaya sighs ay lays down on his being. Gazing at the ceiling contemplating what he should do next.

Should he even be doing this? Amarein wasn't the sunniest of places with all the fights and battles we've gone through it might be better if she doesn't remember any of that. Letting her live like a normal teenager would probably be better than remembering some of the more harrowing experiences from there.

Was he only doing this so that he won't be the only one that remembers? No, he wasn't that week to the thought of being alone. True their time at Amarein was full of hardships, but there was more to it than just fighting every day. Their party discovered so many places full of wonder and beauty, met so many different people mentors, allies, a comrade in arms.

Friends.

He wouldn't deny her of those memories. Those experiences let her…no, allowed them all to grow into amazing people. Did they fight through a war just to go back home? Yes! They left Amarein not because they wanted to abandon and forget their time there. But because they wanted to move forward in their own world, to show it what they have become.

**They would never regret their adventure in another world**

* * *

Note:

First of all, I would like to thanks everyone reviews and follows in the last chapter I appreciate it very much.

I also changed from the first person to the third person, since I didn't feel comfortable with it.

That is all for now, thank you for reading

Terms:

Amarein: The world they were transported to

Speron: One of the more powerful countries in Amarein, is known for its advance magical technology and Crafts.


	3. Chapter 3 Remembrance

**Chapter 3 Remembrance**

_The Adventurers Guild_

_A gathering place of individuals seeking fame, glory, and gold, of course, there are others who aim to improve their skills in battle. Warriors, mages, paladins, priest and other such characters make up the majority of people part of it. They join this organization to do request issued by people who can't do the requests themselves or lack the manpower to do so. Jobs generally range from "sewer rat extermination" to " wyvern hunting"._

"_There sure is like, a lot to choose from" mumbled a female voice._

_Here we see Miura Yumiko looking at the Job Board, eyes scanning through the many requests pinned on it. This was her first time choosing a request on her own, her teachers usually choose for her, this time she was given free rein on what to pick. Finding one that catches her attention, she removes it from the board to read it._

_[Kobold Extermination *urgent*]_

_Rank: D_

_Location: Annrel Mines_

_Description: A number of Kobolds have been spotted around Annrel mines, it has been suspected that they have settled there. Villages around the area have requested a subjugation to destroy the Kobolds den leaving no survivors._

_Task: destroy their den. Leave no survivors!_

_Reward:10,000 gold_

"_This should be good enough, kobolds are just bipedal lizards anyway," Miura says after reading the request. After looking it over again she made her choice, she heads over to the receptionist desk to accept it. But before she was stopped by a questioning voice._

"_Are you sure you can handle that?" _

_Looking where the voice came from she spots a familiar dark-haired teen. "Yo" Hikigaya greeted her raising one hand, waving it lazily._

"_Hikio?" she says surprised the loner was here. " What do you mean by that?" Placing a hand on her hips as she asked. She had already taken down a few Kobold before. Is he mocking her? _

_She glares at him after the thought came to mind. Not happy being underestimated by him. Taking a step forward to get closer and confront him, said but was stopped when Hikigaya waved his arms in a placating manner._

" _I know you can kill a few Kobold in an open field, but have you ever fought in a tight narrow space like a cave?" after answering her question, he continued " I wasn't underestimating you or anything, just making sure if you have thought of that." He finished talking by shoving his hand into his empty pockets." Well, have you?"_

"_Oh?" Miura said with wide eyes. Turns out Hikigaya was asking for her safety, she shouldn't have suspected him so quickly. "No, I haven't trained for that yet or fought in close quarters so far." She says, not really giving it any thought before picking the request._

" _Well you should find some people to help you with that." giving some advice he walks off to the job board apathetically looking at it." See you around, I guess"_

_Instead of giving her own farewell Miura walks to stand beside him and asks, " Are you doing something right now?"_

_Hikigaya turns his head to face her " No?" _

"_Good" she nods with an impish grin._

"_Then you're coming with me"_

* * *

In a bedroom with the morning sun piercing through the window curtains, what it reveals is a room with various posters hanged up the walls, to the side of the room is a desk with a makeshift make-up studio. In this bedroom is Miura Yumiko slowly waking up for the morning.

Sluggishly sitting up, she stretches her body to get rid of her drowsiness. Her clothes slightly straining to hide her figure. As she raises her arm her arm her chest are pushed emphasizing their size. After finishing her stretches, she started to remember her peculiar dream.

"Kobolds and Adventurer's Guild?" Aren't they from fantasy novels and anime? Why did she dream about those things, not really interested in those types of stories to begin with? Standing from her bed revealing her long-sleeved pajamas with short shorts, she starts her day.

"Hikio was there too, should I ask him what those dreams are? He knew about my headache before." Miura wondered as she exits her room to get breakfast.

"Oh? Good morning, you're up early again." an older female voice greeted her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Mom" she replied while rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. "I can't help It, my body just wakes up on my own even if I try to sleep in."

Her mother smiles at her "Well it not a bad thing to get up early in the morning, do you have something planned today?" she says. Placing down their breakfast on the dining table " Here is your breakfast, eat it while it's hot."

Sitting down to eat her meal Miura answers her " Yeah, I'm meeting someone from school to help him with his club."

"Him? So, your meeting with a boy?" her mother asked teasingly asked corners of her mouth slightly rising. " Is it a date?"

"No! I'm only meeting him to help him with something. I don't even talk to him at school, don't misunderstand!" She heatedly denied with a slight blush rising from her cheeks

" Well I hope your date goes well, I am off to work" Her mother walks away to leave.

Trying to correct her mother Miura shouts "Mom!" but seeing her mother gone already decided to finish her meal.

After finishing her meal, she goes back to her room to prepare for the meeting, while doing so she decided to text Hikigaya. Taking out her phone and finding Hikigaya's number she sends a text to him, before going to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Hikigaya Hachiman is relaxingly watching a morning tv show while his sister is cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Hearing his phone ring he looks away from the TV to look at it is seeing that he had received a message, he opens it to read. "from Miura?"

'Well meet at China station. You better not be late!'

He sighed after reading the text. That bossy attitude of hers never changes, they got into a lot of disputes because of that. From his experience with her, it's best to say just agree with her. Choosing to reply to her text. After doing so, Komachi announces breakfast was ready so he heads over to eat.

"Did you get a text? Yuigahama or Yukinoshita?" his little sister asked curiously, seeing him fiddling with his phone earlier.

"No, why did you think it was them? It's with an acquaintance from school, I need to help her with something."

" Who is she? Is it someone I know?" Komachi seats down in front of him to eat her breakfast.

"I don't think you have met her yet"

" Going out with a mystery girl, in the morning. Are you sure it isn't a date? Oh, my you are finally experiencing your youth!" His sister cheekily says, trying to fluster her brother.

Only to get a monotonous "No, it's not" from her brother, immediately dwindling her spirit

Finishing his meal, he heads out to Chiba station having taken a bath earlier.

"My Youth?_ That went and passed when I was in Amarein"_

* * *

If someone told him a few weeks ago, that he was going out with Miura Yumiko for the day, he would have responded with "What is our assignment?". It wasn't uncommon for otherworlders like them to be paired up for missions. He can't say they have the best teamwork with their conflicting personalities, but they do the job well enough.

So, he can say it was not a new experience for him to be alone with Miura. What is new is that they are alone in Chiba. Not Monster slaying, Base Assaults or Dungeon Raiding. Just meeting up in modern-day Chiba to help her remember her memories.

This is where we find Hikigaya in his current predicament. arriving early, he had time to think of a proper strategy to get Miura's memories back. He would have done so yesterday but due to testing magic on his untrained body. He ended up sleeping after his dinner with Komachi.

Right now, he could only make a rough plan of what he would do, unfortunately, he had hit a roadblock of what he could say or do to her without sounding crazy or delusional. The best thing to do was likely just show her magic but looking at the corner of his eyes he spotted a police detective.

The detective he was looking at is the one put on him for his "safety", just in case his kidnappers return. In reality, they were there to follow him around to find any clues or signs of what happened during his disappearance. Despite all that, the detective assigned to him doesn't seem to expect anything to happen, with how the officer occasionally looks up from his phone to make sure he was still there. There shouldn't be any problems.

Unless he conjures a fireball.

So, he holds off any plan to reveal to Miura the presence of magic a second time in her life, for more subtle ways of regaining her memory. Her mind doesn't remember anything from Amarein, But what about her body?

Muscle memory is an important factor for any warrior. From attacking your enemies with a sword to using a bow to hit a target hundreds of meters away. Any self-respecting warrior would have instincts of such movement ingrained to their being.

"Let the body lead and the mind will follow"

A Knight once said to him, after one of their group hunts. It was probably said wrong, but he got the general meaning.

His current plan consists of having Miura try to practice skills that she had gained from training and fighting in Amarein after he explains more about her situation. If it doesn't work? Get away from the cops, get to the abandoned warehouse complex and then fire off a grand spell.

It would be so much easier if she had even just a portion of her memories but, things can't be that convenient.

Right?

* * *

Miura Yumiko wasn't unfamiliar with having people's eyes on her, as a beautiful teenage girl it isn't a surprise. Be it in school or out in the city people gaze would be attracted to her figure. But in this case, the intention behind the gaze was different.

Since she returned from being supposedly missing a police officer has been stationed by her house looking out for any suspicious activities.

This was for her safety.

So, her parents told her, she would have agreed if it wasn't for the feelings of being observed so closely. Discerning eyes of the police officer following her movement as she walks through the streets of Chiba. No one else notices the police officer, showing his years of experience in his profession. The officer of the law perfectly looking like an ordinary passerby walking the streets of Chiba to people all around.

Except for her.

But she could do it easily. Even the slightest twitch of the police officers' brows caught by her eyes. Yet the officer doesn't seem to notice her, own observations on him. All her movement were instinctual, she notices not only the officers but everyone else's actions in her surroundings. She does this as easy as breathing.

It was why she kept away from crowded places recently not keen on having such an acute observation on everything. It must have something to do with what happened during the week she was missing, she wasn't like this before or at least from what she could remember. Right now, she could only ignore these things as she walks to her rendezvous with Hikio.

'Yes, your highness'

Hikio's earlier text back to her flashed on her mind. Giving her a surge of annoyance and embarrassment. She didn't know why he replied with that, true she could be a bit domineering, but it shouldn't be to the degree that he would give her such a title.

She increased her pace, effortlessly moving through the crown in the busy streets of Chiba. Similar to a dance elegantly stepping side to side in a consistent tempo. Ignoring the police officer quickly being left behind by the speedy movement she moves forward.

Arriving at her destination she sees Hikigaya with one foot propped up the post he was leaning behind, face in a stoic gaze as he was lost in thought. Once she was close enough for him to hear Miura called out to him.

"Hey Hikio, did you wait long?"

Getting no answer, she walks closer to him calling out her version of his name.

"Hikio"

Now facing the side of his face and still not getting a response. She raises her arm to lightly poke his arm.

* * *

"Huh?"

Feeling a foreign limb jab into his arm, Hikigaya Hachiman turns toward the source of the limb. Seeing the owner of the appendage, he turns to greet her.

"Hello Miura, umm did you just arrive?"

Raising her brows, she answered "Yeah I got here not long ago, I called out to you a few times, but you didn't respond. Something on your mind?"

"I was just thinking of how to approach things"

"Approach what? Is it about what we're going to do, come to think of it you still have told me anything about it? I won't accept that excuse about service club activities, I heard from Yui that you don't have any right now. "

Hikigaya was in a bind on what to tell her, he can't just say the truth. Not with people's eyes on them. He could only tell her vague answers.

"You should have been told by the police that I was also missing the same week you were. It's about that, I want to know if you remember anything or had any strange occurrences after."

A flash of understanding flashed on her eyes only to be replaced by uncertainty, she opened her mouth to talk but closes it before any words would come out and looks to the ground contemplating on what to say. Miura stayed like that a few moments, her boy shows signs of unease.

Does she know something? Hikigaya hoped it was something related to her memories. They say people's memories never disappear only lost, Miuras memories could just be deep within her mind only manifesting through dreams or vague images. He needs to know what she's hiding to figure out how to resolve the issue.

With her current emotional state its best to try to settle her feeling. Hikigaya knows of one way of doing just that.

"You can trust me"

Hearing Hikigaya's sincere and intense conviction behind his voice, snapped Miura out of her thoughts. Her eyes formerly laced with doubt and fear now contained surprise. Looking up toward him, Miura's eyes met his heartfelt eyes free from deceit.

Her negative emotions slowly disappear to give way to her usual confidence and spunk. With renewed confidence, she walks up to him and leaned close to him to whisper.

"I think we get rid of our 'police escorts' before we talk more"

* * *

It was a surprise that he could gain her trust that easily, having minimal contact with Miura in this world. With so little memories of him interacting with her in school, it's a miracle she was even walking with him.

Getting away from the police officers assigned to them was easy enough, thanks to the crowded cities of Chiba it took them only a few tries to lose them, he never knew crowds could be so useful before. Right now, he has brought Miura to his hidden base( a rundown warehouse) luckily, she didn't run away after spotting it. He wouldn't have blamed her.

Even after climbing over the fences, Miura was still silently following behind him, her piercing eyes drilling a hole through his back. He could only endure it until he finds a proper spot for their discussion. Settling for an open warehouse where there is enough light and ventilation is available, the lack of walls is a big reason for that.

" This is a good as a place to talk as we can get," he says to Miura turning to face her as he did so.

" Its unnerving is what I would call it, this is your stupid 'base'? I have to say it fits you quite well, how did you afford it?"

" Were trespassing since I don't own the land" _yet at least._

He knew she was joking but it was a good location honestly away from any residences or major highways, with lots of areas to spare it was a perfect place to test his abilities and crafts he gained in Amarein. It was inevitable that they otherworlders needed a home base to test out their abilities and crafts if they want to be prepared for any problems in their future.

"Anyway, just tell me what you know, any memories of strange happenings? Oddities in your actions? Dreams even?" he got right to the point. No need to waste time going around thing carefully just charging on right ahead would suffice when it comes to her.

"Just like that huh? There are a few things, I didn't give it much thought at first, I only started noticing them today they're pretty weird." Miura said dryly, she took a minute to think of how she would say her next words.

He didn't talk and only continued to listen to her as she continued speaking, an action Miura appreciated with the slight smile coming from her lips.

"It started with dreams, it all consisted of a world with various creatures and stuff it even had magic and all that fantasy things. The latest one even had you in it I umm asked you to a kobold hunting request with me weird right?" Miura chuckled lightly looking toward him in expectation expecting a reaction from what she said.

He only showed a slight widening of eyes in surprise, he remembered that time. It was the first time Miura asked him to go do a request with him, the first time they paired up for a Guild request. Whenever they did quests before it was with the other otherworlders.

Seeing no other reaction from him Miura continues. "This morning I was so aware of my surrounding like I 've always been keeping watch of everything from the start, and I even moved through the crowds so quickly I wasn't even giving it any effort. You were like that to I saw evade them quickly and easily as breathing. I think you know more than me honestly, why else would you invite me to talk if we never interacted at school before?"

Miura was right about that fact, his actions were too different from their time at school he should have approached things more carefully. She was looking at him in expectation like he has all the answers to her questions, which he does but so does she if she had her memories this wouldn't be happening to her.

It was no use talking to her, better just show her that her dreams aren't dreams but memories of their time in Amarein. Miura slightly believes in them already he only needed to fortify that belief, he knew just the way to do it.

"It's better if I show you"

After stating that he walks away from her stopping after moving 5 meters away. Miura was about to ask him what he was doing but was stopped by him raising his arm to tell her to wait. He closes his eyes and Invokes his spell, covering his body in a mist of magical energy.

"**Red Kingdom**"

A red magic circle full of runes and symbol of an Amareinian language appeared below him basking his figure in a red glow. One by one human size flames started appearing around him taking the shape of animals such as Jaguars, Gorillas, Boars, Anacondas and various other dangerous jungle animals. Being led by a red tiger strutting forward leading the attack.

This was the master level spell the Red Kingdom the manifestation of flames in the likeness beasts from the jungle. The creator of the spell created it to help her fight without the worry of large numbers overwhelming her. This spell perfectly complements her queen-like personality ruling the jungle.

Hikigaya now looking toward Miura who was currently in silent shock at the display, with eyes wide and hands shaking, trembling as she struggles to process what's happening, her legs had long given out causing her to crumple to the floor. She tries to ask him a question only for Hikigaya to talk first.

"Do you remember it now Miura? Being summoned? Amarein? you should know this spell if you did"

Seeing no response, he tells her more details.

"It is the magic you created"

* * *

Miura ended up fainting right after the spell finished, he had to **Reinforce** his body to reach her before her head met the floor. Since there was no place to properly place her without ruining her nice clothes, he cleaned an area on the ground with magic. Using a novice level spell to grow and weave the overgrown foliage into a bed of grass, he gently layers her down on it.

Fainting like that wasn't what Hikigaya expected would happen. It could be the shock of fiery animals appearing in front of her, but It could also be from her memories suddenly returning. Hopefully, it was the later if it wasn't he just increased the questions he had to answer instead of eliminating them all as he had hoped.

letting out a sigh at the thought, he looked over her to check on her condition but ended up admiring her figure instead. She looked beautiful laying there with a serene expression on her face, the slight rise and fall of her chest resulting in a slight tremble of her mounds. Hikigaya had to look away slightly after noticing that, gaze lowering past her narrow hips to her exposed snow-white thighs free of any blemishes only covered slightly by her skirt.

His body turns away from her to cursing his teenage hormones as he did so, he wasn't intending to gaze at her like that. He opted to observe the deserted warehouse, trying to look at anything besides the female form behind him.

"Hikio" hearing Miura mumbling his name made him turn towards her again, expecting her to be awake. Only to be wrong in that assumption when he sees her eyes still closed.

"A dream?" he wondered what she was dreaming about, is it one of their expeditions in Amarein? he could only hope it was one of the better quests they had, or he would be met with a very upset Miura. While still looking at Miura he catches a slight twitch of her eyelids, a sign she was waking up. He once again looks away from her to avoid any misunderstanding.

Hearing rustling of grass behind him, a result of Miura sitting up from the makeshift bed.

"Did you have a nice nap" he spoke softly after tuning to face her. He saw her hair disarrayed with stay hairs sticking up, Miura's eyes drowsy and unfocused.

"I had another dream"

Yawning right after saying so she looked around, her mind now completely awake. Noticing her current placement, with a bed of green surrounding her and the burnt patches on the grounds from when the spells conjurations walked over the ground.

"Wait, that part wasn't a dream!?"

"If you are talking about the fire animals, then no it wasn't a dream" Hikigaya was disappointed her memories didn't return.

"I guess I have a lot to tell you"

20 minutes later…...

After 15 agonizing minutes of explaining, reasoning with, and calming a very emotional fire queen, he was finally able to tell her all the details about their summoning, Amarein, magic, and the other unbelievable details of what happened to them.

He could proudly say that Miura Yumiko didn't think he was delusional.

From what he could tell she was too busy digesting all the information he gave her. With how her right arm was made into a fist covering her face and her left hand supporting it by holding her right elbow up. The last thing he told Miura is that he was trying to return her memories.

" The-there is something we could try… to get my memories back I mean."

She stuttered with a blush her eyes looking to the side, avoiding his in an attempt to avoid embarrassment.

"Really? I am all ears, I got no other idea how to get your memory back"

He did actually have a few ideas, but they were all rather dangerous for them to do, he wasn't exactly an expert with Magic relating to manipulating a subject's memories. He could only hope the method wasn't going to be embarrassing with how much she was blushing.

"You remember my Gift right? I just had a dream about it, I was thinking we could use it to fix my memories"

He knew Miura's Gift, it was a powerful ability, as long as it was given time to grow. He didn't know it could be used as a means to repair her memory, well it wasn't his power anyways so Miura would know more.

"How do we go about doing that? Is it the usual way?"

What he meant by the usual way was for physical contact, like holding each other's hands and hugs, it needs to be done for a few seconds to activate properly. That could explain why she was embarrassed about using it, even he couldn't stop his face turning a shade of red when he asked that.

"No, we-we have to get close and touch each other's foreheads. It won't work if our minds weren't as close as possible!"

His face blazed red at her words, they needed to be that close! What is it with her Gift and physical contact!

While he was cursing Miura's Gift she had already closed the distance to proceed with their task. Slowly she closed in on his face.

"Wait! I'm not ready yet!"

"Shut up"

He did just that.

With the lack of noise, he could hear his own heartbeat quicken as she draws closer trying to meld her forehead with his. Her breath fast and shallow, face a deep red blushed painted on it. When his eyes locked with Miura's he saw that they were slightly moist like she was about to cry from embarrassment.

"_Looks like she's really trying her best."_

He could only close his eyes to save Miura some of her shame. Seconds felt like minutes as Miura finally placed her forehead on his own, she felt slightly was he could almost hear her pulse beating just as quick as his own.

He wondered how she knew how to activate herGiftif she didn't remember anything. Come to think of it he didn't know how it activated the first time, it was during one of their hunts from what he remembered. He tried asking a bunch of times only to be denied of the answer repeatedly, with Miura ignoring him afterward.

" This is a special case ok?" Miura whispered with a hushed tone

Before he could ask what Miura meant he felt her soft lips on his. Their lips were meeting for a chaste kiss. Panicking he opened his eyes wildly he was about to separate himself, but a blinding light emitted from their still connected forehead stopping him from his tracks.

Perplexed he could only stare at Miura as she separated from him, now with a large pink blush adorning her face a completely different expression was written on her face from what you would expect. With a glare that didn't really hold any anger, and both hands haughtily placed on her hips she made her statement.

"That was why I didn't tell you how Bond first activated!"

What?

* * *

_It was a good idea to have brought Hikio with her._

_Miura thought as she killed the last kobold in her part of the caves, wiping off some sweat the looked to where she last saw Hikio. Spotting him finishing off the last remnants of the kobolds on his side she walked toward him._

_She really had to thank Hikio for his advice at the guild, she really wasn't familiar with close quarters combat as much as she first thought. Luckily for her Hikio was more than willing to teach her all her shortcomings and she improved from there. He also makes a good teammate, quiet, gives solid suggestions, and isn't afraid to make the right calls, it wasn't really noticeable when they were with the other otherwolders. She should do this more with him often, she could work on his facial expressions while she was at it._

_Then its settled, Team Yellow and Black has been formed! Or maybe Black and Yellow! Whatever. It was about time they take a breather.  
_

_Hikio spotted her as she was walking close to him, so he turned to face the blond, nodding in her direction. She was about to tell them that they should rest a bit, but she stopped whet she says a large figure behind him. Hikio noticed this and quickly turned around, to face the giant being._

_It was a Kobold Captain_

_It was a large bipedal lizard body covered in scars that were partially covered by its chainmail armor, held on its hands is a giant iron club the size of two humans stacked atop of another. She could easily tell how large the weapon was since it was poised upward, ready to slam it down to the unfortunate person below it. Hikio braced himself for the impact having no time to dodge to surprisingly fact swing._

"_Crap!" Hikio cursed as he was sent flying towards her upon impact of the weapon_

_She ran toward him trying to catch his figure to soften the impact, which she succeeded it only partially since she was carried along with him._

_Hikio ended up on top of her, his weight pressed her down to the ground comically. Feeling a soft sensation on her mouth, she opened her eyes looked up only to notice his lips were pressed onto hers to form a chaste yet solid connection._

_!_

_She quickly pushed him off from her, the feeling of his lips lingering. Once she was free from their predicament she noticed that Hikio was knocked out. Quickly examining him for any injury, only finding a few cuts from the fall, armor absorbing most of the impact with the club. She was relieved or would have been if it wasn't for the accidental kiss._

"_That was my first too," she thought more upset that her first kiss was an accident if anything._

_BOND HAS BEEN ESTABLISHED_

_Partner: Hikigaya Hachiman_

_Effect: Minor_

_3x multiplier to physical parameters to Miura Yumiko and Hikigaya Hachiman._

_She heard the voice of Amarein in her head._

_Her Gift activated? How? Was it form the kiss?_

_She felt embarrassed to have such Gift, one that would be activated through kissing. But it should be useful against the kobold captain, it would have only been a mild difficulty fight if it didn't catch them in surprised. Now she had to fight it alone, but it should be easy with the buffs from her Gift:Bond._

_Grabbing her weapon, a bow crafted from ironwood and arachnid silk. She stood up to face her foe. Notching an arrow as she shouts her battle cry._

" _You stupid Lizard, that was my first kiss!"_

* * *

**Bond**

Classification: Gift of Amarein

Gives Miura to connect with People she considers precious to her. Depending on their intimacy their strength will multiply endlessly. Gives Miura the ability to use the skills and powers of the people or animals she is connected with (varies with Intimacy). Passively stays connected without any time limit.

Other Functions Include:

Memory Sharing, Sensation Harmonization, Emotional Telepathy, (Others still unknown)

_**Ironwood Bow**_

A high-quality bow commonly used by expert rangers. With its limbs made from Ironwood, which is known for its surprising durability and flexibility, it can fire off arrows continuously with minimum strain. Paired with Arachnid silk from Forest Broodmothers, known to yield high tensile strength. It has the ability to pierce through iron armor and maintain its power over a great distance, though not recommended for indoor use.

-Given to Miura by one of her instructors hoping to help protect the girl against strong enemies.


	4. Chapter 4 Fiery Summer Camp

Chapter 4 Fiery Summer Camp

Hikigaya Residence

A week had passed since Hachiman's undertaking with Miura, he hasn't heard from her since then, nor has he gotten any replies from his texts to her. He had even tried to call her only for her to not pick up. The loner was halfway tempted to ask Yuigahama for Miura's home address if only it didn't seem so out of odd for him to do. He could already imagine Yuigahama's questioning face, mouth opened wide with her head slightly tilted.

"Yumiko's address? Eh! Hikki are you interested in her!?"

Like hell, he would deal with her questions! So, he settled on the best way (in his opinion) to get Miura to talk to him. Let her come to him. No, he hasn't given up, he was just being patient. A man who waits is a man who wins.

So here he is, lounging in his family's living room sofa. He actually just woke up from a morning nap. He had spent the whole week training up his body to handle mana again, so he was taking a day off. Healing magic could actually heal and relieve any built-up fatigue in his body, but it doesn't help with mental fatigue built up from the strain of controlling and conjuring of spells. So, he was taking time off to rest.

Right now, he was heading to his room to get Vita-chan and play some video games, one of the many activities he missed doing in Amarein. Komachi was busy finishing her summer homework, so he was free from any annoyances while she is doing that, not like she would ever be an annoyance.

Getting his gaming device from his bedside table, he starts walking out of the room. He was stopped when he heard the sound of ringing along with vibrations from his phone. He didn't really bring his phone with him around the house, spending years away from mobile devices does that. So, he mostly leaves it on his desk or on the bed, he's even forgotten to charge it a few times.

So, you can't blame him if he missed a few calls from….Shizuka Sensei? She even sent a bunch of text, scary. He opens the text messages to read them.

This is Hiratsuka Shizuka. Please call me when you read this message.

Hikigaya-kun please contact me as soon as possible to discuss the service club's activities over the summer break.

Could you still be asleep? LOL.

I've sent you a few texts and I've given you a few calls. You're actually reading them, aren't you?

Hey, your reading them, right?

Answer the phone

Scary! She's far more terrifying than the demon generals I've fought. Is this why she is still single? He didn't want to call her back from what he read of the text she's pissed, but she visited him in the hospital a week ago. Her concern for him was evident to him at the time, he can't just ignore her calls.

Just as he was about to call Shizuka-Sensei, his bedroom door opened to reveal Komachi entering his room, a smile plastered on her face. He was happy to welcome her to his room if she was wearing something for her bottom that is. Right now, she was only wearing a shirt, and her panties are completely exposed.

"Onii-chan I finished my summer homework!"

Komachi said normally as if she almost like she wasn't naked below her waist. And people call him weird?

"So Onii-chan I studied really hard"

"Well, you'd have to" since you can't cheat with magic unlike me, well not like he would do that even if he could.

"So, I think I deserve a reward for working so hard"

Phone now long forgotten Hikigaya contemplates whether to follow along with his sister's demands, he hadn't spent much time with her the past week, with training and testing magic having taken much of his time. He Thought that he should spend this time to spoil her a bit.

" So, what do you want?"

"Huh? Oh, you're coming with me to Chiba. We can spend the day together, I want to go somewhere with you, Onii-chan. Ah, that scored a lot of Komachi points!"

"Going out is fine and all but wear some proper clothes" or I might have to cast a blinding spell on someone.

He agreed since it was a good idea to spend time with her, it's been years (in Amarein) since they last went out. But he was concerned for her state of undress.

"Ok, make sure to change into clothes easy to move in"

With that, she was off, likely going to change her clothes for more suitable ones. He takes one last look at his phone, before deciding to deal with his Sensei's matter later. He had a sister to spoil.

" I can hold that off for later, Komachi first Shizuka-Sensei later"

Spoken like a true siscon.

* * *

Hikigaya Hachiman got punk 'd, he was expecting to spend the day with his sister. Walking around Chiba, going shopping. Turns out she was given a task by his high school teacher Hiratsuka Shizuka to bring him to her since he wasn't answering her calls or replying to any of her text. To be fair he was about to call said teacher before he was stopped by Komachi.

Now, he was stuck in a car, heading to Chiba village with an irritated Shizuka, with no knowledge of why they are heading there. Oh, and Yukinoshita and Yuigahama where there too, he expects it to be some kind of club activity if the texts from Sensei where any kind of indication. The only problem with that theory is that his Imouto was there along with another tag along.

Totsuka Saika

Earlier

"Hachiman!"

Saika greeted them, while enthusiastically waving his arm. He looked happy to be invited to their club activity. Even with tennis club taking up most of his summer, he made time to spend with them.

Walking towards Hikigaya, the tennis player opens up his arms to give the loner a Saika version of a bear hug. Surprised with this action he could only respond by giving out his own awkward hug back to the charming prince of tennis. The surprise was short lived once he felt a pulse of mana from Saika, followed by an unnoticeable glow to covering his body.

Examination Magic?

It was a spell that was usually used by medics, in order to check on the body's condition, using it by creating a mental image of the patient's body like a MIR Scan. Examining the whole body like this actually drains quite a lot of mana, since you need to bypass a person's magic resistance to get a clear image of the body's inner extremities.

With this, he could be reassured that Saika remembers about their other world adventure, but that begs the question if Miura's former condition was a special case? Or their return affected Saika differently, he looks fine from what he could see. Pretty healthy too with how strong his hug surprisingly was.

"You seem healthy Hachiman"

Saika smiled at him, eyes conveying a hidden message that they will more talk later. After their short reunion, Saika then greets the others with a cheery "Yahallo!".

They still do that? why does Saika still remember that?

Present

It was a short reunion if anything, but the small action of Saika examining his body showed how worried the tennis player was. Any more discussion will have to wait until they are alone. He can't wait to spend time with such an angel.

"Hikki?"

He was disturbed from his thought by Yui calling out his name. Looking toward her, he was met with her worried gaze. He didn't know why she was looking at him like that, was there something on his face?

"Are you ok? Since you went missing you have been weird, I mean weirder"

Oh? Yui was still worried about that, looks like Yukino was sharing the same sentiment with the way she is looking over at him. He felt bad for not telling them anything, just that he went missing and had no memory of the week. He should try to reassure them a bit, this atmosphere is too bothersome.

"I feel the same as ever, no need to worry about me. If your worried of any repeats of it happening. Don't be the police already gave the all clear after a week of surveillance around my surroundings, they said that it was an isolated incident"

The last part was a little lie he told them to settle them down. Publicly the police are no longer investigating their case, but they likely have a few eyes out for him and the other returnees. Good to know their taxes are being spent wisely.

With that statement he seems to have satisfied Yui and the others, they also asked Saika the same question only to be given a similar answer. So, they went back to talking about random topics, summer homework, clothes, hair, and cute things girls usually talk about. Hikigaya decided to take a small nap before they arrive at their destination, he plans to stock up on as much energy as he could. Whatever club activity Shizuka-sensei gave them is likely to be tiring, with that last thought he went to the land of dreams.

* * *

Chiba Village, Nightime

Closing the door of the cottage assigned to them, Hikigaya walks through the cold night air seeking to clear his mind from the events of that day. Whenever the night breeze danced through the trees their leaves would rustle and wave, giving way for moonlight emanating from the sky to pierce the through dense foliage, giving a mystical experience to most people.

Except for Hikigaya, having spent countless nights camping out in the wilderness, either doing requests for the guild, staging an attack against demons or just traveling through the lands of Amarein. Such a scene is familiar to him, the only thing he would say was missing was the roars of a magical beast that seldom emanated from the surroundings and a pulse of mana resulting in light from a plant with magical composition.

The day's events were quite troublesome for the dark-haired returnee, having been dragged to Chiba village by their Sensei, calling it a club activity as an excuse. Now he has to look after a bunch of elementary school students as "Outdoor School Support Staff", a nice title for babysitter's he would give them that. They even have to cooperate with Hayama Hayato's Clique- Kakeru Tobe, Ebina Hina, and Miura Yumiko for the duration of their lodging, working with Miura would have been fine, if she hadn't kept avoiding him throughout the day, she won't even look him in the eye!

Miura was the one that kissed him! Why does it feel like she was the victim? He didn't even know what that kissed meant, was there a special meaning behind it? Or was it just a way for her to be able to use her Gift to return her memories? He would have talked to her if only they weren't in such a large group, he'll need to find a way to drag her away from the group so they can have a chat in private. Maybe a magically ignited small forest fire? No, that would be dangerous if it gets out of hand. And why is it he could only think of fire magic when it concerns Miura?

That wasn't even the main problem of the day, it would be the unwilling elementary school outcast.

Tsurumi Rumi

Elementary school kids sure are scary, making a game on isolating a member from their class. The target of their "fun" this time is Rumi, and it just stuck on to her from that point on. Being alone is fine but being forced to be alone is painful. They, the service club and Hayama's clique tried to think of a way to solve the issue but ended up arguing instead, so seeing as the sky was turning dark decided to hold off thinking of a resolution for later and went to sleep for the night.

Seeing that Rumi's problem can't be solved at the current moment, he opted to go solve his own issues. First was Saika, he wanted to know if anything strange happened to him, unfortunately before he could ask, the tennis player was already asleep by the time he returned from his bath. At that point, he gave up on doing anything for the day and decided to go to sleep. But, how could he? With such a cute being(Saika) sleeping in front of him. So, he went for a walk to calm his mind/heart.

At some point during his walk, he spotted a clearing in from of him, from the space he heard faint humming of an of children's song "twinkle twinkle". Getting close to the clearing, his breath was taken from him by the figure in from. Yukinoshita was standing there looking at the night sky as the light from the moon gave her an enchanting glow it was hard for him no to be dazed by the sight. Slowly he started walking silently, steps preside and calculated, so as not to disturb her singing. Coming closer to her he got a glimpse what she was gazing at as she sang.

The night sky, black and serene, lit up by the stars that twinkle with everlasting light. Patterns formed by them randomly in their placement gave off a beautiful harmony with the serene but plain dark canvas.

"Out stargazing?"

Seeing Yukinoshita finish the song he asked her. Catching her off guard Yukinoshita jumped at his voice, body tensing, and eyes widen from surprise. Only to calm down as she recognizes the voice, looking from its source but because of the trees, she didn't spot him immediately.

"…Who's there? A Goblin?"

Yukinoshita jested, already knowing it was him from his voice alone. Yet she continued the act, hugging her body as if to protect herself from the imaginary being, called Hikigoblin. Having enough of her nonsense, he then walks into the clearing stomping the ground to show his displeasure of being called a goblin.

He looked nothing like one!

"It's me, can't you even recognize my voice? Were clubmates, and at least acquaintances."

Ignoring his complaining she spoke. " What are you doing in this hour? You best go to your eternal sleep."

Wow, it was almost like she didn't give him that worried look this morning. He decided to play along with her.

" Could you try not to act nice when you're wishing for my death. Let me ask again since you didn't answer. Were you out stargazing?"

She looked down guild framing her face.

"Miura was lashing out at me, so I spent thirty minutes refuting her argument and making her cry…I didn't know she would cry of all things… Yuigahama is comforting her."

She's weak against tears? He should try to cry in front of her sometimes.

But Miura was crying huh? She should have been stronger than that unless Yukinoshita was using some really painful words it's unlikely she cried just because of that. Maybe something else is bothering her, more thing to talk to Miura about.

"That girl... we need to do something about her." Hikigaya noticed Yukinoshita continued talking, he was only half listening, but he knew the main topic of from her words, help Tsurumi Rumi.

"You're really going out of your way for a girl you don't even know."

"We've been doing things solely for people we don't know this whole time. I don't extend a helping hand

to people I know through association. Besides... don't you think she resembles Yuigahama-san somewhat?"

"You think so? She resembles you if anything."

Yukinoshita looked at him with an ever so slightly lonesome expression on her face. Neither agreeing or disagreeing with his words instead, she furder explained her reasons.

"I think... Yuigahama-san might have gone through something like this before. "Also...I doubt Hayama-Kun will ever get his mind off it,""

That's is true Hayama did have a kind of personality if this was a novel he would have been transported to another world and been the hero.

"Hey, did something happen with you and Hayama?"

With her sharp attitude towards Hayama and the first time, Hayama came into the clubroom. It was noticeable they have had a history.

"We went to the same elementary school, that's all. Our parents know each other as well. His father is the legal advisor for our company. His mother's a doctor, by the way."

"Dealing with family friends sounds like a pain as well."

"I suppose so." She stated plainly

"You make it sound like it's not your problem..."

"That's because it's my sister's job to show up in those public situations I mentioned. I'm nothing but a stand-in."

"Even so... I'm glad I came here today. I thought it was impossible."

Yukinoshita, not grasping the meaning of what she was saying. But Yukinoshita gazed up at the starry night, unmoving. It was as if she had not said anything at all.

"Why do you say that?" He looked at her waiting for her to answer his question. But her gaze to the starry sky remained unperturbed. Like she didn't want to have this conversation. But he waited for her to speak.

Silence was born between them. after a moment of this had passed, Yukinoshita stood up straight.

"We should be heading back now."

"Have it your way, See ya later."

"Good night."

Yukinoshita walked toward where her lodgings were supposed to be, he watches as her figure disappears into the darkness.

Should he have asked her again? It didn't look like she wanted to talk about it, not like it would have solved her problems with just knowing, nor was it any of his business to get involved. He could only watch her as she goes about her way if she asks for help he might give it some thought.

He gazes at the night sky the same one Yukinoshita was looking at, wondering if she was looking for an answer from it, and if she found anything that could help her.

* * *

Walking back to his shared lodged, Hikigaya strode leisurely and slowly step by step, not in any rush to get to his destination and taking the time to admire the surroundings as he did this. The moon was now high up in the sky, it must have been past midnight, his conversation with Yukinoshita lasted longer than he thought. But still he does not rush to arrive back, it mattered little if he slept a few minutes earlier, it was better to enjoy this peaceful silence.

His peace was short-lived once he heard a startled scream, he decided to inspect on the source of the cry which a few dozen meters away from him. Arriving at the general origin of the yell, not far from him, he spotted a green light emanating through the shrubs accompanied by silent curses. He could feel magical energy being expended from the same direction as the light.

[Recovery]

As the name implies the spell is used to recover from minor injuries, it limited to injuries that can heal within a few days, so it won't be useful for anything life-threatening.

He quickly approached the shrub to look for a way through, seeing no way to pass he goes for the more forceful method. Breaking through the foliage, snapping a few branches and getting twigs and leaves in his hair as he did. Finally, he was able to see who the magical user is.

Glowing hands held close to her sprained ankle, which was barely noticeable due to her use of recovery magic. Her figure glowed emerald green from the light of the spell. She was kneeling down to reach the appendage, causing her curly blonde hair to cascade over her shoulder shrouding the expression on her face.

"Muira? What happened?"

He called out to her, upon hearing his voice Miura turned to look up to him, the corner of her eyes were damp and nose red likely from crying. Miura being taken by surprise by his sudden appearance canceled Recovery, leaving her ankle half healed. Standing up from her position she answered his question.

"Nothing, I was just out for a walk. What about you Hikio? You looked really tired earlier, I thought you would be asleep by now."

Miura not wanting to talk about her injury, decided to ask a question of her own.

"Just out to enjoy the night" He answered plainly " I heard from Yukinoshita that you ended up crying after having an argument." He decided to steer their conversation in a different direction.

" What! That little….. It wasn't because of her, I was just so frustrated that we couldn't do anything to help Tsurumi. You would think that with all that I-We have been through in Amarein, helping one girl should be easy."

Miura confessed her troubles, frustration dripping from her voice as she spoke. She must have felt powerless, to not be able to help someone in front of her. The blond had always shown care for children, acting like an older sister of sorts. Whenever they stumbled into orphans at Amarein she would always try to help them, no matter how busy or tired she was.

" How admirable of you to feel that way. Unfortunately, with the way thing are right now, we won't be able to solve this problem, it's best to see how the situation will develop tomorrow and then think up of solutions."

Kids can be quite sporadic the situation could improve or worsen depending on how they handle this, the best thing to do know is to wait for a favorable situation to arise. Time is short with the camp ending soon.

"You're right, we can do that tomorrow" she signed "We should get back to our rooms to sleep for the night" with that said Miura looks at him expectantly her gaze anxious, with a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"What?" He asked not getting the meaning behind the gaze.

" I sprained my ankle, so carry me "

* * *

"Your leg should be fine by now. Why do I have to carry you?"

Hikigaya didn't know why Miura insisted him on carrying her. The blond should have used [recovery] earlier to have healed it, but maybe not, his arrival may have stopped that process midway through. Now as payback, she decided to have him carry her.

Miura's grip around his neck tightened at his complaint. Her uninjured leg, which was hanging just beside his legs, nudged him harshly. If he could see her face he would have seen the faint red glow emanating from her cheeks.

"N..no it's not, I stopped halfway when you arrived, I thought Yui followed me out. It still hurts when I try to walk, but I should be fine tomorrow, so I don't need to use magic again. Hikio, it was your fault I didn't finish, so you need to carry me back as punishment. Not to mention how tiring the day was."

She may have whispered the last part, but Hikigaya still heard it, since they were so close together. She was completely relaxed on his back with her chest leaning forward, she unknowingly presses her growing mounds on his back. Her chin rested on the loner's shoulder, allowing him to hear her every breath she took clearly. Since she was wearing short his hands are now holding her uncovered thighs, the soft and delicate texture foreign to the dark haired teen

Every so often she would adjust her position to make herself comfortable. The action would set his face ablaze, with how certain parts would rub against him. Her hair would sometimes flutter in the wind, sending the scent of poppies to his nose.

Hikigaya used all of his willpower to act as if none of it was affecting him, which amount to nothing seeing as his red cheeks show he is failing miserably. Unable to take the growing silence between them he decided to speak.

" You...uh, are you fine with me now? You were avoiding me all day, so I thought you didn't want to talk to me."

This wasn't what he wanted to ask. But before he could stop himself his works already left his mouth.

"No" Miura denied " I just didn't know how to face you, whenever I look at you that "thing" a week ago flashed through my head," she said shyly while pressing her head on his back as if trying to hide from the shame. " It's fine now though"

The images from a week ago surfaced in his mind, along with all the sensations that day. His heartbeat sped up, due to the increase of the already plentiful amounts of stimulation. Miura could definitely hear his heart beating out of his chest.

But he was reassured that Miura didn't hate his guts. He didn't want that to happen, not with her. It surprised him how much he cared for their relationship, but before he could think of anything of it further, Miura's left hand, which had been wrapped around his shoulder to prevent her from falling off his back, was moved under his arm. Palms now placed on his chest, where his heart was located.

"Oh my, Hikio? Your heart is beating really fast. Hehe, is someone excited from carrying my teenage body?" She said, an impish grin plastered on her face.

"Huh!? It's your chest rubbing that kept rubbing against my back. Have some self-awareness woman"

"Pervert"

"No, this is a normal reaction. It shows I am a perfectly healthy young man, admiring a beautiful young woman."

Gone was the awkwardness between them, now that Miura had her memories they could as they once did in Amarein. After a few years fighting alongside each other, their once dry and polite conversations turned into battles of who could tease and fluster who first. Either one of them is silenced by embarrassment or interrupted by their party members. Luckily for their party, these kinds of arguments between them are rare.

But before Miura could counter his statement, a girl's voice pierces through the trees.

"Onii-chan?"

Komachi arrived not long after, walking through the tree's in front of them, toward the direction of the lodge. Spotting them she waved her hands, or she would have if she didn't freeze mid-motion after realizing the positions they were in.

"Miura-sempai, I was out looking for you. Why is Onii-chan carrying you? Are you hurt?"

Komachi inquired, she even walked around them to inspect Miura for any injuries. Seeing none, she walks in front of them, her head tilted to the side silently asking for answers. Miura for her part stayed silent, only pushing down on Hikigaya. Understanding her intentions, he answers Komachi's silent demand.

"Yeah, she sprained her ankle, nothing major but she asked me to carry her anyway. Probably tired from the day"

Miura kicked him for his last statement.

"Oh, I thought you guys were out for a midnight rendezvous like lovers? Yuigahama and Yukinoshita would be upset if you were out seeing another girl Onii-chan." Komachi teases them hoping to get a rise out of her brother.

" You're kidding. And why would care if I see another girl, they might surprise that I could have a normal relationship. Anyway, let's get back to the lodges I am really tired"

With that, they walk back to their respective quarters, with Hikigaya carrying Miura all the way back to hers. Miura only listened to the sibling squabbles, opting to rest on the loners back. That's what it looks like to them at least. Unknown to the sibling Miura's face turned blazing red when Komachi said "Lovers".

So, their day ended with some having far less sleep then they should have.

* * *

The next day, Test of Courage

In a dark part of the forest, a group of elementary school girls is being frightened by three high schoolers. The elementary school students were arguing with each other, while the teens were glaring at them fiercely, but if you look closely the glares seem strained.

Before things could escalate any further a camera shutter was heard, along with a flash of light. Blinding those teens who have been in the dark for some time. This allowed Tsurumi Rumi and her group to escape from their fearful situation.

Hikigaya was surprised by her actions, saving her fake friends when they isolated her and talked behind her back. Saving people regardless of what they have done, is a trait of a hero, Rumi would have been a great one.

A Genuine one.

Hikigaya could only lament of the day's events, if he had to scare a few elementary schoolers to help someone, he would say it was worth it since no one got hurt. Their plan had succeeded, not in the way he expected but still a success. Now they could spend the rest of the evening getting scolded by Shizuka-sensei for scaring children. Yay.

"Kyaaaa"

Suddenly a scream erupted from the direction where Rumi and her group ran toward. Fear could be felt emanating from the voice. That was odd no one was assigned there for the event. A sense of dread came over him, the feeling in his body whenever a monster appears.

He ran toward the location of where the scream came from, leaving Yukinoshita and Yuigahama in their hiding spot, only calling out his name as he moved out of their view. He could sense Miura also moving to action the same moment he did.

[Reinforcement]

Using a spell to strengthen his legs, he speeds up with new vigor. Zooming through the trees as he approaches his destination, he spots one of the elementary girls backed against a tree. Her face terrified, but it was different from when Hayama and his group were scaring them. The terror was more primal, it was as if she didn't know what she was seeing, and that alone frightens the elementary schooler. He couldn't see what she was looking at, so he sped up.

With one last burst of speed, he arrived at Tsurumi Rumi's and the group's side. Finally, he spots the subject of their fear.

A Goblin

A small stature with its back hunched making it seem even smaller it has a sickly green body full of scaled skin and boils with ears, large and pointed, and nose long and curved like a crow's beak, teeth jagged and uneven ready to maw on flesh. Its eyes piss yellow were gazing at them- Hikigaya and Tsurumi's group with vile intent.

"Goblin gob!"

It snarled at them waving its weapon- a machete, held with its deceptively strong arms. Seeing it was preparing to charge Hikigaya placed himself between the children and the gobbling preparing to block off its advance. After doing so he ordered them to get away from the area, not desiring for them to see what he was about to do.

"Rumi! Get them away from here!" He ordered Tsurumi, seeing as she was the least afraid if, only by a small amount.

Rumi was brought back to reality with his command, she quickly grabbed the nearest person, while telling others to follow her.

Seeing this, the Goblin went into a frenzy charging toward them with abandon. Dirt getting kicked up as it rushed to the girls for the attack. It's claw-like hand spread out ready to grab, anything that approaches its range.

But before it could get close to them, Hikigaya intercepted it. Raising his leg to kick the Goblin's side, the result of his actions was the body of the monster bending into a bow shape from the point of impact.

"Miura must be close" His body is already strengthened with magic from earlier adding to it Miura's [Gift:Bond], his kick should be capable of breaking a steel beam, and he might even make a hole in the ground while doing so. A Goblin's puny body stood no chance against his deadly blow. The Goblin ended up smashing through a tree, dead before it even hit the ground.

"Hikio, I passed by Tsurumi and her group! She said there was a monster?"

That was when Miura made her appearance. Hikigaya's leg still raised from the kick. The Goblin's dead body sprawled on the ground, blood dripping from its orifices. Seeing the Goblin, her concerned expression turned it to one of surprised.

"Goblin? Why is such a vile thing here on earth?"

He wondered the same, it looked almost the same as the ones in Amarein. Ignoring individual traits, they tend to have, this one's eyes are yellow, the ones in Amarein have dirty red eyes. Not to mention I can even speak, thou limited to one word. Are you supposed to be a Pokémon? Poser. It must be a different race of Goblin.

"We can think about that later. First, we burn its body, we need to erase evidence of its existence before anyone else arrives. Miura…"

Before he could finish talking Miura was already heading to the Goblin, already understanding the meaning behind Hikigaya's word. A thrum of mana weaved through her hands, as her spell began to manifest to the world.

"[Inferno]"

A wall of flame came to be, an intense burning blue flame at its center, the Goblin's would be nothing but ashes after the spell. The spell was usually used at a bigger scale, but with Miura's affinity with flame magic, controlling such a spell was trivial. Heck, she even used less mana, he would have wasted more mana if he cast the spell.

Hikigaya found the situation funny, using an Expert level spell to clean a monsters corp. Turning away from the flame to search for the Goblin's weapon, he found it embedded to the ground not far away. The machete was well worn with blood stains on its handle, it was likely a few years old. He held onto it for now. Goblins are known to stay in the nest, this one might have been a scout. He would have to search for it after he handles everything here. What should he tell the others? The kids saw the Goblin and even heard it speak so it would be difficult to say it was only a wild animal.

"Hikio!"

Miura's frantic shout broke him out of his thoughts. He expected more Goblins to have appeared, but what he saw was the trees ablaze. Miura was running toward him with a face full of panic. Looks like she lost control of the spell. Was she rusty?

"Hikio, I channeled too much mana into the spell! And I can't draw any water with magic, the air is too dry!"

Miura was speaking frantically, flustered and embarrassed she lost control of her best element. He should have watched her since she recently got her memories back, she likely couldn't find the time or a place(he was lucky to have found the warehouse in the first place) to practice magic.

"I can use [Void Air] but the area is too large, help me cover the right side of the fire with its area of effect."

Void Air was a spell that removes oxygen from the air, it covers a large area. In Amarein it was used to stop fires in research facilities, in order to avoid damage to equipment and research. The magic manipulates the chemical composition in the air, making it a Master level spell.

The two stood close to each other, accumulating the mana necessary to invoke the spell. Right as they were to cast the spell a voice called out to them.

"What are you doing!? Get away from the flames, actually come with me." Shizuka Sensai suddenly appeared from the tree's voice filled with apprehension, she looked frantic with a large wildfire appearing close to the camp, it wasn't surprising the teacher was concerned for everyone's safety.

"We already called the fire department. They are sending a team to stop the fire, but the camp has been canceled. We're evacuating everyone in the forest."

Looks like the teachers spotted the flames from the camp. He and Miura can't stop it now that everyone has seen it, the fire suddenly stopping would be too conspicuous. They could only depend on the fire department to extinguish it. Shizuka-Sensei grabs both of their hands in order to escort them out of the forest.

So, their summer camp ended in flames.

.

.

.

"But I still need to kill the Goblins"

* * *

Note**:**

If you noticed I skipped most of the cannon, I had a hard time integrating it into the story without making it seem like I am just copying and pasting the story. So, I decided to skip most of it, everyone should already know what happens. Right? I will probably slowly diverge from canon anyway, with how the story seems to be advancing. Oh, but I will keep the important events, of course, I want to see how returnee Hiki acts in those.

next chapter will be next week, March 5

Make sure to leave a review, whether negative or positive. I can take it!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 Normal Summer Outing

Chapter 5 Normal Summer Outing

_She sets the body ablaze, blue flames blooming from the Goblin's chest a wall of fire rises. The intense heat quickly turning the goblin's body into charred flesh, the meager clothing the goblin was wearing already turned to ash. The scent of burnt flesh permeates through the air. _

_She scowls from the smell, infusing more mana into the flames to quickly be done with the task. Miura never liked burning bodies, even the remains of monsters, but it was the best way to get rid of any evidence. With her flames, only ashes shall remain, the blonde takes great pride in her mastery over flames, spending thousands of hours turning her magic to an art form._

_She looks toward her companion, Hikio was inspecting an old machete swinging it around to test its weight. He might not let it show, but he was quite shocked to discover a Goblin in our world. She knew him well enough to notice slight changes in his facial features, and not only that. She could also feel his emotions through their Bond, sensing the loner's emotions as if it was her own. The only difference is that she could switch it on and off if she wishes too. Normally the ability is left deactivated due to its intrusiveness to her partner. She had activated the ability once she saw Hikio run toward the screams._

_Having focused on destroying the corpse of the goblin, she had forgotten to turn off the ability. She could feel Hikio's emotions, a sense of relief with a trace of curiosity came through the connection._

"_At least be a little thankful I am disposing of the body for you" she mumbled without any heat behind the words. Hikio had always been lacking when it comes asking for another's help, forgetting to thank the person at times. Only to be reminded to do it later and give his thanks awkwardly. Miura would remind him at times when he forgets to thank her._

"_You should appreciate whatever a girl does for you. You know."_

_Honestly, she finds those little awkward interactions with him cute. There that time he was approached by prostitutes in the red-light district of Speron, she had to hug his arm and act like his lover to dissuade them. He could only mumble a soft "Thank You" later that day, how adorable._

"_Lovers huh"_

_They made an odd pair even in Amarein, the dark stoic man and the fiery passionate woman. Always pairing up for Quest and missions. No one expected them to get along so well, excluding moments when they got into arguments. They were a team, comrades. But she wanted more._

_Now they are back being high schoolers, did things change for them? Well yes. In Amarein they were [Otherworlders], humans beyond the realm of common sense. They stood at the top of society both in power and prestige, only second to royalty. Now they were on different ends of the social hierarchy. She, little miss popular, and him the social outcast, standing at two different points in society. To other people anyway, she didn't bother herself with what they thought._

_Miura would spend time with Hikio, whether he wants too or not. He would probably say it was bad for her image. Why should she care about how random people see her? She wasn't a teenager anymore! At least mentally… she will be a total babe in a few years! She should take him out for "lunch" after the summer camp…hehe._

_**Intimacy has increased**_

_Partner: Hikigaya Hachiman (Hikio)_

_Effect: Very High_

_30x multiplier to physical parameters to Miura Yumiko and Hikigaya Hachiman._

_10x multiplier magical ability to Miura Yumiko and Hikigaya Hachiman._

_New skill available: Spirit Fusion_

_She blushed after hearing the voice of her Gift: bond. She one-sidedly grew intimate with Hikio, she hated it when her power does this. _

_Miura stopped her line of thought when she heard the sound of a tree falling over along with the roar of flames. Looking up from the small mound of dirt she was stomping on during her tirade. A large portion of the forest was on fire, and it was spreading rapidly. The leaves being dry due to the season, making them perfect fuel for the flames._

"_AH Crap! I lost control of the spell." She panicked, such a mistake normally doesn't happen when she uses Fire Spells. Preparing to cast a water spell to douse the forest fire, mana gathers around her to fuel the spell._

" _Azure Lane…..." nothing happened, the mana for the spell dissipated into the air, even with magic circles appearing around her there was no reaction. The spell didn't activate? She tried the spell a second time only to get the same result. Was the air too dry? Panic now completely overtaking her, she rushed to her last lifeline._

"_HIKIO!"_

* * *

Miura Residence

Her eyes burst open, body jumping out of her bed. Flying through the air she lands gracefully on the ground, she looks around realizing she was in her room. Realizing it was a dream she relaxes and returns to her bed to sit down.

"Why'd I have to dream about that? How embarrassing, running to Hikio for help like that. Stupid [Gift], of all the times to grow stronger."

Whenever her [Bond] intimacy increases to a certain degree, a whole new level of buffs would emerge. This time the boost in strength was too much for her, resulting in her loss in control of the fire. Normally they would have some time to adjust to the power boost, but the sudden rise in Intimacy was too drastic the last few days. Thus, they entered a new realm of power.

Remembering what the voice announced yesterday, she realized she gained a new skill. Willing the voice of Amarein to speak again. She asks what the new skill is, yesterday she was too preoccupied by the large fire to pay attention.

[Spirit Fusion]

Unifies the two partner's minds to create a battle avatar. The avatar has aspects of both partners, making it the perfect blend of both. With enough Intimacy, the battle avatar can have the potential to fight Titans.

Miura was astounded by her new skill. Titans are also known as Elder Gods, they were immortal giants of incredible strength and knowledge, possessing powerful rituals and magic. Spirit Fusion could be their ace in the hole if they were still in Amarein. Here on earth, using such an ability would gather too much attention. What would they even use it on?

"It's still nice to have. I wonder how strong it is with mine and Hikio's current Intimacy. It's got to be pretty strong right?"

Deciding to start her day she proceeds to go out of her room. Before he could reach the door, her phone buzzed, indicating she received a message. Picking it up she opened it to see who it was from.

Hikio?

Wondering what she wanted she proceed to open the message.

'Miura, can you meet me at Chiba village? We need to take care of any Goblins, that might be there'

Goblins, she hated those things, they were a source of the plight for many small villages back in Amarein. Killing livestock, pillaging villages, raping women. They were a plight to the world, but they were like cockroaches hard to get rid of all of them, if you leave one alive they breed quickly.

'Sure, let's meet around 10 o'clock. Do I need to bring anything?'

If they were going to do anything she needed to be prepared. They might search for a goblins nest to know where they came from.

'Bring a weapon if you can, since there might be a fight. Also, wear clothes suited for moving'

Replying with an 'Ok' she leaves to prepare for their outing if she could call it that. Hikio would have preferred wearing armor, rather just normal clothes. It would be difficult to acquire armor in such short notice, so they had to settle for everyday clothes. They can use magic to protect themselves if they need to.

She stops realizing her [Gift], the Unique ability given by Amarein. They weren't in Amarein anymore, and yet her [Gift] is still growing stronger and evolving. Being away from the influence of Amarein, the [Gift] should have become stagnant. Yet such a powerful skill still appeared, and her power still strengthened and grew more powerful. How was that possible? Are the others being affected as well?

Does the Earth have anything to do with it?

* * *

The portion of the forest had burned down, majestic trees of this beautiful place now stand destitute. The trees now standing solemnly as charred pillars of wood, sometimes accompanies by small mounds of ash and burned debris. Any form of life that once lived in this place were either killed by the fire or moved to another part of the forest.

Hikigaya was perched up on one of the trees located close to the forest fire, it was high enough that he could see all the affected areas. He was there to look for any signs of goblins, either goblin totems, nest, or tracks. After surveying the area for a few minutes, and spotting nothing of relevance in his location, he concluded that the goblins were deeper in the forest. So, he decided to wait here for Miura who will arrive shortly.

Chiba village was not really affected by the fire, firefighter rapidly reacting to the incident were able to stop the flames before it got out of hand. On another hand the Summer Camp was canceled, the parents don't want any of their children close to where such an incident occurred. The school was able to send all the kids home early the next day, but there were some exceptions.

Tsurumi and her group were the only kids close to the initial point of the "wildfire", so then they were asked a few questions. They were questioned if they spotted any source of the fire. They all responded with a confused "no", thinking that they were, here because of the "monster". When they mentioned it, the authorities thought they were traumatized by the event and imagined a fake monster.

Shizuka-sensei, on the other hand, asked them- him and Miura, if they spotted any sighs of the "monster". He lied, of course, stating it was a wild boar that was slightly burned by the fire, making it seem monstrous. The teacher eyed him skeptically until Miura interjected with her side of the story(lie), convincing the teacher with it. Can't sensei trust what he says? Even if it's a lie.

Sensing Miura arriving, he faced her direction and jumped toward her. The loner landed in front of the firestarter giving her a light scare. Anger painting her features, she stomps one of his feet with her heel out of frustration.

"Why'd you suddenly jumped down like that! I was about to join you up there, you're lucky I noticed you were going down or we would have collided"

"Sorry" he left his perch to greet her, why did she have to be so upset?

Seeing her not calming down, he just lets her release her anger on his poor foot. It didn't really hurt, it was a good thing he was wearing thick shoes. He only needed to reinforce it with magic to make the pressure from Miura's foot disappear.

The forest fire must be bothering her. Not only did she fail in controlling her strongest element, she even blames herself ending summer camp prematurely. The blonde must feel horrible coming to this place again.

" You shouldn't let what happened to bother you it was an honest mistake. No one would blame you for it."

Her anger disappears, but it doesn't look like her guilt subsided. He was hoping that was all he needed to say to improve her mood, if this was an anime that would have certainly worked. They were going out to slay some Goblins, it would be bad if she doesn't function at her absolute best. Goblins may be paltry foes, but they could be quite deadly if you don't pay attention to them during a fight.

Looking toward the location of Miura's accidental pyromania. He ponders a way to solve his current problem. He had already thought of another way to rid her of feeling of guilt. It will likely use up a lot of energy, but it was better than dealing with an ill-tempered woman for the rest of the day. Grabbing the blonde's wrist, he brings her to the center of the burned trees.

Miura was startled by his sudden actions but didn't try anything to resist him. Realizing Hikigaya was bringing her to the center of the charred forest she shoots him with a questioning gaze. He ignores her look and start to gather a substantial amount of mana. Wisps of blue energy slowly gather around him, formula whirlpool of mana, spinning, and gathering at the center of his being. His body aches with the sudden influx of mana, once he had gathered enough mana he proceeds with the next step.

"[Overgrowth]"

After invoking the spell, he kneels down to place his hand on the ground. Transferring all the gathered-up mana in his body, he channels the mana into his spell. Lifting his hand from the ground, a small green patch of vegetation is now found there. The plants slowly unravel from the small patch of earth into its surroundings. Seeing the ever-growing waves of vegetation Miura was surprised, not because of Hikigaya using magic, but because he used it here.

One should know that a forest doesn't grow overnight, but now the former black and dead land is quickly returning to life. This won't go unnoticed by the locals, the people will report this to their local government, and then to the whatever higher power after that.

"Hikio, I don't think you should have done this. Won't this bring to much attention?"

He looks to Miura, just realizing the implications of his actions. Looking around him, once again nature came back to this desolate landscape. He would have found it beautiful, if not for what would happen if anyone who knew about the fire saw this.

"No big deal, if magic started problem then magic can solve the problem too"

" If you're worried about it that much, we can just cast a spell to ward people away from here. I already did it to the warehouse, so I know it works. Also, shouldn't you thank me?"

"Why?"

She tilts her wondering what he meant, he gestured around her to show the blond what he means. Looking over the lush new greenery. Miura quickly realized the intent of his actions, she blushed a look away from his eyes.

"Oh, thanks." she said shyly

"It wasn't much"

Looking back at him, she caught the sighs of exhaustion from his body.

Shallow breath

Shaky hands

And some sweat dripping from his neck.

Realizing his exhaustion had been spotted, he turns to walk in a random destination in the forest. But before he could take a step Miura's delicate hands grab on to him. Wondering what she was doing, he tries to turn to face her but was quickly surprised when he found himself on the ground.

Looking up through her blonde tresses. Miura's lips formed into a gentle smile, as she slowly rubs his hair from her position. Realizing what is happening Hikigaya's senses heightens. He could feel her soft thighs behind his head, and the scent of poppies that she radiated. Unable to handle the stimulation, he moves his arm over his face to hide his embarrassment. As he was thinking of a way to get out of his current predicament he hears Miura's sweet voice.

"Thanks for the hardwork~"

* * *

A pitch-black cave found at a side of the mountain, its entrance covered in vines and foliage. It would be difficult for a passerby to have noticed a hole there. But if you know what you are looking for, the place was easy to spot.

You can hear the sound of battle emanating from the depths of the cave. The frightened screams of high pitch and distorted voices are joined by the sound of cutting flesh.

"16,17,18" an even voice counted, three Goblin corpses lay by the owner of the voice. Bloody and eviscerated, chunks of flesh cut off from their bodies, their faces left frozen in fear.

"Two more here, that makes twenty Goblins. A surprisingly large group, it's a good thing we found them, or they would have caused a mess in the town" another voice called out. Two dead corpses lay not from her, arrows sticking out the base of the Goblin's neck.

"[Search]"

A sudden pulse of mana goes through the air, allowing the user to be aware of his surroundings. Discovering one more cavern in front of him he notifies his companion.

"Miura, one more room to go. There seems to be a Hob in it, must be their leader "

His companion walks to stand beside him, looking over to the next opening Miura readies her weapon. Held in her hand is a traditional Japanese Bow called a Yumi, commonly used to practice kyudo, and on her back is a quiver half full of arrows.

Looking at his own weapon he got from the first Goblin. An old machete that was worn and dull from his recent battles. Judging the weapon was useless at its current state, he decided to throw it away.

"I am surprised you got that Yumi" he expresses in jealousy in Miura's weapons quality.

"Huh! Who are you suddenly calling Yumi, it's a cute nickname but…"

Realizing her misunderstanding he blushes. She mistook Yumi as a nickname for her first name Yumiko.

He was talking about the bow. Shouldn't she have understood he was talking about the bow since it was her own weapon? How could she have misunderstood it that way?

"N..no I meant the bow, the yumi bow." He tells her awkwardly

"This thing? I bought it from one of those hardcore archery stores" she looked disappointed as she said those words. Did she actually like the name?

"You liked the nickname, didn't you?"

"I don't dislike it…"

Hikigaya was stumped, is she trying to be misleading? Why can't you be honest Miura? He doesn't have the mood to deal with this now, he has Goblins to kill.

"There's still a Hob left to fight, don't let down your guard, Yumi" Hikigaya teases her

She blushed "I know, what do you take me for? We've been through this situation a hundred times"

"I see" She didn't strike down the nickname?

Walking to the next cavern, it was pitch black with the walls painted in darkness. They both cast flare, filling the room with light. The corner of the room was filled with bones that seem to have come from animals, there were also some human bones mixed in the pile. The center of the room contained a crude chair, that served as a throne for the monster that sat upon it. With a height and build that would make adults seem like children, apathetically the monster gazed at them.

Slowly standing up from its position, its muscle contract with the movement. Legs thick as a human's body supporting the giant's weight, its arms looked like it could snap a tree in haft, holding a two-meter wooden club. Body full of scars from its many battles, this being raised up from being a simple goblin.

Goblin Champion

Heroes of their race, they are large enough to compete with ogres in strength. through numerous life and death battle, they have become capable fighters. They give could even the most hardened veterans trouble.

"Gooahhhh!"

The Champion roared at the two returnees, stomping the ground making their surrounding quake with its step. The muscle around its neck showing with the amount of effort it gave. Pointing its weapon at them, it tries to taunt them into the fight.

"A Champion? To have one in a small group of goblins is strange"

Hikigaya was surprised to find a Goblin Champion from a nest of goblins. Usually, you would find a Champion leading a horde or serving a lord with a few Hobgoblins. To meet one in such an isolated group is rare, maybe 1 in 10000 nests of goblins might have one.

" Does it matter? We still need to take it down. Let me do it, I just have just the spell to use on that big green dunderhead"

The Goblin Champion seemed to have understood Miura's insult. It turned to face her with a scowl further enhancing it gruesome looking face. Positioning itself into a charging stance it prepares to pounce at Miura.

" No. Let me take care of this, the Goblin Champion is a perfect test dummy for my [Gift]" Hikigaya walked forward to face the Champion.

" That's overkill, isn't it? It might be a champion, but at most its strong as a mid-tier Ogre. We should be able to kill it with our current strength without using our [Gifts]."

" It's fine, it's fine. Let me handle this guy. No need to get your pretty little hands dirty."

Hearing no answer from Muira behind him, he walks forward to face the Goblin Champion. If he had looked back, he would have noticed Miura looking at her hands with a blush. Pretty?

Hikigaya walked closer to the Champion, once he was a few meters in front of it he stops. Gazing at each other, one with apathy and another rage, they prepare for battle. It seemed like the Goblin waited for the returnees to finish its discussion, it must have thought it didn't matter which puny worm it killed first.

Hikigaya form is enveloped by a shroud of energy, his very being roared with power and authority. Looking up to the Champion, his dead eyes sharpened and radiated with mana. With this change, he began to use his [Gift]. Opening his mouth to speak, his words dictated with a sovereignty authority of a king

[Arise: Daemon]

A shadow raised from the ground, taking the form of an armored being. Plate armor covering its form, sharp and dignified as it stood beside its master. It looked ghostlike with black mist flowing from its dark body, and glowing blue light radiating from the opening the eyes of its helmet. One would mistake it for a human knight ready to protect his liege. If not for the two demonic horns protruding from its skull.

No, it was not part of the helmet. This is one of the characteristics of the Demon he killed, his name was Deamon, or that is what Hikigaya named him. After the loner used his [Gift] on the deceased demon captain he defeated. Deamon should be quite strong since it has served him for a long time. More than enough to kill a Goblin Champion.

"Kill it"

He commanded the shadow. Responding to its master's order, it charges with vigor to kill...no destroy the Goblin. Quickly closing the distance, it strikes the Champion with its fist. The Goblin responded quickly, by using its weapon smash into the appendage to try redirect from it. Unfortunately for it, Daemons fists were unaffected by the GC's blow.

The strike was able to land on the GC's chest, knocking it back a few meters. It seemed to have twisted away from the deadly blow, to avoid itself from dying, but it sustained sustained injuries. Coughing up blood the goblin roared with wrath.

But it matters little to Daemon what the Goblin Champion felt. Appearing right in from of it the shadow stabbed its fists through the Goblins neck.

The Goblin gurgle one last time before it fell into a heap of blood and gore. Daemon walks back to Hikigaya, bowing in front of him once he was there. With blood still dripping from his hands, the scene looked like that of a mad knight, worshiping its king.

"Good job," the dark-haired teen said nonchalantly, such a result was what he suspected.

"Why are you praising it? It probably doesn't even care, what you say and just wants to follow your orders" Miura no longer flustered with his earlier remark. "Just go test finish testing your [Gift] already, we spent the whole afternoon in this stuffy cave"

"Okay, okay. Can't you be a little more patient?"

Walking toward the dead Goblin Champion, he prepares his [Gift]. Power emanating from his body as he orders it to…

[Arise]

The corpse is suddenly covered in shadow twisting and turning as it changes the once dead corpse into an avatar of shadows, to faithfully and eternally serve its new lord. After a few moments a figure emerges from the shadowy heap, it was the Goblin Champion but instead of green skin, it had dark blue skin same as the night sky in a snow top mountain. Its chilly eyes glowed with new found power and life.

"It's a success, a new shadow has been born from my power. What should I call you? Champion should be fine no need to think too much about a name"

Hikigaya seems to be happy with the results from his little 'test'. It would be bad if he didn't have his [Gift], who else would he order to do his chores? But really, it was good to have an army at your beck and call. Before he could further enjoy his results, Miura interjected.

"It great you have your [Gift] still, really it is but we should get out of here" flipping her hair over her shoulders. She states the next words sarcastically.

"If that's okay with you. Oh mighty [Shadow Monarch]"

* * *

The sun was setting orange was painted over the horizon signifying the coming night. Street lights were opening to give light to the slowly approaching darkness. The two teens were tiredly walking through the streets, worn out from the day's events. Their young bodies were unaccustomed to the physical strain they went through. They only aim to get back home to rest.

"It doesn't make any sense for there to be a group of goblins on earth. Where did they come from? Did they originate from Amarein, or where they an original residence of Earth?"

"We should do some research on the origin of the goblins on earth. Their folklore and stories, how far back their history in our world go?"

" The Library might have some information, or we could search the net."

Contrary to their tired appearance Hikigaya and Miura were heatedly discussing the goblin's origins. Both firing ideas and theories back at each other for the past few minutes, only stopping when they passed by people to avoid looking like a couple of chuniis. What else would you think if you hear two teenagers talking about goblins?

"Maybe we should ask Saika? He studied under the Head scholar in Amarein didn't he? He might know something about these Goblins." Miura suggested to the black-haired loner, after running out of ideas. "Actually, where is he? Didn't you ask him to join the hunt?" she wondered where the pretty boy was

"On a trip." Seeing Muira not satisfied with his answer Hikigaya elaborated further. "He went on a trip with his family, they will be at Hokkaido for a week. We won't be able to call him since they will be up in the mountains staying in a luxury lodge."

"How inconvenient" frustrated Miura sighed "A vacation with family huh. Wish me and my family went on one, my folks have been busy with piled up paperwork, from when we disappeared. So, we haven't been able to spend time with each other, besides dinner time I mean."

"Hmm, I guess it would be nice, but I prefer lazing around at my home."

Realizing their Goblin discussion hit a dead end, their attention goes to elsewhere. Having a few more weeks of summer to spend, the two focused on how to spend the remaining freedom from the institution called a school.

"Hey Hikio, have you done any of the homework they gave? I tried doing it a few days ago but couldn't remember anything they taught us." She embarrassingly admitted

If he remembered correctly he finished the homework on the first week of summer vacation. Unfortunately for Miura, he wouldn't be able to teach her the answers, since they had spent years in Amarein away from any school work. He doesn't remember much of their past school teachings.

"You can copy mine if you want to. But it might be a good idea to start studying again, it would look bad if we didn't know what the teachers are talking about during lessons" He offered his advice.

"Thanks, I will start reviewing our notes I guess."

Miura brightens up, smiling at him thankfully. Suddenly an idea struck her. Hikigaya was about to ask her what she thought up but was stopped when she started talking instead.

"Why don't I study at you place Hikio?" This caught him off guard

"I don't remember any of the lessons either, why would you go to me? Why don't you ask Ebina to teach you, I'm sure she would be more helpful?"

"No good, she would ask why I don't remember any of the lessons even though I have decent grades" she denies his idea". What's the problem of going to your house? Are you embarrassed about introducing me to your parents? Don't worry I will act like a good daughter" the blonde places a hand on her chest and poses confidently

"Who…whose daughter? Fine, you can come to my place to study, but don't expect that i would be able to teach you much" He caved in from her arguments? He didn't know what to call them.

"Yay! Can I go tomorrow?" pumping her fist in a small celebration, she inquires him if he was free for a session tomorrow.

"I am quite a busy person you know. I don't always have time to spend on you, but if you must know Yumi I will be out training tomorrow" Seeing his chance to get her back he answers vaguely.

Miura blushed "Yumi again huh? Fine, I'll go train with you tomorrow. We can have a study session afterward. We're meeting at that dump, right? It the only secluded place we can go to use magic without being discovered." Realizing that she had arrived at her street to her home, she turns to hug Hikigaya and say her farewell.

"This is my street. See you tomorrow Hikio, careful on your way home." The blond parts from the hug and walks off, hiding her rosy cheeks as she did.

Hikigaya was surprised by her sudden departure and that hug. Was she that physically affectionate before? He didn't mind, the loner kind of enjoyed the hug. She still smelled nice even with all the Goblin slaying. He headed home to rest, tomorrow will be another tiring day with Miura.

* * *

Cooking food for loved ones, it is a tiring and sometimes thankless chore done by one of the family. Sweating over a hot stove to cook a decent meal for the family, at the end of the day is troublesome. Only someone who dearly loves their family would be willing to do this daily task

It is a daily chore done by the youngest of the Hikigaya sibling. Right now, Hikigaya Komachi was busy preparing a dish for dinner. Wearing a yellow apron over her clothes, she skillfully cooks their meal. Curry Rice, one of the common meals eaten in the Hikigaya household. After cooking the food, she prepares the dining table. Carefully placing the plates and cutlery on the table, consisting of two sets one for herself and one for her brother.

Speaking of her brother. Lately, he had been leaving the house early in the morning to go out, only to return later in the afternoon exhausted and smelling of sweat and dirt. She wondered what her brother had been doing lately to end up in such sorry state for the past few days. The middle schooler had tried asking her brother what he was up to, only to be given a vague answer like 'working' and 'exercising'.

"What kind of exercise would result in him in that sorry state, not to mention his shoes have worn down so much that he had to buy new ones. That stupid brother of mine is he in trouble or something?" The younger Hikigaya sibling grumbles as she finished placing the food down the table.

Since her brother hadn't arrived yet she decided to cover the food, so it won't get cold. Walking over the living room she watches anime to pass the time. After a few minutes of watching she hears the doors opening and closing with a tired "I'm home" following after. It seems like her brother returned from whatever escaped he went to for the day. He returned much later than he would usually. She closes the TV to greet her brother.

"Welcome back Onii-chan, dinner is ready."

Walking up to Hachiman, she greeted him. Now that she was able to get close to him, she was able to smell the sweat from his clothes and see the dirt smudged on them as well. There was also a small cut by his shoulder. Thankfully, whatever did that was only able to damage his clothes.

"Onii-chan did you get in a fight! Why do you look so beaten-I mean roughed up? Are you being bullied or robed? We can call the police" she talked in a worried tone, her brother's safety is her main concern.

"No need for that, I just tripped over a pile of garbage and got my clothes roughed up. I am completely fine" Hachiman tell her reassuringly, holding his stomach he tells her "I'm starving let's have dinner, shall we?"

"Okay…" she remains unconvinced

Dinner was a silent affair, with Hachiman sluggishly eating his portion and asking for seconds…and thirds. Just how hungry was he? She just stared at him as she ate, making the whole ordeal awkward for the loner. After finishing her meal, she stands up to take her plates to the sink.

After washing her plates, she decided to ready the bath since her brother stunk. Looking over to Hachiman who was eating his fourth serving, luckily their parent will be eating out tonight or she would have had to cook again.

"Onii-chan I'll go get the bath ready, make sure to head over there after you eat. You really stink." Not waiting for a reply, she heads over to prepare the bath.

Not looking back to Hachiman who was busy smelling his underarms and cringing at the smell. She heads over to the bathroom to open the faucet for the hot water. After opening the faucets, she looks over the shampoo, conditioners, and soap to see if they were all arranged.

While arranging the bath supplies she hears the door to the bathroom opening. It must have been her brother, he ate pretty quickly. She places down all the supplies and exits to the outer area of the bath, she has to leave so her brother can take her bath of course.

Opening the sliding door, she was met with a surprising sight. Her brother was in front of her without a shirt on, what dumbfounded her was not that she was seeing Hachiman naked, no that would be weird. What did was that the loner had developed a toned body over the past few days. He did mention he was exercising but she thought she was joking. The previously thin and flabby arm now contain defining lines of muscle and his stomach has sight of abs forming.

"Onii-chan how do you have so much muscle, weren't you a stick!" she shouted in astonishment, it was like a body transformation. She remembered he was still thin in the hospital not even two weeks had passed since then. How was that possible? Steroids?

"I told you I was exercising, you're the one who wouldn't believe me. Now get out I need to use the bath" Hachiman answered her plainly and kicks her out of the bathroom afterward.

Komachi now confused and outside of the bathroom, could only take out her anger at the bathroom door. She kicked the door while screaming.

"Stupid Onii-chan I was only concerned, you might have taken steroids" She heard only one short reply through the door.

"Don't be absurd!"

* * *

[Yumi]

Yumi (弓) is the Japanese term for a bow. As used in English, yumi refers more specifically to traditional Japanese asymmetrical bows, used in the practice of kyūdō and kyūjutsu, or Japanese archery.

[Goblin Champion]

Heroes of the Goblin world, known as skilled and experienced fighters having survived enough battle to grow at their current strength. Known to be able to contest strength against [Ogres]. Veteran adventurer team are needed to fight such a foe.

[Overgrowth]

A druid spell used to revitalize the wild commonly used on dying ecosystems to give them new life. If enough mana is consumed, it could revive a dead or burned down forest area, although such actions are ill-advised since it can cause mana exhaustion.

[Shadow Monarch]

The title given to the one who rules the Shadows. The mere mention of his presence would inspire fear from his enemies. Given to Hikigaya Hachiman due to his army of Shadows summoned through his [Gift], they are the dead and defeated enemies of Hikigaya, given new life to serve him.

[Arise]

A chant or incantation used by the [Shadow Monarch] to create and summon his soldiers.

[Arise: Daemon]

A chant or incantation used to summon Deamon. A former Demon Captain now faithfully following the [Shadow Monarch] every whim and command. Is a Fighter who specializes in close combat encounters, normally uses a sword and shield, but only on worthy foes.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Note:

I actually planned for this chapter to be longer decided to cut it off here since I still needed to edit the chapter after writing it. And I would want to give you guys too much in one sitting, right? Also, I might edit chapter 1 and 2 so the next chapter will be delayed. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Next chapter will be next week, March 14

Make sure to leave a review, whether negative or positive. I can take it!


	6. Chapter 6 A sudden summer attack

Chapter 6 A sudden summer attack

The key to freedom is power and authority. One of the first lessons he learned in Amarein, without strength how do you expect to survive such a chaotic world? If you want to be free from a country's rule over you, how would you do it? By being stronger than the combined military might of a said country. It was how he freed himself from Speron, the kingdom they were summoned too. Well, he wasn't free per se, he was free to do what he wanted, in fear he might turn against the country if they anger him. Not like he would do that, he wasn't that kind of guy. Oh, and Speron was his ticket back to Earth after all.

Why is he training? To gain power? No, it was to gain freedom or in this case keep it. There was an old expression or saying, "If you want peace, prepare for war". If he wants to keep a peaceful and quite life, he must be strong enough to discourage anyone from disturbing his peace. Or they will face the consequences.

* * *

Hikigaya just finished warming up, it was early in the morning and he had come to the warehouse to train his body once again, but this time he has a companion who will join him. With a few more minutes till Miura arrives, he decides to relax while waiting for her. Sitting down on a small patch of grass on the compound, he admires the small blue orb in his hand. It was one of the items he and Miura looted from the Goblin nest, it was located at the top of the Goblin Champions crude throne.

The Blue orb was radiating waves upon waves of magical energy, it likely contains a powerful item inside. He can say this because the orb is similar to a storage ring's main component, a space stone. A space stone contains a small pocket dimension within it, it could span from a few meters to a few hundreds of meters. With a simple operation of mana, one could open a stone easily. If it isn't sealed that is, like the one he was holding now. A seal would take a large amount of time and skill to unlock, one needs to be careful if do try to unlock it. If not, the contents of the space stone will be destroyed along with it.

The items inside must be powerful, a large amount of mana radiating out of the space stone is proof of that. He needs to go about carefully unsealing it, whoever did the seals of the stone was a master. He has only been able to unlock the seal by 10% since they have gotten it yesterday, that was when he spent time until midnight to open the seals. It would take another 10 days at the rate he was going.

Deciding to give up on unlocking the Space Stone for now, he lays down on the patch of grass, maybe he could catch up on some sleep before Miura arrived. Unfortunately, that plan was, impossible to begin with. From his position, he looks up to see a pair of olive-green eyes looking down at him. The owner must have arrived while he was inspecting the blue space stone.

Since they will be training today she seemed to have worn clothes that fit the activity. A large sweatshirt over her grey tank top, black joggers' pants covering her legs and sneakers. She obviously chose those clothes for the ease of movement. But given what she is wearing and the ponytail, she is currently giving that "Gym Girl" kind of vibe. Comparing his black tracksuit to her stylish clothes, makes it look like he was just out for a morning jog.

"Are you done lazing about? Geez Hikio, you're the one who told me you were training. Why we're looking at the stone anyway? I doubt you were able to unseal it so quickly." She was gazing down at him, her right eyebrow cocked up.

"I was only wondering what is inside, I guess we should get started" Hikigaya stood up as he answered her, wiping off any dirt that may have gotten on his clothes.

"How about you warm up with some stretches first? After that we can have a spar, so we'll know how accustomed to mana our bodies have gotten."

"Sure"

Miura begins to go through the series of stretching exercises taught to them. With nothing better to do other than wait for her to finish, Hikigaya decided to join her in the activity. After a few dozen minutes their bodies were properly warmed up, a few drops of sweat could be seen dripping from their forehead.

Positioning themselves five meters apart for their spar, they began to focus their energy. Deciding to not use weapons, they will be battling with only their fist and magical abilities during the course of the spar. Using large scale spells would obviously be out of the question.

Gazing at each other expectantly, both waiting for the opponents first move. Only the wisps of mana moving around them, signifying the use of [reinforcement]. Like a flash of lightning both of them disappear to the naked eye. Leaving behind nothing as they left their positions, meeting right at the center, they began their exchange of fist.

With every punch, kick, and grab the air would snap, miniature shock waves were occurring in the middle of their exchange. Their battle looked well-coordinated, each dodging and weaving each other's strikes. An elegant and deadly dance, born from countless number of battles and war. Conceiving no victor after half an hour of their exchange, they both withdraw from their brawl. Gaining distance from each other they were able to catch a breath.

Sweat was dripping from both of their faces, their clothes were wet and clung to their skin. The short but intense exchange of martial prowess tiring them rapidly, leaving them out of breath and heaving for air. In order to recover some stamina, they both cast their own stamina recovery spell.

[Rejuvenation/Inner Fire]

With their exhaustion slowly alleviating, they prepare the spells for their next exchange. They were done testing their bodies physical limits, it was time to test out how much mana their bodies could release before straining. The body has a set limit of mana it could handle before it shuts down, regardless of how much magical energy you have, the body needs to adapt to the use the of mana to be able to use large amounts of the energy. The common way of doing this is to start off with small spells, that requires using small amounts of mana first and scaling up the intensity from there. You also need to give time for your body to adjust and rest from the training.

Right now, they were even in physical strength. Which confused Hikigaya, he might have only been training for a week, but due to the influence of mana, his body should be developing 5 times faster than average. Yet, Miura was able to match his strength blow for blow. He would have thought the blonde was also training if Yuigahama hadn't mentioned their clique going out as a group over the past week before the summer camp. So, it was unlikely for her to find time to train. But what else could it be?

Carefully observing the fire queen, he notices the slight glow in her eyes, signifying the active use of her [Gift:Bond]. How annoying. Was it a new ability she unlocked? He was sure both partners would be buffed passively once they close a certain distance. So how was it she was the only one powered up?

"Did your [Gift] get stronger or change?"

Hikigaya tried to get information from her that may help in solving his questions. The only reply he got from Miura was a cheeky smile and the action of zipping her lips, signifying she won't answer questions. For the dark-haired loner that was all the answer he needed.

"Well two can play at that game

[Arise: Harley]"

A Fairy with a pair of butterfly-like wings and pointed ears appeared. Wisps of shadow mostly covering his form, but you can still see the long-sleeved shirt accessorized with a flower-like collar, black pants with black pointy-toed shoes.

Hikigaya called forth a member of the legendary Fairy race, from his army. The Fairy race boasts a high affinity with mana allowing them to easily adapt from the strain of its usage from an early age. The loner, of course, won't use Harley to fight Miura two on one, instead, he had other ideas.

[Shadow Meld]

With his command, Harley suddenly dove into Hikigaya's shadow. The result of such an action was unknown to Miura until moments later, Hikigaya's ears turn pointed, butterfly wings made of light erupted from his back, and his eyes started to glow a startling blue light. If someone who can sense mana was nearby, he would feel Hikigayas mana capacity increase with the physical changes.

The ability to combine the Master and the Shadow:[Shadow Meld], this allows the strength of the Shadow Monarch to increase to the proportion of the strength of the shadow. The stronger the shadow the further their power increases. This ability does have its drawbacks. After using the ability, the shadow used would not be available for some time.

"Hey! No fair, that is technically making me fight 2v1. And I thought we would be holding back on using stronger abilities, why'd you summon Harley of all things" Miura complained to the loner.

"Weren't you using your gift first?"

Miura cringed having been reminded of her sly use of her [Gift], she blushed and tried to stammer out an excuse.

"You expect me to fight you without any buffs? You've been training for a week! That's at least a few months' worths of normal muscle training. Did you just want to bully me? How to mean of you Hikio."

"I would have held back… probably."

"Probably?!" That got her miffed, he was sure he whispered the last part. Right, hearing and other senses get boosted too.

"Anyway, how come you are the only one affected by your [Gift]? Shouldn't it be affecting both of us?"

Although they never tried using their [Gifts] during spars, as they were advised to keep it as a hidden card in case of emergencies. So, they trained them in seclusion. He was sure Miura didn't have the ability to choose who gets affected by her [Gift]. Did it somehow get stronger over the past week? Or did being on Earth affect their [Gifts] to a certain degree. His [Shadow Meld] seems to be working fine.

"Oh, are you curious? Well if you want to know you have to promise me something."

Seems like, he could get an answer, but she wants something in exchange. If she wanted something Miura could have just told him what it is, it's not like he could deny her request. After years of being in the same party as the blonde, he has become accustomed to going along with her whims and spoiling her at times. No, he wasn't charmed by her, he was just a pitiful slave.

Right?

"Let's eat out after this before we go study at your house I mean"

That was it? Why did she have to make a big deal out of it? He would have agreed if she just asked. They would be hungry after the training, so he would likely agree to her request. Looking at her he notices that Miura was slightly blushing, it was either from the physical exhaustion or embarrassment. But since she had just used [Inner Fire], it was unlikely to be the later. He didn't speak after she stated her request it likely made her nervous.

"Sure, I don't mind. We can talk about where we're going to eat after our spar."

"I know just the place! Let's finish this fight"

His answer seemed to have satisfied Miura, her smile could dazzle anyone with how bright it is. Her eyes were shining as it gazed at him in determination. It seems she wants to finish the fight quickly. Magical power came in waves, as it radiated and released from her very being.

"So, I got a new ability that lets me activate [Bond] and have its buff affect only me while denying those buffs to my partner"

She explained how she was able to match his straight even without training her body yet. As she was talking magical power in the air continues to thicken, the air became dense with magical energy she was controlling.

"It comes with a drawback of course; my physical parameters are only increased by 10X instead of the normal 30X and magical ability is 4X. It's a form of punishment for denying my partner of the bond I think, the effects are only temporary, not even an hour long. I call this new ability [Seclusion].

Once the magical power reached its peak she raised her right arm. A four-layered magical circle appeared at the tip of her fingers, full of complex and intricate runes. The spell she is invoking was eating up a large amount of mana as it slowly manifests into reality. The amount of mana was enough to cast a master level spell.

"[Sun Forge]"

Five bright sources of light came into being. They were all located hovering on top of Miura, each one varied in size. But the "suns" all have one thing in common. Their sheer destructive capability, if anyone of these fiery masses were to hit the ground, the result will be molten rock from a mere moment of contact.

Was she trying to destroy the warehouse?

It was a good thing Hikigaya melded with [Harley], among his army Harley boast one of the best magical ability. Unfortunately, he specialized in nature magic. But as long as he uses living plants, they probably won't burn to ashes immediately. Actually, there was a perfect counter for Miura's [Sun Forge], it was a spell that replicates the Fairy King's weapons forms.

"[Sun Flower]"

Hikigaya immediately used the mana available to him to invoke his spell. A gigantic shoot emerges from the earth, towering over them as the flower bud blooms. The flower absorbs the light emanated by Maura's spell, feeding off the energy of the five "suns" it charges up for an attack.

Recognizing the flower Miura panicked, the amount of power it will release would definitely do more than stop her spell. Immediately controlling the [Sun Forge] to destroy the large flower, she plans to stop it before it can do anything.

Before the five suns could hit, the flower fully blooms releasing a dazzling beam of solar energy. This beam causes the [Sun Forge] to extinguish due to the sheer amounts of air it displaced. Once it passes over Miura harmlessly, the beam continues to fly through the clouds.

"What the hell, Hikio! That was definitely a large-scale spell, you could even call it a super large scale one. Good thing it is so bright out or people would have it."

Miura crumpled to the ground due to her defeat, complaining to Hikigaya due to his admittedly overkill counter to her spell. The dark-haired loner could only silently admire the large flower he created. After his inspection, he walks to Miura, [Shadow meld's] effect have been dispelled so he was back to his original appearance.

"I aimed it upwards, unlike someone who panicked and just fired off her spell at the general direction of my plant"

He walks close to the blonde, close enough that he could offer his arm to her and help her up. Accepting the offered appendage, Miura pulls herself up with it. Once she was standing up, she kicked Hikigaya's shin out of spite.

"Ouch! What was that for!?"

" What for!? How about shooting a laser beam over my head!"

"If you say it like that, I feel kind of guilty…"

They stood in silence, one teen annoyed and aggravated from her…defeat? She had her arms crossed and head pointed away from him. While he could only look at her with an apologetic expression. Which he wasn't sure why he should feel sorry, it not like he aimed right at her.

The silenced was disturbed when both of their bodies stomach decided to grumble in hunger. The physical and magical exhaustion finally catching up to them.

"So… Lunch?"

* * *

"How many times are you going to make me say sorry? And stop looking at me like that, what else do you want me to do, Dogeza? Cause I'll do it"

Hikio proceeded to stand beside the table, facing Yumiko he starts to kneel. But before his knees could touch the ground he was stopped by her. She grabbed his arms and threw him back to his sit in front of her. Hikio quickly recovered from the sudden throw and looked at her confusedly.

"I hate it when you do that, sacrificing your dignity so you can solve an issue. But if you really want my forgiveness, how about you start by sitting beside me"

She patted the seat beside herself to show him where she wanted him to be. Hikio looked reluctant with her request and started speaking

"B-but that would…"

"Sit. Beside. ME."

This time she spoke with a deadly smile promising pain if he did not follow her request. This quickly led to Hikio's rapid reaction, he stood up front his sit and leaped/teleported across the table to place himself to her offered seat. Once he was sat down a wave of sweat poured from his forehead, which he quickly wiped away.

"See easy right? Now we can talk to each other more easily."

"R-right" he looked uncomfortable.

Looks like she frightened him too much. She only wanted him to sit beside her for once, the loner always acted distantly. Always being a few steps behind or seating on the other side of the table. For once she wanted him to be right beside her, so she could actually feel like they were spending time with each other.

Suddenly, Miura leans towards his shoulder, nestling the top of her head the crook of Hikigaya's neck. The loner stiffened in surprised to the very intimate action, he turns his head to try to look at the blonde. Said blonde only shifted her head to make her position more comfortable. Once she found the best position, she closed her eyes in content.

"M-Miura, can you get off my shoulder"

"Why should I? The spar earlier tired me out, and this is the perfect place to rest."

"Perfect place? No, I think a bed would be better if you want to relax. Also, people are staring and what if someone from school sees us?"

"Let them, I don't care if a random person sees us. And why should it matter to me if a school mate sees us? I can spend time with whoever I like. Now stop complaining, I'm trying to rest" This time Miura grabs one of his arms, hugging it to her chest treating it as a makeshift pillow

"Miura! I can feel-I can feel your…your!" he stuttered out unable to make a proper sentence. A crimson blush was painted all over his face, reaching down to his neck.

"Hmm" Miura hummed sleepily, seemingly unaware of how her actions are affecting the dark-haired returnee.

They sat in that position for a few minutes, slowly getting comfortable with the contact. Miura's breath evened out, signifying that she had fallen asleep. Hikigaya who was also tired from the spar earlier was slowly being lulled to sleep. The noise from the family restaurant was blocked off, he could only hear Miura's heartbeat rhythmically beat, the sound calming him as his eyes slowly close.

"Um excuse me, your orders are here" He was not able to notice the food had been placed on their table until the waitress spoke up. The waitress apologetically smiled at them as she confirmed all their orders have been received.

"Yes, umm thank you." Hikio thanked the waitress, they would pay for the food after the meal. Seeing Miura still awake he tries to wake her. "Hey Miura, its time to eat. Wake up."

Hikio tries to shake her awake, his action only resulted in her tightening her grip on his arm and digging her head deeper in his shoulder. Hikio lightly struggled against her actions to no avail.

"Ahh, Young love~" The waitress mumbles as she walked away from their table.

Hikio blushed as he heard the statement. He looked at Miura too look for any sights of her waking up. Seeing none he settles on waiting in his position. He wasn't hungry yet anyway. Looking with the corner of his eyes he silently admires Miura's sleeping face. His heart slowly quickens. Her face looked peaceful, with her lips slightly parting as she breathed, and her eyes scrunched up due to the light. She would sometimes rub her face against his shoulder.

"Doing this sometimes is fine too"

* * *

"Sorry for falling asleep, I must have been really tired" Miura apologized a helpless smile plastered on her face. It would have looked like one if she wasn't busy eating.

"It's fine It's not like we had anything important to do, my shoulder feels a bit stiff though" it must be because of the award position his shoulders were held from Miura hugging his arm. It didn't really hurt, more of an inconvenience.

"Sorry, sorry…I know! I could give you a massage later, Yui told me I was pretty good at giving them." Yuigahama did? Must be back from having too big of… gahama's

"I don't really need it, but if you really want to. I am fine with it" He nods at Miura's offer, who wouldn't want a free massage from a beautiful girl? Not like that was the only reason he accepted.

They both enjoy their meals, with Miura ordering some pancakes and juice, and Hikigaya ordering a small pizza with soda. And a kakigōri for both of them, consisting of shaved ice, topped with a sweet flavored syrup, Fruit slices, and condensed milk. It was unknown to Hikigaya when Miura ordered such a desert.

"Hikio your pizza looks really delicious. I am curious what it tastes like can, I have a bite?" Miura was eyeing his dish with interest.

"Sure, the pizza was meant for two people anyway."

Hikigaya lifted a slice up to give to Miura, intending to give it to the blonde archer. What he didn't expect was for her to take a bite out of the slice while it was still in his hand. Miura moaned in delight after getting a taste of the pizza. She went back to finish off the rest of the pizza in Hikigaya's hand, nearly biting off his fingers as she did.

Hikigaya could only stare at her actions. He intended to give the slice to her, only to end up feeding her instead. He will be honest and say it was funny how she did that on her own. She didn't seem to be aware of her actions, so he tried to keep a straight face as she finished off the slice of pizza. The only sight of embarrassment he had was a small blush.

"Thanks for letting me have a bite, it was pretty tasty. In exchange, I'll give you some of my pancakes"

She cut off a portion of her meal. Picking it up with a fork, she moves it to Hikigaya's mouth intending to feed it to him. She looked at him expectantly in the eye, trying to convey a message.

" Here you go. Ahhh" She moved the fork closer.

"Wait! Just place it on my plate, I can feed myself."

"That isn't fair Hikio, you handfed me the slice of pizza, didn't you? It's only fair I do the same for you. Now come on, eat it already!"

You did that on your own!

Hikigaya would have opened his mouth to retort, but he was to busy trying to keep it close so that Miura would just shove the pancakes into his mouth. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Trying to see who would break down and bend to each other's will first. Hikigaya ended up losing to Miura. Once the corners of her eyes started tearing up, he gave in to her wishes.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes, the syrup they used really blended well with the pancake"

"Good, here have some more."

Miura kept feeding the loner her pancakes until half of it was gone. That seemed to have satisfied her, so she returned back to eating the rest of the meal. Using the same fork used to feed him, which she didn't seem to mind. Unlike him. Hikigaya decided to focus on finishing his meal instead of thinking of what just happened. He would sometimes glace at Miura, only to see her smiling at him knowingly.

She ate the pizza out of hand of purpose!

Once they were both finished eating their separate dishes, they were now sharing the kakigōri, since it was too big for a single person to eat. To forget what happened earlier, Hikigaya opened up a discussion.

"So, I did some research on Goblins and was able to contact Saika" It was impossible for Saika to get a signal up in the mountains, he only able to call the tennis player when they were getting supplies for their trip. With that, he was able to ask Saika questions on the possible source of the goblins.

"So, he knew something? Not surprising, he was mostly spent time in libraries and universities when we weren't training or doing a quest. With the amount of time he spent around books, it would be concerning if he didn't know anything."

He agreed with Miura. If Saika didn't know any information about the possible source of the Goblins, it would have been difficult to search for any signs of clues. Luckily for them Saika's [Gift] allowed him to store and process a large amount of information and knowledge.

"So, what did he say? Was it able to help solve the mystery of the Goblins" curiosity was dripping from her voice as she asked?

"Well yeah it did answer a lot of questions, but it also brought to light a few more concerns" Hikigaya's face was tense, what he was about to discuss with Miura was a serious matter. It may change the way they will live on Earth from now on.

It seems like the people of Amarein have been looking at other world travel as a new stage of exploration and discoveries. There had been countless theories, formulas, papers, and experiments created to see the viability of other worlds existing. It seems these archives were unearthed by the head magister when he was searching for a way to send Hikigaya and his party back to earth.

The tomes found dated back hundreds of years ago when the different races were in a somewhat peaceful state. Only minor skirmishes happening due to territory disputes. Each race at the time seemed to have a study of other world travel, the way to a different world, and how to travel to the different worlds would be possible. Some of the research done could be called unsavory.

From what Saika told him, races would sometimes send living beings through their makeshift and experimental dimensional transfer spell. They would sometimes send monsters, demi-Humans, other races and even a member of their own race. Not all experiment would produce results, of course, some test would have nothing happening to the subject, while others would blow up in their faces.

There are tests that succeeded in transferring a test subject to another world, however. Which is their main problem right now. They may have sent a multitude of other species from Amarein other than Goblins. They could be located in any place on Earth, hidden in some unknown place no one has explored. There is also the fact 'When' these being we send in time. They could have been sent to the past, or they could appear in the future. It was very likely that there are organizations that have already discovered these magical beings. If you read legends and folktales you would see stories of them.

This was the origin of the summoning ritual used to transfer them to Amarein.

"Is the Earth in danger? I mean with all of those monsters being sent to earth wouldn't that cause the discovery of Magic at some point?" Miura was concerned for such a thing to happen, magic could be very dangerous when in the possession of the wrong hands. Magic is heavily regulated and monitored in Amarein's cities, making it safe for the general public. here on earth, there would be no one upholding the law for magical users.

"Monsters have likely appeared thousands of years ago due to time displacement. Like how we spent years in Amarein, but only a week passed on earth since our disappearance. There is likely an organization regulating magic usage on Earth, but they are most likely hidden from the regular public."

"I guess they would also handle any monster appearing, and make sure they don't appear in the news." Relieved that she didn't have to go out monster hunting on a regular basis, Miura relaxes in her seat. "But wouldn't it be a problem if such an organization found out about us? What if they wanted us to be under their thumb?"

"You shouldn't worry about that. If an organization does discover us, their magic is likely to be less advanced than ours. We only need to get strong enough, so their authority does apply to us. We could even form our own organization if you want to? But that would be a lot of work, so I'd rather not do it." she calmly answers Miura's concerns, waving his arms in a relaxed manner to dissuade her doubts.

"So, what we did with Speron? Only with a weaker faction, hopefully, we don't get into any conflicts" returning to finishing their desert Miura lets go of any remaining worries.

Speron, the kingdom they were summoned in. Tried to control them in various ways money, fame, magic, and even various sexual partners. But their methods quickly proved to be obsolete once the [otherworlders] true powers started manifesting. The kingdom could only wholeheartedly support them in their endeavors. Or they might end up with needless casualties and losses. Who would want to fight against godlike beings if you were on the same side?

Looking at the clock on the wall, Hikigaya decided it was about time they go. They still had to study at his house after the meal. Hopefully, Komachi was busy with student council duties and wasn't home. If she is home… well, let's just say the Hikigaya household will be quite lively.

"I'll pay for the meal. We should get going now"

* * *

"This is easier than what I remembered, are we sure this is the 2nd year high school curriculum?" Miura was having a hard time believing this was what the school was teaching them before. She didn't find them the least bit difficult at the moment.

"This was what was written in my latest notes. Shouldn't you be happy that it isn't that difficult? Well, compared to the advance magical formulas and equations we studied, these high school lessons are childish." Hikigaya was inspecting the math notes he had to see if they were the right ones. Realizing they were he calmly answers Miura's question.

The formulas and equations they had learned and mastered were the more advanced versions of the mystic arts that are far more challenging, than compared to their high school lessons it was a wonder how they mastered and even surpassed such complicated calculations. now , it was as easy as elementary math to them.

Memorizing the theories behind each spell wouldn't seem complicated, but once your library of spell reaches thousands it wasn't a simple matter. If you mix up two spells together it would cause a disastrous result. You would need a substation amount of brain power and focus to remember the mysteries behind the spell, along with calculating the right formulas to invoke it the way you want. So, if you make teenager who has the brain capacity to easily process such complicated magical formulas, go through and study high school lessons the end result is what you currently see in the Hikigaya household.

A few books, notes, and papers were sprawled over the living room table, while a blonde teen was laying on the couch lazily, with her eyes half closed from studying very simple lessons, to Miura and her companion at least. Said partner was currently unsure how to handle the rest of the afternoon since they have already gone through their second-year curriculum.

It only took them two hours.

Yes, you heard right it only took Hikigaya Hachiman (Hikio), and Miura Yumiko (Yumi), to finish a whole years' worth of school curriculum. They would have gone through the 3rd year lessons as well, unfortunately, they didn't have the books required to study them. So here they are, lazily sprawled over the living room.

When they arrived at the Hikigaya household, they discovered that no one was home. Only a note from the younger Hikigaya was found on the kitchen table stating that she will be out with her friend for most of the day. With that they proceeded to study their old lessons, what they didn't expect was for them to fly through the lessons at an alarming rate.

"Hey Hikio, lets watch some TV" asking Hikigaya to open the TV, Miura was hoping it could rid her of her boredom.

"OK" Hikigaya grabs the remote to turn the TV on "You know you can go home now since we finished studying? No need to force yourself to keep me company" He didn't want Miura to be forcing herself to stay.

"It's fine, I have nothing to do at home anyway" The blonde looked at him tenderly. "and not forcing myself or anything, I just want to spend time with you"

"O-ok"

Hikigaya looks away from her unable to look into Miura's eyes. That tender look she gave him really got his heart beating. He looks back at the TV trying to distract himself from the awkward presence. But once he was unable to handle it anymore, he decided to grab some snacks to eat.

"I'm going to grab a snack. Do you want anything?"

"Whatever you get is fine with me. Maybe something sweet?"

Hikigaya nods at her request, standing up to head to grab some food. The kitchen was connected to the living room, so he didn't have to go far. First, he made some juice, mixing the powdered drink with the cold water. Once that was done he proceeded to find some snacks. He took out some chips from their cupboards and placed them down beside the juice he made. Finding nothing sweet that would fit Miura's request he looked toward the fridge.

_We should still have some ice-cream_

It was summer so the Hikigaya family would commonly but ice cream for themselves. Either their parent would bring some home with them, or the sibling would buy some at the local convenience store. Hikigaya proceeds to grab the cold treat from their fridge, He grabs a couple of spoons and bowl to eat it with, then proceeds back to the couch where Miura was.

"Wow! Those sure are a lot of snacks. Here. Here." Miura who was initially laying down on the couch sat up and patted to space next to her. Signaling Hachiman to seat beside her.

He decides to follow her wish and sat beside Miura. Placing the food on the table in front of them, he comfortably positions himself next to the blonde. Miura meanwhile grabbed a bowl and scoop some ice-cream from the tub of strawberry ice-cream Hachiman got. Deciding to follow her lead Hachiman gets some ice cream as well.

They spend the rest of the afternoon like that. Snacking on some food while watching shows on TV. Their books and notes long forgotten by the time the sun had set. Now they had finished up the last few drops of ice cream, Miura was leaning on Hachiman's shoulder once again. Her eyes were half closed and sleepy, opening and closing as she fought sleep from taking over her. Hikigaya who had gotten used to the contact a while ago was also trying to fight off sleep. He was faring no better than Miura.

"Hey Hikio" Miura sluggishly called out to him. shifting her head to look him in the eyes.

"Hmm, what is it?"

Noticing the movement Hachiman meets her gaze, one full of warmth and… resolve? With his drowsiness gone he gave Miura his full attention.

"I Like You"

He fainted.

Or he would have like to have fainted at that moment. Unfortunately, he was awake and perfectly conscious, he was inwardly panicking on what is happening, but conscious.

"I don't remember when it started, but I've liked you for a while. You don't need to answer me right now, I know how you are with these kinds of things. But I still expect you to answer my feelings"

How did he feel about Miura? He cares for her, he was sure of that. These past few days have made him realize that he cared for her deeply, he enjoys her presence. Her actions, at times, making his heart beat crazily, making his face bloom red and his hands shake and feet fumble. There were also times Miura's mere presence calmed him down, making his mind serene and tranquil, free from any negative thoughts and worries.

"Miura I-I" His voice betrayed him, unable to form word he holds her hand shakily.

Feeling his emotions through [Bond], Miura goes for the attack. She pins Hachiman down to the couch, straddling his hips to keep him in place. She leans her head down and whispers demurely.

"I love you Hachiman"

With Miura's second confession, Hachiman's defenses fell. With that Miura's closes in to attack his lips, connecting it with her tender ones. While Miura was enthusiastically assaulting his lips Hachiman, try to reciprocate her action in his dazed state.

It was unknown to the duo how long their lip lock lasted, it could have been second or It could have lasted minutes. But neither of them wanted it to end, only the need for air and inexperience forced them to separate from the heated exchange.

After a few seconds of respite, gulping down much-needed air. Miura was about to go for another kiss, Hachiman was preparing to accept her kiss. The dark-haired teen had already accepted Miura's feeling and was about to answer with his own, but the blond kissed him before he could. Before they could continue another session of expressing their love, they were stopped by a certain little sister's voice.

"I'm Home! Onii-chan you're here with a guest? I saw another pair of shoes."

Komachi had returned home.

* * *

[Speron]

A kingdom of Amarein. Known as the mightiest human kingdom in their world. The foremost pioneers of Science and Magitech, it boasts supreme military might and social hierarchy.

[The Blue Orb]

Discovered in the goblin nest, found at the to top of the Goblin Champions rustic throne. It emanates magical energy in droves, it is suspected by Hikigaya that it holds a Powerful item inside.

Storage Ring

A ring holding a space stone. Used by inhabitants of Amarein to contains precious items or store huge bulks of materials and resources. The ring is usually inscribing with a seal to keep the contents locked for all but the owner. It is also used to boast one's prestige.

Space Stone

A space stone contains a small pocket dimension within it, it could span from a few meters to a few hundreds of meters. One with small storage space can be artificially created, but at most 10sq meters can be created. Natural ones have much larger space contained within its pocket dimension.

[Rejuvenation]

A spell commonly used by Druids of the forests to restore mana. Restores stamina by consuming any fats and excess energy stored within the body. Drains a person's reserved stamina, so may have after effect of hunger and sleepiness.

[Inner Fire]

A sorceress spell that was created with the idea that every being has a fire that fuels their movements. Restores stamina by consuming any fats and excess energy stored within the body. Drains a person's reserved stamina, so may have after effect of hunger and sleepiness.

[Arise: Harley]

Harley was once the fairy king Oberon's loyal friend, but due to a certain event with humans, he went into madness. The demented fairy roamed the human's kingdoms destroying one city to the next. Until Hikigaya ended his rampage by request of the King of Fairies himself. He captured Harley alive and brought him to Oberon, who forgave him for his crimes and brought Harley to salvation. He sacrificed himself to save Hikigaya from death, thanking him in his last moments for bringing him back to his dear friend. Hikigaya brought him back as a shadow, fulfilling Harley's last request in his moment of death

"Let me serve you, let me see what a human is capable of, whether it be the greatest kindness, or the cruelest actions let me see and serve a Human King"

[Shadow Meld]

The ability to combine the Master and the Shadow:[Shadow Meld], this allows the strength of the Shadow Monarch to increase to the proportion of the strength of the shadow. The stronger the shadow the further their power increases. After using the ability, the shadow used would not be available for some time, having been drained of its strength.

[Sun Forge]

A master level spell brought to new heights by the ruler of flames. Five white hot "Suns" is created. With sheer destructive capability, if anyone of these fiery masses were to hit the ground, the result will be molten rock from a mere moment of contact. A direct hit would cause incineration of a target.

[Sun Flower]

A spell of the Fairy King's guardians only a select few may learn such a sacred spell. It created a giant flower that absorbs energy from the sun and shoot its own in a powerful beam of energy.

Kakigōri

Kakigōri is a Japanese shaved ice dessert flavored with syrup and a sweetener, often condensed milk.

It Is Very Yummy.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Note:

Creating this chapter took longer than I expected. I wanted to save the last part for the next chapter since I wanted to finish the chapter up, but I decided No! I am going to put this scene here. I did leave a cliffhanger, I hope you enjoyed that as I enjoyed writing the chapter.

Next chapter will be next week, March 21

Probably

Make sure to leave a review, whether negative or positive. I can take it!


	7. Chapter 7 The Family

Chapter 7

A sister's job is to look after her brother.

Komachi has been taking care of her brother, for a long time. Cooking for him and doing house chores when he couldn't do them. She expected to do this until he moves out for college or work. She also presumed that he would not to get a girlfriend for a long time. But recently her view of Hachiman's love life has changed. With him joining the service club and having the chance to interact with cute girls like Yukinoshita Yukino and Yuigahama Yui on a daily basis. She expected him to end up with one of them, with how they seem to care for him it only seemed obvious.

Arriving home from a day of having fun with her friends, going to the mall and watching movies. She entered their house as she usually did, announcing her presence with an "I'm home". Expecting her Onii-chan to greet her back with a lazy "Welcome back". But once she saw the extra pair of shoes by their front door, she realized that Hachiman may have been preoccupied with his guest. A female one from the looks of the footwear.

"_Onii-chan has a girl over? Must be Yui-san or Yukino-san, hehe I wonder they were doing"_ The mischievous little sister thought. Quickly heading over to the living room to greet her brother and his guest, expecting Yui or Yukino to be there.

"Onii-chan! Even if you have a guest, shouldn't you welcome back your cute little sister." Once she arrives in the living room, she looked at the place her brother would have sat his guest. Expecting them to be calmly having tea, the scene she saw blew her mind away.

Her brother was pinned down by a blonde beauty, her legs straddling his waist. Their chests were sticking as she lay on top of her brothers' upper body. Their hands were interlocked, fingers locked with each other in an intimate way. And the most breathtaking thing is that their lips were almost touching each other, tantalizingly close to a kiss. Her sudden arrival must have stopped them from continuing the canoodle.

Wait? isn't that Miura-san from the camp?

She felt kind of guilty once she realized she stopped them from getting their "Game on". But they seemed kind of sweaty did they already begin their seven minutes in heaven?

"Komachi! You umm… Caught us at a bad time, I thought you would be home later." Her brother wasn't denying they were doing. He must have really liked what was happening huh? He also seemed flustered, oh look he has a boner. Typical.

"Hello, I'm Miura Yumiko, it's a pleasure to meet you again. Please take care of me." Miura greeted her formally. The Blonde was on the couch sitting in a Seiza, she bowed to Komachi. Miura was acting like she was about to join the family.

"No! Miura, that's too early." Hikigaya was startled, he tried to have the blonde stand up from her position.

"Oh, and when would be the right time Hikio? I might as well get it over with while I'm ahead" mischief was emanating from her voice as she said that. Although you could hear a slight firmness as well.

"We can talk about what happened later" This time Hikigaya has calmed down enough that he was able to hold Miura's hands tenderly, stopping her from any further mischief.

The two were looking at each other with compassionate eyes as they held each other's hands. The only thing stopping them doing anything more intimate was the younger sister's presence. Komachi, feeling out of place decided to speak up, breaking the two from their gazes.

"Oh my! Am I disturbing you two? I will come back later after you do your….Thing" With that, she prepared to leave once again. You can see from her eyes that she was planning to call her parent about the scene she saw.

Hikigaya immediately tries to stop her.

"Wait Komachi let's talk!"

With a sudden burst of speed, the loner arrived behind her. In his panicked state, he unintentionally used magic to reinforce his limbs. Komachi was taken by surprise by his sudden appearance behind her.

"Wha! Onii-chan?" before she could get any more words out Hikigaya grabs her arms

"My Cute imouto, let us have a chat, shall we? No need to tell our parents anything is there?"

* * *

Trouble, this moment right now spoke of trouble. He didn't know what to do in such a situation. His little sister was now sitting on a chair in front of him and Miura. He had wanted to talk about what she just witnesses, but now that Komachi was right in front of them he didn't know what to say.

"So, you were the reason why my brother has been leaving the house early everyday Miura-san? Or should I call you Miura-nee?"

Komachi suddenly started talking, questioning Miura of Hachiman's daily disappearance from home. Miura was initially confused at what Komachi was talking about, so she looked toward Hachiman for answers. She was met with his eyes that pulsed with magic, silently indicating that he had been training those days. Miura immediately understood what he meant, nodding thankfully to Hachiman for the clue. She faces Komachi to answer her questions.

Meanwhile, the younger Hikigaya sibling remained ignorant of the sudden use of magic. She had only seen the side of Hachiman's head who was looking back at Miura.

"Yes, I am. We have been spending time together recently. You can call me Miura-nee or maybe Yumiko-nee"

Miura wasn't lying, she and Hachiman had been going out together the past few days. The goblin hunt they did yesterday and today the training session and lunch right after. You could say she was one of the reasons the loner has been leaving the house recently. Of course, the training was another thing entirely, but she didn't need to clarify, did she?

"Wow, I never thought that my brother would get a girlfriend, not to mention one as beautiful as you" Komachi clapped her hands as if to applaud Hachiman's achievement of getting a girlfriend. Although the smile on her face didn't seem to reach all the way to her eyes.

"Wait! Komachi, that wasn't what Miura meant to say" Hachiman reached his hand out to stop Komachi's misunderstanding. He and Miura technically weren't a "thing" yet, since he hasn't returned her feeling vocally yet.

"That is exactly what I mean Hikio" Miura pinches his arm to stop him from talking anymore. Hachiman did just that, but not before looking at Miura questionable.

"Or are you denying that we lovers? We had already kissed twice at this point, none of which you tried to stop didn't you? Or were you just playing with me?" Her smile was DEADLY, but she was still talking in a happy tone, it just made it more terrifying for Hachiman.

"O-of course we are lovers." although his voice was strained while he was answering Miura, you could still hear the sincerity from his voice.

Miura was beamed with his confirmation. Her smile growing tender as she closed the distance with Hikigaya, circling her arm around him to give him a tight embrace. One which Hikigaya immediately returned, if only awkwardly. They stayed at that position for a few minutes, Komachi's presence silently forgotten until she spoke once again.

"Kissed two times already? It seems Onii-chan has had an eventful summer"

Hachiman and Miura separated hearing the little sister's chilly tone. Looking back at Komachi you could see that she had a strained smile on her face as she gazed at the two.

"Onii-chan~ what have been doing while your sister has been worrying about you from home?"

She was Upset.

* * *

"That's it for today, we should head back before dark."

Hachiman was surrounded by smoking craters, a result of his latest training session. If one looks closely enough, you can see a blue glow diming from his eyes along with wisps of shadows slowly disappearing from his person. His clothes had noticeable tears and are burned in some places, not to mention how dirty they were.

"Finally, I'm so tired. You sure are a slave driver Hikio, what happened to 'When you work, you lose'?"

Miura was laying down of the single patch of grass left in the warehouse. Her appearance was slightly disheveled, with a few drops of sweat dripping from her forehead. Yet she was somehow able to keep dirt away from her clothes. She must have used magic to keep them clean.

"Oh, that? Don't worry I still plan on becoming a house husband. Training like this is only temporary. Temporary, okay? Anyway, that will still be far into the future."

How was he supposed to live a relaxing and easy life if he had to look over his shoulder for any possible organizations spying on them? And what if he gets summoned again? It happened once, whos to say it won't happen again. The best thing to do right now is to build up his strength. It is the most certain way to keep everyone around him safe. Not like that he would admit it to them.

"Haah?! Is that something you should say to your lover? Do you think I'll let you be a lazy bum loafing around the house?"

"What are you….?! Miura wait, My ear! My ear! It was only a joke, sort of…AH!"

Miura was pinching on Hachiman's ear, twisting and pulling it with great force. Thee loner could only helplessly struggle, as he tries to ease the pain by moving along with Miura's actions. It proved ineffective since the blonde was quickly changing the orientation of Hachiman's ears, giving it a new shape.

"OK, I give! I'll work and get a job at some point" Overcome with the pain of having his ears reshaped Hachiman gives in.

He already had a plan on how he could get quick and easy money. With the amount of knowledge he got from his other world adventure, the loner was sure he could use it to create products that would make it big in the market. De-aging cream? Hovercar? An Ark Reactor?! Childs play. If he could implement these ideas to the market he would be rich, his future spouse won't be able to say anything about it. He would get his fellow [Otherworlders] help, no need for him to do all the work.

"Good boy~. Well, you can do whatever you want, as long as you can provide for the family" Miura kisses the loners abused ear, walking off afterward. "Let's go Komachi should be waiting for us"

While rubbing his aching ear, he follows after Miura. Lately, His sisters and the blonde's relationship had been improving quickly, enough that you wouldn't have thought they were heatedly glare-smiling each other a few days ago. Whenever they would head home, after a day of training. Miura would invite herself into Hachiman's house. She and Komachi would animatedly talk for hours, you would think they have known each other for years with how they act. It didn't bode well for Hachiman, for if the two teamed up they would be able to convince him to of anything. A chill went up his spine just thinking of it.

"They already act like sister-in-law's, which they aren't…yet"

* * *

"Hakone? You mean in Kanagawa Prefecture? We are going on a trip there?" Wait when did this happen? He was unaware of any plans of a trip were developing, while he was out training.

"Onii-chan didn't I mention this yesterday? Miura-nee and I were able to plan a trip with our families. Although they were reluctant at first, we were able to convince them to have the trip after stating that you and Miura-nee fellow victims of the 'kidnapping'." Komachi was pouting at her Onii-chan's forgetfulness.

"Oh?" That really didn't make any sense, how would their parents agree with just that? Did Komachi use her super cute mode? And Miura never mentioned having a trip with each other's family, he wondered if she purposely withheld the information. Or he really just forgot it being mentioned.

"So, when is this trip supposed to be happening?" Since it was already set he might as well prepare. Though he will probably just laze around in a bedroom if Komachi or Miura didn't drag him out.

"Tomorrow, we will be gone for three days. So, prepare the required amount of clothes, and don't just bring the same type of clothes, you have to look good for Miura-nee" The little sister ordered, shoving Hachiman to his bedroom to prepare.

Now alone in his bedroom, Hachiman should prepare his things for the trip the following day. But instead, he was laying down on his bed blankly staring at his bedroom ceiling. A lot of things have happened the past week, and he just needed a little rest before any more surprises appear.

A Goblin appeared, followed by a Goblin subjugation. After that, he went and trained with Miura, later that same day she confessed to her love to him. Which he didn't answer with words but with actions, also he didn't know how to go about properly professing his love. He should really get to that, although Miura probably already knows the answer, with how she doesn't hesitate to get intimate with him anymore. And now a trip with the whole family, plus Miura's folks.

"What a tiring summer"

He almost wished school would start already.

Almost.

* * *

"So, you're Hikigaya Hachiman huh?" Yuuto Miura inspected Hachiman, assessing his appearance from head to toe. Once he was done he gazed at Hachiman, locking his green eyes with the loner's dark ones. "Well…at least you don't look like a player."

"Now dear, I'm sure it's his personality Yumiko likes not his appearance" Kumiko Miura Interjected with her tone soft and motherly. "Oh, I'm sure Yumiko likes how you look too Hachiman-kun.

"Why do I feel like I'm being mocked?" Feeling cornered Hachiman tried to step back, only for the two people questioning him to get closer to him and ask more question about him. Which he answered reluctantly.

The noisy couple were Yumiko's parents, they were both good looking people. Yumiko obviously inherited her good looks from them. Her father has the same olive-green eyes and from her mother the wavy blonde hair. They also look younger than their actual age would suggest.

While Hachiman was being assessed by the Miura couple. Their daughter Yumiko was with the loner's parents. Said Hikigaya couple were to over the moon with such a beauty being associated with their son. They nearly fainted from shock when Komachi first mentioned the two returnees being in a relationship.

"My! You're really pretty. I wonder how my failure of a son got you to notice him?" The Father Hikigaya lamented, he kept looking over to Hachiman with narrowed eyes as if he was suspecting him of foul play.

"Such silky hair and smooth skin! What kind of product do you use? Ahh! I hope you can help fix up my son appearance" Mother Hikigaya, who was first fawning over Yumiko's appearance seemed to have heard the older Miura's mentioning of the loner's appearance. "but you don't have to if it's too hard for you, okay?"

"Y-yes mother" Yumiko replies with a brilliant smile. She was happy for the approval of the Hikigaya couple. Though she would have liked it if they eased up on the questions.

" Okay! Initial interviews are over. Let's head to our inn to check in, any more questions can be asked there" Our savior, Komachi coughed and announced it was time to head over to the inn our family has reserved.

"Finally," Hachiman thought internally sighing that it was over, for now at least. He couldn't handle any more questions, the Miura couple was giving intense gazes whenever he answered any of their questions. Seeing His family walk ahead to the direction of the inn, he went to join them.

"Hachiman-kun"

But he was stopped by Yumiko's mother before he could take a step. He looked over to the mother to see what she wanted. Once he faced the older female, he was met with a chilling smile. Kumiko Miura's face had a shadow cast over it, hiding her eyes. The aura around her felt deadly.

"Take care of Yumiko, OK?/_Make her cry and I will ensure you suffer_!" with that she walked off with the rest of the group, the killer aura disappearing.

"H-Hai!" he wasn't sure if the mother heard him, but he answered anyway.

With that said he started to follow after the group shakily, his steps stiff and unbalanced. Yumiko looked over to him with an apologetic smile, she seems to have known what happened to him. The mouthed a few words of encouragement to him while pumping her fist"

"You can do it"

He felt his nervousness disappear with her actions, feeling a bit more invigorated he followed after the group.

* * *

"…Who made the room arrangements?" Hachiman was blankly staring at the room in front of him, his tone suggested mild annoyance.

"Since I was the one who found the inn, Komachi said she wanted to choose the rooms for us. So, I let her, knowing what would happen" Yumiko said brazenly looking at the two futons joined together she nodded approvingly.

"Don't encourage her Miura, it hard enough going along with Komachi's whims without someone supporting her" the loner sighed, as he walked into the room to lay on one of the futons.

" I don't know if I want to, her ideas are kinda fun. Oh, since my parents are here, call me by my given name Yumiko or Yumi is fine too." Her face turned red at her own suggestion.

"Sure" Monotonously Hachiman replied, but his face was covered by a blanket, so Yumiko was unable to see his red face.

Yumiko hearing the loner's bland reply pouted at having her words dissed. She pounced at Hachiman's prone position to, intending to punish the dark-haired teen. Once she had Hachiman within her grasps she jabs her fingers to the poor teen's side, making Hachiman twist and turn while holding inn his laughter.

'"M-Miura haha, Stop. I said STOP HAHAH" Hachiman tried to pull Yumiko's hand away, but with the blonde's constant assault he couldn't muster the strength to do so.

"Miura! Are you talking about my mom? Or is it my dad?" Continuing her assault, she ignores Hachiman's pleas to stop her actions. The blonde might have been enjoying this to munch, with her broad smile while she was punishing/tickling the loner.

"Yumiko! I give in Yumi, ahh I need air...hah hah" with his declaration Yumiko momentarily paused her attack, giving Hachiman the chance to muster his strength and grab the blonde's arms. Not letting Yumiko get another chance to tickle his sides, the dark-haired teen flipped her down so he can pin her down. With their arm held above their head their faces inches apart, their breaths ragged and uneven, Hachiman's knee between Yumiko's thighs. If anyone were to enter their room, it would cause quite a misunderstanding.

"Dear customers, here are your bathrobes... Arara what a spectacle, teenagers sure are quite bold these days." An attendant entered their room, holding robes likely for them to change into. She was holding her hand over her mouth eyes wide with astonishment. "

"Oh, please excuse me for my intrusion." Giving a hurried bow the attendant quickly left them.

Hachiman could only blankly stare at the door, the inn attendant obviously misunderstood what was happening. She would likely gossip with other employees "I saw these two teens about to do the deed before I walked in on them", and it will slowly spread from there. Then it will slowly reach their parent's ears, and the Miura couple will kill him.

" I should escape while I can"

"Hikio?" While Hachiman was contemplating whether to run for the hills or not, Yumiko's voice snapped him out of his musing.

Before he could turn his face to the blonde he was enveloped by a pair of delicate arms. Circling around him the Yumiko embraces Hachiman to her chest, positioning his head where her heart would be. Hachiman started blushing once he felt Miura's mounds press against his face, he tried to move away from Yumiko, but her hands were tightly wrapped around him preventing any chance of liberation.

"Stop stressing over the small stuff Hikio and enjoy our moment together." Turned gently turned to the side bringing Hachiman with her. Now able to look at each other face to face, Hachiman was able to see Yumiko's tranquil smile as she looked at him tenderheartedly with love and devotion.

"If you look at me like that… I feel kinda bad for thinking of leaving"

The two stayed in that position for some time before falling asleep in each other's arms. Yumiko laying on Hachiman's shoulder, her hands daintily placed on his chest, and her slim legs intertwining with his. While the male teen had his face against the top of the blonde's head, while he was embracing her within his arms.

* * *

A quiet family dinner.

That was what Hachiman wanted to have. After a few hours of traveling what he wanted was a peaceful dinner. Maybe a few discussions and talks while having dinner but overall quiet. Since they were composed of two families, they will obviously talk amongst each other to get to know one another. What do you do for a living? Are you locals? How long have you been together? How is school? These were the commonly asked question during these situations.

"So, I heard one of the attendants walked in on a teenage couple who were on top of each other, it looked to her the two were getting really 'Heated'." Ebisu Hikigaya said while looking between Hachiman and Yumiko, his gaze staying locking on his son. "Do you happen to know anything about that audacious rumor Hachi?"

"Audacious indeed" Yuuto Miura agreed with the fellow father "Who would be doing such things in broad daylight? Certainly, no child we raised. Right?" Yumiko was also under the scrutinizing gaze of her father. It looks like both fathers had a drink together before the dinner began.

" Papa~! It couldn't have been Onii-chan and Yumiko-nee I tried to sneak a peek at what they were doing, and I only saw them asleep in each other's arms." Their savior Komachi interjected, although peeking into people's rooms shouldn't be acceptable, Hachiman forgave her since it saved him and Yumiko from their parent's analyzing gazes.

Unfortunately for Hachiman, Father Miura turned his gaze from his daughter to the loner sitting beside her. "Remind me again why we agreed to let the two **teenagers** sleep in the same room?" he directed his question to all the parents there.

"It's so they can get closer with each other. And I'm sure my son wouldn't do anything inappropriate to Yumiko-chan, Right Hachi?" Mitsu Hikigaya was giving her son a deadly glare, which he shrunk under.

"At least not until they get married and start living together, Right Yumiko." Mama Miura said giving her daughter a mischievous smile. "Though I can't say no to having a cute grandchild to spoil"

"Yes" Yumiko shyly said while blushing, the family's attention was solely focused on her. "At least until we start living together and no kids till were married." Unable to handle their gaze, she hides behind Hachiman who sat beside her.

Children?

Under the set predatory gazes and feeling cornered. Hachiman was inwardly panicking, he was sure that this was some kind of test their family set up. He should have known something like this would have happened. With nothing good coming to mind, he says the first thing that pops up.

"I will definitely make Yumi happy." Hachiman's voice was quiet but there was a firm tone when he said his statement. He didn't realize what he said until the commotion finished

"Oh my, how what a daring statement."

"Brat, when did you become so manly"

"Yumi? If you weren't that close to my daughter I would have hit you."

"Hachi… I'm sure you didn't think that through when you said that, but you already said it so no use taking it back."

"Waah! That must have earned a lot of points with Yumiko-nee"

After their initial praise, they returned to talking with each other as they ate their meal. Although one could notice the mood had become more joyous and relaxed compared to earlier. The two families seemed to have become more comfortable with each other, once they realized their two children's relationship wasn't just a teenage infatuation. Assured that Hachiman and Yumiko were a real couple they, let down all their worries and enjoyed the evening.

Yumiko who was once again beside Hachiman, reached out to hold his hand. Interlocking her dainty fingers with his much larger hands. Looking at him with an affectionate gaze, she whispered a few words to him, only audible to the two lovers over the commotion.

"Idiot~ We will make each other happy."

Blushing at her love filled words, Hachiman could only look at her in wonder. How could Yumiko say such word so easily, although the blonde was blushing. She was able to say such things straightforwardly. Honestly, Hachiman was only able to say the words earlier due to the pressure of so many expecting gazes over him. He was serious with his statement sure, but he wouldn't normally just say his feelings so outright, not like Yumiko. He plans on changing that starting now.

"You're right, we will" he tightened his grip on her hand.

God how'd he gets such a sincere, emotional and caring girl to like him?

* * *

The day have had long and tiring, but now with the moon high up in the night sky, it was time for them to sleep. Once they finished their dinner with the family, they headed back to their room to take their respective baths before going to sleep. The walk back was silent, neither of them spoke. Both comfortable basking in each other's presence, as they held each other's hand.

Heading over to their respective futons, they were nervous. Sure, in Amarein they slept in the same tent during hunts and expeditions. But now they were and together, as more than just companions in a party. As lovers who have shown their love for each other. Though they don't plan on doing anything besides hugging and kissing for now. They still couldn't calm their hearts to the thought of sharing a room together and sleeping right next to each other.

Before they could lay down to sleep, a large gathering of magical energy suddenly emerged from the nearby forest the inn was located close too. The amount of mana was large, enough that it would cause anomalies in the surrounding area. They quickly jumped through the window to head toward the point of singularity. The power in the inn was already fluctuating as they left their quarters.

"Hikio! Could this be one of the [Other World Travel] experiments?" Yumiko asked Hachiman, who was running beside her. Although she was in her pajamas, her quick movement was unhindered due to how loose her clothes were.

"The amount of magical energy is similar to what was used when we returned to Earth. Though unstable, it is definitely one of the successful experiments that achieved transfer." Answered Hachiman with a grim face.

They could fell tremors shaking their surrounding as they ran to their destination. Before anything could get further out of hand they sped up, Yumiko activating [Bond] effect to quicken their pace. The two powerhouses swerve between the foliage blocking their path, rapidly closing into the location. Once the spotted the sight, they tried to take in the situation.

A pride of [Yin Tiger's] stood in front of them. White tigers are known for their wisdom and intelligence, they would commonly be reared as guardians for high standing families in Amarein, with their immense strength and height each one would tower over an adult.

Menacingly they stood over a hooded figure sprawled on a base of a tree, the person was unmoving only the slight movement of the arms showing signs of life. The [Yin Tiger's] seem to be guarding the figure, with how they were protectively standing in front of him. Their kind was known to be loyal to their masters.

"Tch! They tested the transfer magic on a group of Tigers huh." Magical energy gathered around Hachiman, wisps of energy gathering around his palms as he prepares to fight the beast. "Their kind boast a high amount of agility. Yumi don't let them escape or they will definitely wreck the surrounding area"

"Wait! Hikio, Let me handle this. I am also a tamer remember?" Yumiko stops Hachiman from attacking the group of [Yin Tiger's]. As she walks slowly to the tigers in a none threatening manner, intending to subdue them without conflict. The loner couldn't help but worry.

True Yumiko did learn some taming skills in Amarein. With her [Gift:Bond] it was a great combination to do, as she gets closer to her familiar the stronger the two become. Although she would usually tame a young magical beast in order to have the greatest effect, they were still instances were intelligent magical creatures would approach her to form a contract. Like a Griffon or Faerie dragon for example.

Due to her frequent endeavors of gaining animal companions. Her [Gift] created a skill that would help them become stronger [Evolution]. Giving a familiar a chance to become a higher existence and grow further in power and abilities.

Hachiman continues to power his spell, but this time he intends to counter the hooded figure if it moves to attack. The [Yin Tiger's] can be sedated by Yumiko, but who knows what the hooded person would do. He won't take any risks when it comes to her safety.

"[Speech of the Wild],[Friend of Beast]"

Using a spell that helps in communicating with a magical beast, along with another that gives the caster likeness of mother nature. Yumiko approaches the pride of tigers. Taking slow and steady steps. She starts speaking her voiced echoed with a strange afternote.

"We mean no harm, we only intend to know what has happened"

The group of magical Tigers was surprised at first. To find a Tamer in a foreign land? The largest tiger chuffed back to greet her, their menacing faced fading, but they still stay on guard for any attacks. The leader of the pride spoke to them buts its jaws did not move, it conveyed its thoughts through the use of magic

"Human's we are the Ivory guard of Lady Layla our mistress. We have been transferred to this world due to the cruel, experiments of the mad scientist Kwezy. Brave ones we request your assistance in healing our mistress for we do not possess any healing magic" Bowing the leader of the tribe asks for the two returnees assistance.

"We will try to help" Yumiko quickly agrees to the request. She looks to Hachiman, silently asking him to also help the Hooded figure. Now revealed to be a noble lady of some house. How else would she have so many [Yin Tiger's protecting her?

Now walking to the injured woman, who let her hood down realizing they weren't here to fight. She smiles at them, one full of melancholy and acceptance. She was a beautiful woman a noble, that's for sure. With her silver hair and attractive face, she exudes an aura of one of nobility. The only thing strange was her head, or rather what was part of her head. Two curved horns were on the sides of her head just above her ears, pointing backward the horns looked quite splendid.

"Humans? You seem to be a couple I feel the bond between you just by looking"

She was a devil

"Thank you young mages, but I believe my time has run out" the demon was dying yet she continues to smile at them. "My name is Layla of house Bael, second daughter of the Head of Bael. I have been betrayed a used as a Guinea pig for a demented experiment"

Her voice getting weaker as she spoke, tears pouring out of her eyes as she continues. She was holding up the bundle in her arms lovingly. Removing the cloth that covered what was inside it showed a baby. Her child.

"I-I ask of you to take care of my child. I know she is not of your kind, but I plead you beg you to take give her a family that would care for her" Her hands were shaking with the weight of the baby Yumiko walks up to her to hold the baby for the dying mother.

"At least let me try" Yumiko tried to convince the mother to accept her help. Her voice was cracking as she tried to hold her tears.

"Thank you, but it would have been a wasted effort. the core of my being had been shattered during the transfer" the mother said sadly "She, my daughter is pure without any sin, not even a month old. I haven't even had the chance to give her a name" It was traditional for demons to give their children names after haft a year of their birth.

"Then how about giving her a name right now?" Hachiman's voice was even, he was trying to be strong for Yumiko.

"You two should give her a name, it will be you who will care for her from now after all" Her eyes grow dim as the last signs of life leave her body. She spoke her last words to her daughter gazing at her with all the love a mother had.

"I love you, my dearest daughter"

The tigers roar in remorse unable to help their mistress, but the sound was drowned out by the crying baby in Yumiko's arms. Maybe the child realized she had lost her mother, regardless it wept without signs of stopping.

Hachiman and Yumiko stood there staring at Layla's cooling body. Unable to take in what had just occurred. They were expecting a fight to occur, not witness the dying words of a mother to her month-old daughter.

"There there, I'm here" realizing the crying baby in her arm she gently rocks her arms to calm down the little devil. She started humming a soft toon to try to calm the child further. Hachiman walks close to her to try and aid in calming the baby, looking down to the baby he tries to figure out a way to help.

"Maybe she's hungry." Looking up to Miura he freezes.

Miura was gently rocking the baby to calm her down. With a tender face, she was softly singing a song, the baby who was gradually calming down grabbed a strand of Yumiko's blonde hair to play with is. Yumiko Just smiles at the child's actions. Hachiman knew she was good at taking care of kids, but that was with kids that usually run around the place, not with a month-old infant.

She looked like a Mother.

"Hikio, help me get rid of this blanket. She might be feeling stuffy"

"Oh, okay. How do I do this?"

"Just hold her while I do it"

"Ah, I don't think that's…"

Before he could finish speaking Yumiko hand over the baby to him. While she was busy undoing the blanket ties around the baby Hachiman was left to carry the baby. The baby girl just gurgled as Hachiman awkwardly carried it by her arms.

"Wahh~ you sure are cute"

"Giggle*"

K.O.

"Hikio! Don't lose your grip on the baby!"

Yumiko tried to support Hachiman who was holding the baby. The result was that they both ended up carrying the baby. With Yumiko's hand over Hachiman's so he won't accidentally let go of the baby. The baby girl n the other hand, found their antics amusing, with her incessant giggling.

Supporting a baby shouldn't be this hard.

* * *

[Yin Tiger]

White Tigers of exceptional wisdom and intelligence. Commonly bread as guards for noble family households. They also serve as brave and reliable mounts for Rangers. When fully grown their strength rivals, high-tier magical creatures.

[Speech of the Wild]

Allows speaking to Magical beast with sufficient intelligent. Does not work on Monsters.

[Friend of Beast]

Gives an aura of comfort to Magical and non-magical beast. Lowers aggression making the user seem like a forest spirit.

[Evolution]

a familiar becomes a higher stage in existence, allowing it to grow further in power and abilities.

[Devil Baby]

Like a normal human baby, only with small stub like horns on their heads. But devils are naturally in tune with mana they may fire off weak spells by accident. Takes 1 month to be able to see, hear and smell.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Note:

Well, that was fun, I only nearly gave up writing this chapter 3 times. I wasn't sure introducing a baby was a good choice, but I still did it. My line of thought was " Wouldn't that make a lot of cute moments? And when school starts that would even more fun". The baby is here to stay. If you think it would cause chaos and conflict, then good that exactly what I want.

Next chapter will be next week, March 28

Make sure to leave a review, whether negative or positive. I can take it!


	8. Chapter 8 Summer Truth

Chapter 8 Summer Truth

"They aren't in their room." The voice of Mitsu Hikigaya sounded out through all the commotion happening around them. She looked calm and composed, but inwardly she is panicking on the whereabouts of her son and his girlfriend Yumiko.

"Where did those two go with these strange events happening right now?" Kumiko Miura standing beside Mitsu questioned to no particular person. Signs of concern were obvious on her face.

"Kaa-chan do you think they went out?" Komachi was also there worrying about her brother and possible sister-in-law. Really where did they head off to with all these blackouts and earthquakes happening? They even left their phones in their rooms!

They could only impatiently wait in their room, yet their concern for the teen couple only grew as time passed by. The two fathers were out looking for them at this moment. Hopefully, they return with Hachiman and Yumiko, or at least information of where they might have gone to.

After minutes passed by the earthquakes stop, and the electricity stabilizes that there were no longer flickering on and off. Now it was a bit more peaceful the three- the two mothers and Komachi leave their room to search for the missing couple. They opened the door to leave but once they were about to step out, the two fathers appeared in the hallway. Both were sweaty and out of breath, likely from running around trying to figure out where the missing couple where.

"Yuuto! Were able to find Yumiko and Hachi-kun? Really, where are those two? Out on a late-night rendezvous?" Unable to handle her worries Kumiko Miura rushes to her husband to ask about the missing couple.

Instead of her husband, it was Ebisu Hikigaya who answered. "Some people spotted them run out to the forest when the blackouts were happening. They said the two were running pretty quickly like they were heading somewhere"

"What the hell were those two thinking!? Do they know how worried I've been!" Mama Hikigaya rages, with her voice fierce and load she lets out all her pent-up tension. "Let's go we are going after them"

"Uhm Dear? Me and Yuuto can go out to find them instead. You don't have to tire yourself out" Ebisu tries to calm down his wife by holding her arms.

"Shut up! I'm going there to give them a piece of my mind. Komachi and Kumiko can stay if they want" With that she walks off to the exit, planning to head to the forest and search for their two children.

"I'm going to Kaa-chan/Mitsu" The two mentioned responded intending to join the search. Wait when did the parents start calling each other by their first names?

The two fathers could only look at each other with sympathy. Having strong women in your life sure is troublesome at times. They follow after the three with hurried steps, the forest can be quite dangerous at night. It was better if they borrowed some flashlights before they left. They hope that their wives were calm enough to let them get some first.

Later in the forest

Really how dangerous was a forest near an inn is going to be?

Ebisu though as he slowly threads through the forest. With the glow from the flashlight illuminating their way, he follows the tracks left behind by Hachiman and Yumiko. The footprints were quite deep, almost digging an inch into the ground. Was the soil here that soft? Enough for two teenagers to leave behind such pronounced markings?

Beside him was Yuuto Miura, he was also carefully expecting the footprints. He even knelt do to feel the dirt beneath them, as you would expect from forest ground it was soft. But not soft enough for the two adult males to leave the same depth of prints.

He was about to tell the group that they should walk faster, in order to reach the missing couple quicker. It was getting late, and they still had plans for tomorrow. Before he could talk, he was interrupted by sudden sounds of roarings beasts echoing through the forest.

Grraaauuurr!

The roars came from many creatures, they knew that much. They sounded fierce and mighty. Yet at the same in time emanated great sadness. Either way, the sound terrified the group, they huddled closer together once they heard it. Looking around their surroundings for the possible source of the sound and seeing nothing but the darkness. They continue their search, although they were far tenser than earlier.

Minutes ticked by as they walked the forest seemed to have lulled into silence. Not even insects made a sound, only the leaves moving with the wind can be heard. This past few minutes had been terrifying to the group, whatever group of creatures that made those sounds where still out there. The only thing keeping them going was the thought of finding Hachiman and Yumiko, and then getting back to civilization.

Finally, they spot their salvation. A small opening was ahead of them, and from the opening the could hear the voices of the teenage couple, likely taking with each other about the roars earlier or so they thought. The group quickened their pace once they remembered that event not too long ago.

Mistu Hikigaya took the lead, intending to be the first one to scold the two teens. She quickens her pace and leaves the group behind to enter the clearing. Once she entered the clearing she was about to shout out to the couple, until her mind finally processes what she was looking at.

"What the Hell!" The group behind her stop for an instant hearing her frightened scream, before rushing to her side. Their eyes locked on the mothers sitting form, she looked unharmed. Once they were ascertained that she wasn't hurt, they took in the same scene that frightened the mother enough that she lost all strength in her legs.

Tigers

Big White Freaking Tigers

Hachiman and Yumiko were there, sitting comfortably at the center of them. Holding a… baby?

* * *

Earlier

"Hikio! What do we do? A baby, not even a month old fell into our arms! Aren't we too young to be parents?" Yumiko was softly whispering her worries to Hachiman. In her arms is a sleeping baby, being rocked in a steady rhythm. "I know it was Layla the dying woman's wish that we take care of her child. But what about our parents? What the hell do we tell them!?"

"We found a baby in a forest and decided to adopt it." Hachiman wasn't serious in saying that. sure, it wouldn't convince their parents but thinking of any other reasons is impossible for him right now. His mind was currently overwhelmed for a number of reasons.

First, the devil baby comfortably sleeping in Yumiko's arms. Really, it was a cute little thing with how the little one would softly snore as slept in the blonde are nuzzling for Yumiko's warmth. He would be taking in the sight if he wasn't so worried about what they were supposed to do. If they decide to take care of the baby, which the two had already agreed upon. They would have to reveal the truth to their family. How else were they supposed to explain the sudden appearance of a baby from the forest?

And in that lays the second problem. How would their family take it? Would they believe them or just send them to a mental asylum? And if they do believe what they say. It would mean revealing the presence of magic on Earth to normal people. He wasn't keen on doing that, at least until he creates a suitable environment to do so. And let us say they accept all those crazy revelations. How would he and Yumiko take care of the baby?

"Dammit, Hikio I am talking to you seriously! and like hell our parents would believe that." Although her voice was strong as it normally would have been. Hachiman could notice a slight tremor in her tone. It seemed Yumiko was really worried about the situation.

"We'll just have to tell them everything, and hope it works out." He holds Yumiko's free arm to comfort her and proceeds further using his other arm to hug the blonde. Being careful not the squish the infant in her arms he hugs his love tightly as he could. "We'll find a way to make things work."

"How so?" Yumiko was reveling in his warmth, but she was a still able to speak "If we tell our family it might put them in danger. We haven't gotten strong enough to protect them while fighting off any threats. And now with a baby to take care of…" she stops talking unable to express what she felt

"They would have known about the truth at some point. And we don't even know if any threats would appear. I'll say it one more time. We will be fine Yumi." He tightened his embrace to further cement his words. He put an emphasis on "we" showing they are in this mess together. He wouldn't let her feel alone in this situation. if his head wasn't burning red he would have looked cool.

"Myaa~"

Their talk was interrupted by soft yawning, the baby girl in Yumiko's arm awoke. She opened her eyes to see Hachiman and Yumiko looking over her as they held each other. She reached out to the two intending to touch the couple, and maybe play with them.

"Whaaa~!"

Hachiman gives his finger for the small appendage to hold. Which the baby happily tugged and pulled, trying to place it in her mouth. Seeing the infant's actions, the couple were sent to a fit of giggles.

""Kawaii~"" The two lovers say at the same time. The more time they spent with the baby girl the more they come to adore her. And who wouldn't? Such an adorable baby would make a golems core melt with cuteness.

The couple was so entranced with the kid that they didn't notice the [Yin Tiger's] overserving their interaction. The magical beasts were elated, their mistress was able to find such a fine pair of humans to take care of her daughter before she passed. They lament that they were unable to protect their mistress, but now they will protect the young mistress and her new family. They will give their lives to ensure their safety.

"She seems completely awake. You wouldn't think she was asleep moments ago" Hachiman was having a mini tug of war with the child. In which he was purposely losing.

"Whose fault do you think that is?" Yumiko rolls her eyes at the dark-haired teen. "Stop playing around, you can play with her later." Although she was scolding her partner, the smile on her face shows her joy with him.

"Okay, lets head back our parents are probably looking for us with all the tremors that happened earlier" Hachiman looked back to the direction of the inn they were staying at, but his view was blocked by the group of white tigers. He had almost forgotten about them.

"Right, you were here"

What were they supposed to do with the [Yin Tigers]? They can't walk back to the inn with a bunch of tigers following them. He would have told the group of magical beasts to stay here, but from the looks they were giving the young couple, it was unlikely to happen. The loner expectantly looks to Yumiko, silently asking her if she could do something. And that she could, the blonde was a tamer after all.

"Are you willing to become my familiars? If you accept my offer you can easily come to our side at the slightest hints of danger" Yumiko looks to the tiger's leader, offering them what they wanted. To be able to protect the baby.

Familiars are the partners of tamers that they have formed a contract with. When a contract is formed the familiar may stay within special sub-dimension, where they can be summoned to the master's side at moment's notice. This sub-dimensions living condition would suit the familiar's taste.

"And what do you expect from us if we agree to become your Familiars" No contract comes without a special condition. The tamer could force complete control over the familiar, able to kill the familiar with just a thought. Or simply leave the familiar to its own devices, only to be summoned when needed.

"Loyalty and for you to protect this little one with your life" The 'little one' Yumiko was talking about was the baby devil she held in her arms. The blonde shows the baby to the pack of tigers, the infant saw the group of magical creatures and reached her hand out in a grabbing motion.

The Tiger's bow showing their acceptance to her offer. Yumiko who understood the action, raised her free arm while pushing magical energy to the palm of her hands. A symbol started appearing from her hand, the rune resembled the zodiac sign of Sagittarius. With a bow and arrow pulled back ready to be released inside a circle of magical glyphs.

"The contract and conditions have been decided, by my blood and essence you are now to serve me. It night or day you will answer my call and come forth"

[High Familiar Contract]

It was a high-level taming spell that places a seal on the target, branding them to their masters. Allowing the master to be able to locate their position wherever they may be. It also gives the ability to communicate telepathically and works as a safeguard, if the familiar is about to die it will transfer them back to the sub-dimension to heal their wounds.

"We aim to serve and safeguard the mistress and the child" the tigers bow, lowering their head to show their allegiance to Yumiko. Their eyes glowed with determination with their declaration, losing their former mistress made them far more fixed in their master's safety.

"Good, now that's done with let's head back to the Inn, it is getting late" Hachiman who had been watching the ritual, finally spoke once the matter with the Tigers had been resolved. "You and your group should probably get into the [Rest area] for now."

Yumiko walks to him with a tired smile, she exhausted a large amount of mana taming the group of [Yin Tigers] leaving her slightly drained. She leans on Hachiman for support, her head rested on his shoulder as she tries to keep the baby in her arms as the infant looks around her surroundings.

"Yumi let me hold her for now. since you're tired we can rest before we head back" Hachiman offers his free hands to carry the baby, showing consideration to his lover. Although he wanted to get back to the Inn soon, he would rather prefer that Yumiko was rested before they took their journey back. They were pretty far away from the inn, it would take time to head back with a baby with them.

"Sure, let me get comfortable" She sits Hachiman down on the grass. The blonde takes her position on the loners' thighs, leaning her side to his now muscular chest. Her face lay on the crook of his neck, she comfortable basks in his presence. The baby girl in her arms was curiously looking between the two lovers, her attention would shift from Yumiko to Hachiman periodically.

"Perfect" she snuggles deeper into the crook of his neck.

Hachiman was embarrassed in their current position. Not to say he didn't like it, heck he was loving it. But the Tigers kept their vigilance over them just staring at the two lovers as they sat in their positions. Deciding to ignore the sets of feline eyes, he circles his arm around Yumiko to support her body while she rests and restores her energy.

They comfortably sat in their positions, only the soft cooing of the baby breaking the silence from time to time seeking for their attention. Hachiman decided to play with the infant while he waits for Yumiko to regain her energy. With Yumiko still in his arms, he would make silly faces at the baby, while lightly tickling her sides. The baby being the newborn being it is, found the loner's antics hilarious. Giggling and clapping her arms at every new face he made.

Yumiko who was still conscious and quietly watching the two play with each other as she rests. Found their interactions adorable, having a baby with them brought out a new part of Hachiman that she hadn't seen yet. Sure, he had been kind to kids, always being patient and play with them. But this was a new fatherly side of him that Yumiko was seeing and to be honest, she really likes it.

"I wish I had my phone with me"

Yumiko was about to join Hachiman in playing with the baby. Having rested enough that she could handle a few games with an infant. She eagerly holds the baby in the loner's arms. kissing Hachiman on the cheek and drawing a blush from him as she did so. She prepares to amuse the baby with her own amusing faces.

"What the Hell!"

A terrified scream halted the pair's actions, surprising them enough that they slightly stiffened. Due to their positions, they were unable to get up and see who it was that shouted in terror. So, the most they could do was look to where the scream originated from. Their gaze went past the group of tigers protectively surrounding them, to the woman sitting down not far from them.

It was Hachiman's Mother; a frightened expression was painted on her face, her legs shaking unable to muster the strength. She was incoherently mumbled words, while her gaze would shift from the large white tigers to the two teens in front of her. Peacefully sitting in the middle of the group of large beasts.

Numerous footsteps could be heard from the forest as a group of people exited the foliage. It was the rest of the family. At first, they didn't notice the tigers in front of them, they went to Mitsu's side likely to check on her condition, afterward they finally noticed the two teens, protected by tigers.

The two groups stared at each other in silence, the family was too terrified and confused at what they were seeing. While the two teens didn't know what to say to them or begin a conversation. The couple didn't expect anyone to follow them into the forest, let alone both of their families. Luckily the [Yin Tiger's] didn't see the group as a threat.

Deciding to break the silence Hachiman stands up, but not before moving Yumiko from his thighs and onto the soft grass. With the baby in her arms, she gazes at the loner, anticipating what he would say to the families. Hachiman coughs first to gather his thoughts and begins to speak.

"So… we now have a baby. Wait, wait that isn't right." His sudden statement confused the family. So, he tried to tell them in another way. One that won't result in Yumiko not slapping him for saying something stupid.

"….I got nothing. How about we get back to the inn first? So me and Yumiko can explain things better."

He retreats to gather his thoughts.

* * *

"Years? What do you mean years!? You two were gone for a week!" a confused Yuuto Miura asked the couple, he was about to pull his hair out with the current revelations his daughter and her lover had unveiled to them.

"Exactly how many years were you there in… Amarein?" Mitsu Hikigaya seemed to have calmed down from earlier was now calmly asking Hachiman and Yumiko questions.

"We didn't really keep track with everything going on there. If I had to say 7 and a half years?" Yumiko tried to answer the question. Unsure of the answer she looks at Hachiman for confirmation. Which he responded by following her words.

"It was more than just half but yeah. That about sums it out." That was what the calendars in Amarein said. It didn't include any time displacement they went through during their training and adventures in the wilderness of Amarein.

These past three hours Hachiman and Yumiko had been confessing the truth of what had happened the past 'week' of their disappearance. After initial revelation the family was silent, still processing the information revealed to them by the young couple. After they had gotten over the shock of the revelations spoken to them, the group started asking questions to better grasp what the couple had been through.

Before they returned to the Inn, they buried the body of Layla under the same tree she was leaning against. Of course, they couldn't just leave it like that so they had used earth magic to create a stone pillar to mark where her body was. to prevent her grave from being disturbed they had placed a magic barrier around it obstruct people and animals from getting close to it. Two tigers even stayed behind to guard the grave and keep it clean. The rest went into the familiars [rest area] so that Yumiko can summon them whenever they were in danger. The flashy displays of magic like fueled the family in interrogation the two.

The two returnees were mentally exhausted from all the difficult questions. Komachi even asked if she could become a magical girl. They were unsure how to answer that, so they only said they if she could learn magic it could be possible. Komachi gave out a yay in delight after hearing that.

Luckily for them, the baby now in Hachiman's arm had fallen asleep hours after they arrived in the Inn. They had to ask milk from the attendant to feed the infant, once the child was full she quickly fell asleep in Hachiman's embrace. Seeing how adorable the sleeping baby was, Yumiko wanted to hold her as well. But in fear of waking the child while Hachiman moves her to the blonde's arms, they opted not to.

"So, Yumiko mind telling us what you plan to do with the baby?" Kumiko had noticed her daughters' constant glances to the child.

"We plan on adopting her, the mother pleaded us to take care of her child. Who are we to deny such a request?" Yumiko was lovingly caressing the baby's face, which the infant responded by snuggling closer to the blonde's warm hand.

"We? My son said you'll to take care of the kid together? When did he grow the balls to take responsibility for something like that?" Ebisu didn't believe his son would take such a responsibility.

"How will you two high school students plan on doing that?" Mitsu rose a brow, as she gazed at the two lovers questionably. "First of all, you need to live with each other to take care of the baby. So, which house will you stay at? And what about expenses? The baby's daily necessities, clothes, crib, and other such items don't come cheap if you add up all the prices."

"We…"Hachiman was about to speak before Yuuto Miura interrupted him.

"Us parents will foot the bill for the first few months, after that if you can't find a way to get income. " The father's eyes were soft and understanding. "And as for housing arrangements, the two can switch between the two households for now. I would like to spend time with my new granddaughter as well."

The room stood in silence at Yuuto's' suggestions. What possessed the father to say those things? Was it the love for her daughter? It could be part of it, but there must be something more behind his reasons. The older man only looked at the couple with analyzing eyes, observing how they will take it the idea.

"A-Are you sure about this Yuuto-san?" Hachiman was surprised by the adult's offer. The loner had originally intended to ask for their assistance in taking care of the baby. But now they were the ones who reached out to them, at least Yumiko's father did.

"Just let me ask you one thing, you both need to answer it of course" Yuuto's tone was serious looking between the two lovers he asks his question to them. "Will you raise the baby with all of your love?"

The two were surprised at his question. Do the plan of lovingly raising the baby? Looking to the baby comfortably sleeping in Hachiman's arm. The two only needed a moment before they made their decisions. The looked back to Yumiko's father to answer him, voices holding another worldly resolve.

""We will raise OUR baby with unconditional love""

* * *

"Thank you very much" The young couple plus Komachi left the room their parents were in to rest for the night. Although you could hear the little sisters talking through the door as the slowly walked back to their rooms.

Said parent was now gazing at the Miura patriarch with questioning gazes, wondering why he offered such arrangements. The two families would obviously help the returnees in raising the baby, but that was after they beat into them the sheer responsibility of taking care of another life besides their own. Why Yuuto offered the so readily confused them.

"Me and Kumiko had Yumiko during our first year in Collage" suddenly he started speaking his eyes glazed over reminiscing of the distant past. His wife understanding what he was about to tell the Hikigaya pair held his arms as he continued to speak.

"Our parents were against us raising Yumiko. They wanted us to let an older couple adopt her, so we can focus on our studies and built up a successful career" his face scrunches at the idea of leaving his daughter to another family's care. "We refused the offer, of course, we wanted to raise her with ourselves, with our own arms. The first time we held her in our arms we made that decision. God, how much we loved her at that moment. Our love for her grew only grew more at from then"

"As you might have figured our parents didn't like our decisions. So, they left us to fend for ourselves cutting off ties with us until we decide to have Yumiko adopted by another family." He gripped his wife's hands to seek comfort "With no help coming from them I decided to get a job, a few actually. I got into some unsavory places just so I could support our small family. I'm surprised me and Kumiko were able to earn our diplomas, we barely had time to study. It worked out sure, but I lost all contact with my folks and so did Kumiko."

"What I'm trying to say is that I won't let my daughter's family face the same hardships."

"And we're just going to allow our kids to raise a daughter while their still teenagers? What happens after a few months? After we let them fend for themselves?" The room was silent until Mistu decided to break it with a question.

"Did you see their eyes they held unwilling to resolve. And remembers they aren't kids anymore, they have been through another world. They should be prepared to raise a kid, heck the might be in that mindset given their mental age. And." Yuuto paused his words looking out to the window he feminist the young couples' gazes when they answered his question.

"The care in their eyes when they looked at the kid was astounding. I didn't think they would get so close with the baby after only spending such a short time with the little girl."

* * *

"Onii-chan she's so cute. let me hold her! Let me hold her!" Komachi was repeatedly asking/pleading to hold the baby. The little sister was tugging her brother's shirt lightly since she can't move Hachiman to much due to him holding the child in his arms.

"Fine, just don't wake her" Unable to deny his sister request he gently handed over to the baby to Komachi's eager arms. The little sister was handling the child like a fragile piece of glass as she rocks her back and forth.

"You know Hikio, I'm surprised our parents agreed to let us take care and adopt her. Although they set up some really weird conditions." Yumiko sat down with the two siblings, relieved that everything went over smoothly.

The trio was now resting in Hachiman and Yumiko's room. Komachi decided to follow them to their room to get some quality time with her new niece. With Komachi taking care of the baby. They finally have the chance to take in what happened.

Their secret was out. Their families had learned of the truth of their disappearance and had accepted it easily, at least it seems that way for now. The plans for tomorrows day had been canceled so they can get about the proper procedures of adopting the baby. They also need to buy all the things the infant needed. Milk, Clothes, Diapers and other such commodities.

"The conditions they set up seem possible to do. We just need to be able to financially support ourselves before the three months of their help runs out." Hachiman shrugged, he intended to find a way to earn money, to begin with, now he was just under a time limit.

"Well we have a lot of things to look forward too" Yumiko looks at the adorable child, comfortably sleeping in Komachi's arms.

The baby her heart-shaped face along with her blond hair with pink tips at the end of her hair and eyes gray as the moon, it was a trait of one of the demon's clans. They say demons with this feature have the ability to see one's heart. Their goals, emotions, and even their very nature. Her horns hadn't grown yet but there were two noticeable stumps of where they will likely sprout from.

"Neh Yumiko-nee have you decided a name for her yet?" Komachi noticed the look and decided to ask the question plaguing her mind.

"We haven't really thought of it" she looks to Hachiman, to see if he had any suggestions. Layla the baby's dead mother didn't really mention a name.

"You can decide a name for her since I'm not really good with naming." Hachiman just passed on the task to her. Well, it was true anyway his naming skills are crap. Who else would name a Goblin, Champ?

Yumiko held her chin for a moment. Thinking of names that would fit her child, naming a baby wasn't one of the things she ever prepared for. After coming up with a good name, she gently slams her fist into her palm and looks to the baby.

"How about Natsumi, Natsu (夏) for summer and, Mi (実) for truth" she was quite happy with the name she gave, it was noticeable with her proud tone.

"Summer and truth huh. how fitting" Hachiman nodded at the name with approval, already thinking of nicknames to give the child. With recent events that transpired this summer day, it seemed only natural to give the baby such a name.

"Then that settles it"

Komachi announced with a joyful tone. The carefully raises the baby to Hachiman's and Yumiko's faces. They wondered what she was doing, she better not drops the baby, or she will have hell to pay.

"Meet Natsumi Hikigaya, the newest member of our family."

* * *

The Earth, the world we live in. from space, it appears to be a spherical object giving off a blue glow on its surface with bits of brown landmasses and white clouds spotting its surface. It has many things, an atmosphere to protect from the harsh solar radiation, gravity to keep thing grounded, diverse ecosystems in all part of the world. but the most important thing it has.

Is life.

Creatures of all sorts of different features and appearances inhabit the far reaches of the globe, to the highest of mountain tops to the deepest of deep. Once race in particular rule the world as the most intelligent race.

Humans.

It was this particular race that a certain figure gazing at Earth was interested in. The silhouette resembled a woman with a voluminous body, with her long hair floating around her as she levitated in place at the black void of space. Her black eyes, dull and expressionless. Yet it held a certain divine aspect to them, as they glowed with power.

She gazed at a certain place on the blue planet, observing a particular group of humans that escaped it's sighted a few weeks prior. Now they had returned, with powers given to them by a foreign deity. [Gifts], or so she remembered them being called, what a strange thing to call such powers. She did not like it; her children were given powers by another god. That is something she cannot withstand. So, she changed them, made them stronger and more. It might not seem like that at the moment but soon, her [Gifts] will appears on the children.

"It seems thing will become a bit more hectic from now on"

Her two children, a couple from what it seems. Have adopted a foreign child, normally she would ignore such a being entering her world. They would always enter the world from time to time, she had learned to disregard them. Either her children will remove them, or they will integrate with her world.

But this demon infant is different, she is loved by two of her strongest children. The couple was also her current favorites. So, she gave Natsumi, as her new parents call her a Gift.

[Love]

* * *

[High Familiar Contract]

A High tier spell used to form contracts with a powerful magical beast, it allows the user to know of their location and physical condition. Created a sub-space that the familiar may live in, the topography depends and adjust to the familiar's needs.

[Gray eyed Demons]

Seers of truth known for their superior visual prowess and judgment. This race of demons is known to hold eyes that perceive a person, beast or monster for what they truly are. They are able to get a glimpse of a person's thoughts, emotions, intentions, and even their very nature. Most devils with this genetic feature are known to hold great authority, due to their excellent judge of character.

Natsumi

夏実, "summer, truth"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Note:

I feel like I have gone way over my head with adding a baby into the mix. You know it would have been smarter to just make another story circling about the theme "Hachiman and Yumiko are forced to take care of a baby together", but maybe at another time.

Next chapter will be next week, April 4

Make sure to leave a review, whether negative or positive. I can take it!


	9. Chapter 9 Summer Care

Chapter 9 Summer Care

_It was a dark night in Amarein. The only source of light was coming from the twinkling stars above and the moon covered in darkness with the start of its new phase. Within the forest, the minuscule amount of light can barely pierce the dense canopy of trees. People who are spending the night in this forest would not have been able to see what's in front of them, if not for the small campfire providing them a source of light. The glow provided by the flames painted the two people huddled by the fire a vermillion glow. As they sat on wooden stumps cooking the [Aptonoth] meat they hunted over the flame, all the while basking on the warmth it emanated on this cold Autumn night. _

_The scene would have had come from a teenage romance movie, if not for the two individuals arguing over the flame. They seem to be quarreling over the fact they only had one tent to sleep in for the night. Although there was no anger in their voices, one can notice the two people's annoyance growing as the exchange continues._

"_I told you its fine Hikio, we can sleep in the same tent. It was my fault that we only have one tent anyway, I should have double checked them since it was my job while you get food for the trip." Yumiko's voice was strained as she tried to not shout as she argued with the guy._

"_I like to look at the stars as I sleep anyway, so you can have the tent for yourself. And someone needs to keep watch, a magical beast can approach our camp if we're not careful." Giving out an excuse to convince Yumiko to have the tent, Hachiman gives a valid reason for him not to sleep in the same tent as the blonde._

"_What are you talking about? We set up magic wards earlier, alarms, repelling, and defensive. If you have to make up an excuse at least have it be more believable." Not convinced by his excuse Yumiko stares at the loner unyieldingly. "You need to get proper rest, we still have a long way to go before we get to The Broken Isles at least a few more days of travel"_

_Hachiman felt reluctant sharing a small tent with the blonde, but she did have a point. with a few more days of travel ahead of them, it was best to rest when they can. Reluctantly the dark-haired teen would have to agree to Yumiko's idea, even if the thought of being in an enclosed with her makes his mind go wild, he would have to suck it up._

"_Fine"_

_**Later in the tent**_

"_Hikio, scooch over a bit I'm hitting the wall of the tent" _

_A complaint from Yumiko resounded in the narrow space, as the two try to make themselves comfortable. The two were facing back to back each of them was laying down on the tent floor with their own blankets and pillows, which they packed in storage rings. The only problem they were having was that the tent made for one person did not have enough room for the two._

"_How about I just go sleep outside? It's better than sleeping in a cramped space with our faces against the wall."_

_Hachiman once again suggested his earlier idea to the fire queen. Though the main reason he wanted to sleep outside was because of the feminine scent that would sometimes enter his nose. He might not be able to calm his heart down enough to fall asleep at this point. But sadly, the blonde wasn't convinced._

"_No, I told you were sleeping in the tent" _

_Yumiko's mood was once again getting noticeably annoyed. She would have scolded the loner if she didn't get an idea at that very moment. Although it was a bit embarrassing, it would be far better than their current predicament._

"_Hikio I have an idea."_

"_What is it? What are you-Hey!"_

"_First face this way"_

"_But…"_

"_Then place your arms around here"_

"_Miura this is a bit."_

"_Shut up. Now let me lay down here and we're all set."_

_Yumiko had moved Hachiman in all sorts of positions. Testing each one out if it will work the way she wants. Although the loner tried to stop her multiple times, he was unable to offer enough of a resistance to the blonde. Once Yumiko was happy with how he was situated, she layed herself down to test if her idea worked._

"_Ah! See this is much better! Thought it might a little hot if were this close together, we can just open the tent up a little" Yumiko talking in a happy tune. _

"_Isn't this a bit too…close?"_

_The two were practically on top of each other. With Hachiman facing Yumiko, as his left arm was used as a makeshift pillow by the blonde. With her head gently laying on top of it, she also had her arm laid on top of his chest finding no better place to lay it on. He was also in the same predicament with his free arm, so he could only awkwardly place it on his hips, like hell he could place it on Yumiko._

"_Were adults so this much contact shouldn't bother us" Yumiko disregarded his complaints as childish excuses. Though if you looked closely enough you can see a small blush on her face. "Now go to sleep. And don't you dare touch any inappropriate places! If you do…" a deadly tone poured from her voice as she spoke her last words as she goes to sleep._

"_How am I supposed to fall asleep like this?"_

_Hachiman was far too flustered to fall asleep at this moment. His face was red with embarrassment. As he tries to move his free arm to a comfortable enough spot. Unable to find one he settles back placing them on his side. He found his gaze drawn to Yumiko's sleeping face at that point._

"_How cute"_

_Yumiko's face was adorable at the moment with Her delicate eyebrows relaxed and her mouth forming a small pout while she inhales and exhales at a steady pace. She looked quite peaceful as she laid there using his arm as her personal pillow. Though he could feel the blood flow in his arms being restricted it wasn't too bad if he gets to see Yumiko like this._

_As he passed time admiring her sleeping form, Hachiman's grew heavy as they slowly close. Joining the blonde in the world of dreams. but before he could completely fall asleep he mutters one last thing._

"_I could get used to this view"_

* * *

"Hikio where do you put your uniform? I'll place mine there too."

"Just hang it in the closet"

"In here? Woah! There isn't much in here, I can probably fit all the clothes I brought"

"I doubt that. You did bring a lot"

"My underwear might not fit. I'll just place it in the same drawer as yours"

"Wait!"

Hachiman slammed his hand on the ground. Beside him sat Yumiko, who was busy folding his underwear to make room for hers. The loner's face was red, and for a good reason. Who wouldn't be embarrassed if a girl was handling his clothes while at the same time placing hers in the wardrobe? He tried to avoid looking at Yumiko's pink underwear. _What a great color_. Wait, why was this happening again?

Right baby Natsumi.

So that the two returnees could take care of Natsumi, their parents have arranged it so that the couple would have to live together. They were supposed to switch between houses until they could support themselves. Now here they are packing Yumiko's things in Hachiman's room. Natsumi was downstairs with Komachi at the moment, watching TV with the little devil.

"Hikio, don't be shy it's only your underwear," she said with a teasing smile while she held up on of his boxers.

Hachiman sights "Why aren't you staying at Komachi's room again? Wouldn't that be better since your both girls?" He grabs his underwear and quickly folds it and places it back in the drawer.

"Not really, since Natsumi will wake us up for food at night and stuff. My mother said it would be better if we were in the same room if that happens, so we can take turns feeding her. Why are you against it? This shouldn't be anything new, we shared a room plenty of times" Placing her remaining pair of underwear along Hachiman's, she gets up to face one of his bookshelves. One full of old manga and novels.

"Now we should get rid of this to make some space. Hikio be a dear and get some boxes" folding up her sleeves to prepare herself for the labor. They should have some boxes downstairs.

"But those are important…" He protested weakly trying to protect his preciouses(for him) books. Only to be denied when Yumiko looked back at him from her position, eyes narrowed and smile deadly.

"More important than making a room for Natsumi's crib?" her smile got even sweeter as the blonde approached Hachiman with heavy steps. "It's either those or your games. Well, we could just get rid of both"

That made him act.

"Boxes, right? All grab them right away!" Declared Hachiman with conviction. He was tired with those books anyway, the games on another hand he'd rather keep. He was about to walk off to do the task, but Yumiko stopped him with a hug.

"Good, now move quickly since we still have to buy Natsumi's things later" with that said Yumiko kissed his cheek and went back to dissembling his bookcase. Dumbfounded Hachiman went to do as he was ordered by the fire queen.

Later today they plan on buying the necessary things when raising a baby. Sure, they were able to grab a few milk bottles and diapers when they arrived back from their short trip, but they were still missing a lot of key things. Like clothes for Natsumi, a stroller, crib, and a bunch of other stuff. The loner didn't remember them, but luckily their parents had made a list of what they will need. It will take most of the afternoon to get everything on the list, they had to rush in fixing up his room if they want to make it before dark.

"Oh, and I'm throwing this out as well" Hachiman, wondering what else Yumiko was referring to, looking back see the remnants of his dark past. While the blonde was only looking at him with mirth in her eyes as she holds in her laughter.

_**My right eye is throbbing!**_

Held in Yumiko's hands was a black trench coat with a fur on its collar, a wood carpet beater fashioned into a makeshift 'magical wand' and a notebook containing all the dark-haired teens deepest and darkest shame. The blonde found his eighth grader syndrome outfit!

"Y-yeah just throw those out." He tried to act calm, but his voice failed him. To save himself from further embarrassment, he could only quickly retreat by getting out to grab the boxes. But not before hearing harmonious laughter.

"Why don't you use your Dark Walkers Coat?" Yumiko deepens her voice at the last part, all the while holding up the black trench coat. "It says in your book that it makes you move faster, maybe I should keep this hehe."

"Shoot me"

* * *

"How. Much. More?" Hachiman said with labored breathes as he hauls the large pile of baby supplies placed on a steel dump cart. It was full of different things needed to raise a child such as clothes, a baby tub, blankets, bibs, reusable diapers, a changing pad, baby ointment, soaps for baby's, a playpen, rocking chair, baby toys and a bunch of other things. He could have used [Reinforcement] but it would only last so long until his muscles start to strain from the continuous use.

Luckily their parents gave them money for the trip or they would be penniless. The only thing missing was a crib, which they decided to buy last. Yumiko was comfortably pushing a stroller with Natsumi inside it, playing with her brand-new rattle. The infant was joyfully shaking the toy as she gazes at it wondering how it made the funny noise.

"Just one crib left Hikio. How about we ask the staff to look after our things while we go find a suitable one?" The blonde felt sorry for Hachiman since she had to take care of Natsumi he was left with all the heavy lifting.

"Agreed" Looking forward to a moment of rest, Hachiman called over an employee to look after their things. Once the staff member agreed, he started walking beside Yumiko who was looking for a crib.

Yumiko wanted to buy a pink one since Natsumi was a girl and all, it would also match well with her hair. Hachiman just wanted to get back home and rest. He hadn't expected so many things were needed to be bought to raise a baby. the last few hours have been spent walking around getting the necessary things for Natsumi. In truth picking out the baby's clothes had taken the longest, Yumiko wanted the best clothes for her adorable daughter. The loner could only agree to the blondes demands. Though they took brakes a bunch of times, it can't fully restore a man's fatigue from shopping.

"How about this one Natchan? It's pink with yellow mixed with it, the bottom feels nice and soft too plenty of room to move around as well." Yumiko was carrying Natsumi in her arms as she showed the baby a crib.

"Muu~" Natsumi only held her hand out to the displayed crib opening and closing her arms in a grabbing motion.

"We're buying this one, please. Oh, those this come with any discounts if we buy those small pillows?" Seeing Natsumi's actions Yumiko decided to buy the crib, questioning the clerk if there are any discounts.

The loner had no idea how Yumiko picked the baby crib just based on the color and Natsumi's reaction to it. As long as the toddler liked it, Hachiman could only let the blonde choose one while he prepares to carry the crib back to the cart. Luckily it came in a box. The crib was made of wood painted in pink all over with golden tips on the four corners of the crib. Coming in parts it can be assembled and disassembled with a few tools.

"Hikio, carry Natchan while I pay for the crib. Let the attendants carry the baby crib to the cart" Yumiko smiled at him knowing he had been wanting to play with the infant since the last store over. "Don't get her too excited or it would be hard to settle her down later"

"Don't worry I know how to handle that much"

Happily accepting the baby into his arms, Hachiman raises his arms to wipe off some of her drool. Meanwhile, Natsumi was using her rattle to point at her young father, shaking it once she got his attention.

"What is it Natchan? Want me to play with it too? Okay." Hachiman delicately grabs the rattle which prompts the baby to let go of it. Afterward, he shakes it with rhythm while humming an old children's song. Although a few people were would glance at him, he didn't really care he only focused on making Natsumi happy.

"Owu~ uwu~" Giggle*

Hachiman continued with his actions, making Natsumi laugh and giggle as he hummed out music and made silly gestures. Yumiko, who was walking back to them could only smile at the loner's antics, finding it endearing that he would do what he can to make the baby amused and happy.

"Let's go and grab a snack before we go home" Taking back Natsumi in her arms as she did so.

The baby tried to get back into Hachiman's arms, to play with the loner more. But realizing who was taking her, she could only coo to the blonde. While hugging her with her tiny arms to welcome her back from her short disappearance. At least it seemed that way to the baby.

"We can have the things delivered right Yumiko?" Hachiman was hoping he didn't have to carry all the baby supplies back. "Where are we eating? Maybe somewhere affordable?" If would be good to save money with the amount they spent today.

"You pick"

* * *

The sun was setting, the couple was enjoying the last rays of light for the day, with the sun slowly sinking giving the park they were in an orange glow It gave the two the perfect view as they were happily eating their snack. Sat on a bench within the park with the baby stroller placed beside them.

"Ahh, come on Hikio I'm waiting" Yumiko had her mouth open as she waited for Hachiman to feed her.

The two were currently occupied feeding each person their meals. With Yumiko, who was holding Natsumi in one hand and a bottle of milk in another, the baby happily enjoying the bottle as she joyfully drank down the milk. The blonde was currently too occupied to feed herself. So, the task fell on to one person's hands. Hachiman. He was currently trying to stop his face from turning red as he fed Yumiko the Taiyaki they bought.

"Let me get my composure first, this is still pretty embarrassing." Hachiman breath in and out to calm himself down. Can you blame him? they only started their relationship about a week ago and now they were in a park with their adopted child. And he has to hand feed her as well? How'd he agreed to that? The atmosphere must be getting to him.

"Huup~" the sound of Natsumi finishing her bottle sounded

"Oh, Finished already Natsumi? You sure have a big appetite for a baby. Up you go. Pom Pom Pom." Natsumi had finished her bottle of milk. Although Yumiko was surprised she finished it all quickly, she immediately against her chest and with one hand proceeded to gently pat the baby's back so she can burp out any gas.

Yumiko's voice was light when she spoke to Natsumi, but Hachiman noticed underlying tones of disappointment. Just how much did she look forward to being fed by him? Feeling guilty that he took so long to prepare himself, the loner looks at the piece of Taiyaki in his hand. He prepared himself, so he might as we go through with it.

"Yumi, here you go ahhm" He was blushing after he spoke. But it seems he was able to get the blondes attention.

"Oh!? A-ahh"

Yumiko opened her mouth once she understood what was happening. While not stopping her burping of Natsumi, she proceeds to take a bite of Hachiman's offered Taiyaki. She chomped down more than she planned, and it resulted in her cheeks bulging slightly.

"Haha, you look like a chipmunk." Hachiman found the sight adorable and funny at the same time. What he got from his cheeky remark was a light glare from Yumiko.

"Shut up. You caught me by surprise okay." Gulping down the food, she heard Natsumi burp out. With the toddler satisfied the blonde looked to see if she was sleepy. With eyes wide open Natsumi returned the look. "Wide awake huh." She then proceeds to look at Hachiman expectantly.

"What?"

"Feed me more, I'm still hungry"

"Oh, here"

"Ahh"

Natsumi looked at the two adults inquisitively. One holding out fish-shaped sweets for the other to eat. The two of them had their faces turning red from the action, but they showed no sights of stopping. They continue to eat and be fed until the last piece of Taiyaki was gone, leaving the hearts of the satisfied along with their stomachs.

After that ordeal, Yumiko who was glowing with joy noticed Natsumi slowly falling asleep in her arm. Rocking her arms to help the infant fall asleep faster, she gently sways from side to side humming a soft tune. Hachiman meanwhile enjoyed the sight, as Yumiko emanated a motherly aura.

A Minute or two passes by and Natsumi was now deep asleep. Laying her down on the stroller to make the little devil more comfortable, being careful not to wake her up. Yumiko stretches her arms not really tired but did it anyway to get rid of any kinks. She checks on Natsumi one more time, making sure the baby is comfortable. Seeing nothing wrong she leans on Hachiman's shoulder.

"Good work" He praised her lightly, getting a smile from the blonde, who proceeds to hold his hand linking their fingers together.

They sat in comfort in that position neither of the two was willing to leave with a comfortable atmosphere. It will be dark by the time they return anyway. Why not enjoy their peaceful moment while that can? The house will be noisy once the Hikigaya parents return home early from work.

"Yumiko and… Hachiman? So, it was you two I saw earlier."

Their peace was disturbed by a female voice from the side. Calling out the two's name with surprise as she slowly approached them. Her steps light and measured, honed from years of training. The speaker had long silver hair and beauty spot under her right eye. Although her face may seem cold and distant, her eyes showed a gentl warmth as she gazed at the couple.

"I tried to get into contact with you guys earlier, but I realized I didn't have your numbers. So, I just decide to wait for school to start to see you again, it's a good thing I spotted you now" She was happy she was able to see her comrades after some time apart. But she was curious why the two were out together at this time. "So, what do you have here in the…Stroller? Is there a baby inside?" She couldn't really see inside it since she was facing its side.

It was Yumiko who replied to her

"Saki, we have a lot to talk about"

* * *

The couple decided to drag Saki back to the Hikigaya household to explain what had happened the past few weeks. It would have been bad if someone overheard them talking while out in public, so they went back here. After passing by the large pile of baby supplies in the living room and a curious Komachi. They entered Hachiman and Yumiko's room to talk of the events this past weeks.

"Haven't you two been kinda unlucky? Compared to you guys these few weeks have been heaven for me"

Since her return, Kawasaki Saki's time had been a joy. Not only did she get to spend time with her family again, doting and taking care of her younger's sibling. She also got a part-time job to past the time until school starts up again. The silver-haired girl barley used magic excluding practice, and well lately she might have been using a few magical spells to work on a few more jobs. But she won't tell the couple about those for now.

The revelation of dimensional gates opening and spitting out magical being didn't surprise her that much. After all these past few weeks she had felt the presence of magic in the air, raw and untouched. It was as if a new well of magic power kept opening over and over again. Their world must have become a center point in the movement between worlds.

"Now that I think of it. Didn't you two always found ways to make trouble in Amarein?" Saki smiled amusingly, those days were hectic. Especially if she joined the mix, things just got out of hand. "Well, a forest fire is far better than blowing up a mountain. Don't you think?"

"I don't ever recall ever destroying a mountain Saki" Hachiman tried to act like he didn't remember such a thing occurring. But Saki was not convinced by his act, raising a brow she looks at the loner questionable.

Hachi coughs "Gouhmm, but I do remember fighting the [Proper Order of Humans]. They were likely the ones that caused the explosion which destroyed the mountain" Those human elitists where the last ones in the area, then by default it was them that caused the explosion. Hachiman told himself, trying to believe his own little lie. What did they say before? Fool yourself to fool those around you.

"Right" Her tone suggests she was unconvinced by Hachiman's little act. Saki could only roll her eyes at the dark teen's antics. Looking over to Yumiko with a baby in her arms she questions. "So, you got a kid now? A devil judging from her magic signature, although you did a great job hiding her horns with illusion magic. It won't work on people like us"

"That's right, me and Hikio decided to raise Natchan together" she proudly declared her face set in a haughty smile and eyes shining in triumph as she replied to Saki's question.

"HUH! What's with that smug look? I was just asking a question. You wanna go?!" Annoyed with the look Yumiko gave her. Saki felt a flash of anger, although it quickly disappeared it didn't stop her from going up against the fire queen.

"I dare you to try, I'll burn your clothes off" Out of instinct, Yumiko answer's Saki's challenge. The only thing stopping her from firing a spell was the little devil in her arms joyfully tugging on one of her curls.

Hachiman sighed at the two's action, he didn't expect them to get into a fight so quickly. Luckily, they were inside the house, so it won't attract too much attention. Though the neighbors might complain of shouting it's not much of an issue. They continued arguing, mostly throwing underhanded insults at each other, no swearing of course, a baby was in the room. He wasn't keen on getting between them to stop it, or they might direct their words at him.

"So, what's her name" Saki decided to stop the argument that was getting them nowhere. She asks Yumiko the baby's name.

"Huh, name?" surprised by the sudden turn of the conversation, she could only mumble out. But she quickly realized whom Saki was referring to. "Oh, her name is Natsumi. Natsumi Hikigaya. My parents wanted to add the Miura name, but I thought it would be too long, so we stuck with just Hikigaya instead"

"Natsumi huh? Fitting for the season, I'm sure Hachiman had no input with the name. Since he sucks at naming things." Said loner would have been insulted by the word if it weren't true. He did name a goblin Champ.

"You wanna hold her?"

Kawasaki waved her hands in denial, afraid of dropping the baby. But Yumiko kept on insisting that she wouldn't, with a bit of convincing from the blonde she finally agreed. With her two arms, she carefully takes Natsumi into her arms, being extremely careful not to drop her. The silver-haired teen firmly and gently nestles the baby into her embrace.

"Waahh~" uncomfortable with the new person carrying her, Natsumi proceeded to cry her voice slowly getting higher the longer Saki held.

"Hush little baby don't you cry~" Using her experience with her younger sibling she proceeded to sing a lullaby. Within a few moments, Saki was able to calm Natsumi down enough that she stopped crying. But that didn't stop the infant to look towards Yumiko and Hachiman, so they can carry her instead. But she slowly got comfortable with Saki's presence as minutes passed by.

The two young parents were first panicked that Natsumi started crying. They were about to take her back into one their arm's before Saki started singing. Noticing the baby calming down, they decided to trust their friend to handle the rest. The result ended up well, with Natsumi slowly falling asleep in Saki's arms.

Yes, friend. The couple considered their companions in Amarein as friends now. Long ago realizing that the moments they went through made them more than simple comrade in arms. Although Yumiko won't admit it openly she enjoys her arguments with the silver-haired teen, Saki was the only one who would openly oppose the blonde and speak her mind out. If they didn't have such contrasting personalities, they'd probably be friendlier with each other.

"So where do I place her, so she can sleep? I'd rather not hold her the whole time she is asleep." After she finished the song, Saki asks the two. Admittedly her arm might have been getting a little cramped from carrying Natsumi. She wasn't used to this position.

"Her crib hasn't been set up yet, so she sleeps with me on Hikio's bed" Gesturing to Hachiman's bed where there was a small blanket laid on top, for Natsumi to sleep on. There were a few pillows on the side, so the baby won't accidentally roll of.

Walking over to the bed she carefully places Natsumi down to avoid waking her. She then covered her with light with another blanket to keep her warm. Giving one last look to make sure the baby was comfortable she joins the two back at the table.

"So, where does Hachiman sleep then? I doubt you three can fit in a single bed." Saki inquired, but rather continue that line of questions. Another concern of hers came into mind. "Wait, you two are sleeping in the same room? Should Yumiko sleep in Komachi's room instead?"

"Were a couple. So of course, we will sleep in the same room!" Yumiko placed a special emphasis on the word, couple. Lengthening is pronunciation, making it sound strange. She even held Hachiman's hand to show the silver-haired teen, together.

"Wait, that wasn't what you said earlier. What happened to take turns feeding Natsumi at night?" For his remark, Hachiman got an elbow to the ribs, courtesy of the fire queen. Rubbing his aching side, the loner could only nod in silence.

"I see, well if you say so. If that's all your gonna tell me I guess I'll head home, I still need to cook dinner for my family. Oh, and about training. Can I join you guys? My body feels a bit stiff still."

She stretches her arm to give the two an idea of what she meant. Although she had been practicing a few spells lately, Saki hadn't had the chance to really 'let loose'. If she could train with two other powerhouses her body will be able to get rid of any kinks remaining.

"That's fine, but actually there was something I want to talk to you about. Since its summer after all so you have free time, you must have been doing a lot of part-time jobs lately with your [Doppelganger] magic." Hachiman had been making all sort of ideas lately to earn money. But all of those needed the help of his fellow returnees. He had already talked to Yumiko about this and she was all for it. Saika was unavailable currently with his trip and all. Saki was probably one of the more important pieces to make his plans possible.

"Y-Yeah, I only plan on doing them while its summer. I still plan to get that scholarship if that's what you're asking, I'm even attending cram school for that." Saki felt embarrassed that Hachiman was able to guess her blatant use of magic to earn money. She couldn't help it [Doppelganger] was too useful, especially for manual labor. With it, she can focus on studying and spend time taking care of her siblings, while her clones go out to work.

"No, no. it's fine that you're doing that and all, but I want to talk about something else."

That threw Saki into a loop. What else were they going to talk about? Didn't they already tell her everything she needed to know? And why does Yumiko have a knowing smile? Curious on what Hachiman was going to say next, she leans closer to hear him clearly.

"In Amarein do you remember that Nutrient Fluid we used to drink? I was wondering if we could start selling them here on earth."

* * *

Nutrient Fluid is a staple product in Amarein. Commonly used to improve and individuals' physical condition and health. One's strength health and appearance may improve with the high enough grade of the product. Nutrient Fluids is divided into seven grades based on quality and its effects. From worst to best it would be F, E, D, C, B, A, and S. With S-grade Nutrient Fluid also known as Ambrosia being the most expensive and rare, it would be hard to acquire this quality of Fluid even if you have the money available.

With the quick rise of Amarein's technology Nutrient fluid became a common product used to enhance the result on an individual's training. It rapidly gives the needed nutrient for the body. The life expectancy of Amarein also took a dramatic increase with the introduction of this product. The creators of this product quickly accumulated wealth and influence, making them a target of many organizations. To acquire the manufacturing process of Nutrient Supplies there had been many attempts done to the creators. Both legal and illegal.

Luckily for the group, as [Otherworlders] they had the qualifications to acquire S-grade nutrient fluids. Not only that, but they have had the Ambrosia custom created for them to maximize their growth and recovery in training. And during a certain incident with the makers of the miracle drink, they were able to acquire the manufacturing process of the drink. Allowing the [Otherworlders] to create far more powerful Nutrient Fluids for themselves. Is wasn't recorded but the speculated that the Nutrient fluid they made would classify as SSS grade. With all the rare and powerful ingredients, they used to create their own drink, it wasn't that surprising.

Unfortunately, they didn't have the required tools to make them yet. The group can probably make them if they had the proper blueprint of the machines needed for the creation of the Nutrient Fluid. Saika would have knowledge about it, but he wasn't available. So, they asked for Saki's help, some of her abilities can help in skipping a few processes in making the drink.

"Is it me or does this taste weird?" Hachiman questioned Saki as he finished taking a drink from a bottle full of Nutrient Fluid, you could see small drops of the drink still around his lips. Noticeably glowing even with the scorching sun cast upon him.

"What was that!? I only followed the recipe you made. If the taste is lacking, it's because I don't have the necessary tools to make a proper batch Nutrient Fluid" The silver-haired girl was annoyed with Hachiman's comment. There was only so much she could do with magic. Maybe she should add flavoring next time? "So? What do you grade it at? I doubt it reached up to anything pass C-grade, even with my magic the ingredient we used were too common"

"It's around the same quality as a D-grade Nutrient Fluid back in Amarein." Hachiman was happy with the result, he expected it to be around E or F grade. The ingredient they used were mostly ordinary vegetables, fruits, and a few choice meats. They weren't grown with magic or had magic fed to them to enhance their growth if it were, it was plausible for it to reach C-grade nutrient fluid.

The loner chugs down the remaining contents of the bottle with large gulps. He started feeling the effect after that. Although it was slower than what he was used to, he could still feel the steady gain in strength and stamina. He decided to take a break from training for now to observe the effect of the drink.

He and Saki walk towards to where Yumiko was comfortably sitting at, with Komachi and Natsumi accompanying her. They sat under an unnaturally shaped tree, with its branches reaching over them providing them shade from the sun. It was intentionally grown like that with the help of nature magic.

His little sister was busy playing with the baby as she tried to keep Natsumi entertained with the various toy they brought along with them. Yumiko, on the other hand, was studying the batch of Nutrient Fluid Saki was able to make, though she would sometimes look over to Natsumi to see if the baby needed anything.

It took two day's for Saki to make the batch of Nutrient Fluid. One day to buy the ingredient and make the drinks, and another to have magic alter the composition of the drink. They would have had to purge the impurities with strong pulses of magic energy, making sure not to overexpose it and ruin the drink. The result was what Hachiman was drinking earlier a D-grade Nutrient fluid that works well if it was only for basic training.

For the [Otherworlders] at least. The group was used to drinking higher quality Nutrient Fluids, so the ones they made weren't up to par with what they were used to. Of course, they could change that if they can get a proper source of ingredients. But for commercially selling the drink even F-grade drinks would be popular on earth.

"Why did we need to do the test here again? We could have easily done it inside the house Hikio." Yumiko noticed the two returning from their sparing session and immediately questioned them for why they were here.

"We needed to tire our bodies to properly test the effects of the Nutrient fluids Saki made. If we tried to spar around the house it will get out of hand quickly" an example would have been Hachiman's and Yumi's first training session. They nearly destroyed the warehouse with their individual spells.

Yumiko saw his point and decided not to ask any further. Hachiman really liked his little 'secret base'. The blonde finished up with her examination of the drink and decided to get back to taking care of Natsumi. Cradling the baby into her arms, she took the newly made bottle of milk Komachi prepared and fed the little devil. Saki decided to go over to her and talk with Yumiko about the batch of Nutrient Fluid she made, though she would sometime play with Natsumi.

Komachi who was finally free from babysitting approached Hachiman, her eyes were opened wide, flowing with excitement and mouth formed into an expectant smile. She grabs her brothers arm and gives her best puppy dog eyes to the loner.

"Onii-chan, can you teach Komachi some magic? Even if only a tiny bit?"

Hachiman struggles whether or not teach Komachi magic. It was unlikely for the little sister to be able to learn to wield mana on the first try, and it might take a few weeks for her to cast her first spell. Maybe she will lose motivation before that happens? He knew Komachi was responsible enough not to abuse or talk about magic, but it was still difficult to decide whether to teach her or not. But he decided to give it a try. It was a good way to see if people of earth would be able to wield magic as easily as the returnees did.

"Okay, let's give it a try."

* * *

Komachi was dejected. She was watching her favorite anime series, yet you couldn't see any amusement in her eyes as she views her show. The aura around her was dark and gloomy, contrasting to her usual happy and bright self. Suddenly, she gave out a tired sight before falling sideways laying down the couch.

"_I'll channel some mana around your hand. Try to feel the energy as it flows around it."_

Her Onii-chan had tried to teach her magic, wanting her to start with the basics. The brother tried to have her feel the presence of mana, its movements, and habits. It took a whole afternoon to just accomplish that! She was really hoping that she could be able to make balls of light in a day. It was an overestimation of her abilities, her brother told her that it might take a few days to do that. But is wasn't impossible.'

Komachi teared up a little. A few days, just for a ball of light? How'd her brother get the motivation to train that much? She wished he had the same energy when it came to everyday life before. But now he does, she was so proud of him.

Speaking of the brother, he and Yumiko-nee had been at the center of the living room playing with Natsumi. They looked so happy playing with the baby. Ah, Natsumi started crying, did she pee herself? The couple carried the young devil to the bathroom, with her brother getting clothes from his room for the baby to change into. Looks like it was bath time.

Once training was done for the day everyone headed home. With Saki-san getting back home to her sibling to cook dinner for them. She also said she will feed some Nutrient Fluid to her siblings, to see make sure that the taste is good enough for selling.

Komachi got to taste the drink, in truth, it would be better to say she took a large gulp of it. It tasted like a strange blend of vegetables, but only sweeter and tastier. Then there was a tingly feeling from her stomach before she suddenly gained a lot of energy. If they could sell it would be really popular the little sister felt. If they could get people to taste it first anyway. Who would drink something called 'Nutrient Fluid'?

"How would they even start selling it?" Komachi asked aloud though no one heard her since all the other residents were either out or busy taking care of a child.

With curiosity fueling her. She stands up to ask her big brother, he probably already had a plan in mind. But before she could take stand up from the couch, her phone, that was placed on the coffee table rang. She looks at it for a few seconds before deciding to answer the call. It was from Yui-san.

"Yahallo! Yui-san what a surprise, how have you been?" her tone happier being able to talk to the bubbly teen.

"Yahallo! Komachi, I'm been great! Oh! But summer homework has been a drag, good thing Yukino has been helping me." Yui's voice rang out from the phone.

"So, I need you to ask you for a favor" the Pinkett's voice lowered but she continued "Me and my Family are going out of town for a few days. And I was hoping to ask you and Hikki to take care of Sable for a few days since he seems to really like you guys especially Hikki."

Sable? The Dachshund her brother rescued? If it's only a few days, they could definitely watch over him for the bubbly teen. He and Kamakura might even become friends! Maybe she could play fetch with the cute pup as well.

"Sure, I'll be more than happy to look after him a few days." Her excitement leaked from her reply.

"Great, I'll bring him over there tomorrow. Ah, I have to pack some things! Bye bye, Komachi I'll talk to you more tomorrow."

"Okay bye bye Yui-san" with that they said their farewells.

Looking at the time Komachi noticed it was time to cook dinner. With pep back in her steps, she proceeded to do that task. After a few minutes of cooking Yumiko-nee who had just finished taking a bath entered the Kitchen to help her cook the meal. After dinner, the rest of the night proceeded peacefully.

Tomorrow will be fun.

* * *

_ Groggily a pair of green eyes open. What greeted the owner was the sleeping face of a young man with dark hair. The woman jumped away or she tried to, but a pair of strong arms were tightly holding her close to the dark-haired man. She could feel the arms embracing her trying to pull her closer to the sleeping man._

"_How'd we get in this position?"_

_Right she suggested/ordered that they sleep in a more comfortable position one where the two of them weren't up against the tent walls. She blushed remembering her actions, the fatigue yesterday must have gotten to her if she offered such bedding arrangements. _

_She tried to bury her head out of shame, but the only thing she could dive into was the loner's chest. Without realizing Yumiko buried her head into the Hikio's sleeping form. She stayed at that position a few seconds before realizing what she was doing. She tried to raise her head away from the loner's chest, only to end up hitting his chin with the back of her head._

"_Ow!"_

_Suddenly waking up the Dark-haired man needed up with him loosening his grip on her. Yumiko panicked, and just turned away from Hachiman and pretended to be asleep. While clenching her eyes shut she prayed that Hikio didn't notice her being awake. There was a slight shifting of movement before she heard a mutter._

"_Mmh Stupid Orc"_

"_ORC!"_

_She turned around with her fist cocked ready to hit Hikio for his comment. But stopped realizing his eyes were closed, he had quickly fallen back to sleep. Her arm fell back to her side once she realized that. She laid back down on the tent, a sigh escaping her lips as she calmed down._

"_What an idiot. You're the orc."_

_She gave out a yawn. She was still tired she realized, it was still early morning and sun had yet to show itself over the horizon. With still a few more hours left before they had to prepare to depart she closes her eyes and turned to her side slowly falling back to sleep. Her breathing becoming even and expression relaxing as she fell asleep. In her last minutes of lucidness, the blonde thought she heard someone speak before she fell asleep._

"_That was close... Wha- why is she facing me again!"_

_-line-_

[Proper Order of Humans]

An organization that believed humans to be the superior race that is destined to rule over all the other "lower beings". They believe in the preservation of pure human bloodlines and prosecute any half-breed with their demented punishments. Also known as POOH.

The organization was wiped out by the Shadow Monarch when the group tried to kidnap one of his party members, a boy named Saika. With his rage, the Shadow large went to one of their largest bases, an underground based hidden in a mountainous area. He summoned countless soldiers of his army to hunt down all the members of POOH. And used a grand spell to destroy the mountain, to purge the world of all its traces.

[Doppelganger]

A Cloning technique used to fool and confuse enemies. Can cause physical harm and damage. This magic was originally made to be used by ninjas as a way to confuse and control their foe. The clones have a physical body and individuality they can be used to do manual labor. The user may also control the clones with their will.

Nutrient Fluid

Enhances a person's physical and mental abilities and rate of growth. It was originally made to be a health drink, but once higher grade of the product was producing it became a key military resource for the armies of Amarein to uses. Thou F-C grade Nutrient Fluids are readily available, and higher grade would require a certain amount of influence and power.

_-line-_

Thanks for reading!

People have been requesting a few things one of them was more flashbacks to better explain how Miura and Hikigaya fell in love with each other so here it is. I will also add the other members as time goes on.

Next chapter will be April 17

Make sure to leave a review, whether negative or positive. I can take it!


	10. Chapter 10 Encounters

Chapter 10

"Thanks for taking care of Sable for me, Komachi-chan"

Yui thanked the girl in front of her as she passes over the leash for her dog. Along with the leash she also brought over a bag of dog food and a few toys for Sable. Her family would only be gone for a few days, so she didn't want to brink too much.

"It's fine Yui-san, it would be good for Kamakura to be able to play with someone. That old cat is almost as lazy as Onii-chan" replied the sleepy voice of Komachi's, whose hair was unkempt and messy an obvious sign that she had just woken up not long ago.

"Speaking of Hikki, is he still asleep?" The bubbly teen asked the whereabouts of the older Hikigaya sibling, her face took a tinge of red once she finished asking.

Komachi stopped for a moment wondering what she should say to the older teen. She knew that her brother and Yumiko-nee's relationship only stated a few days ago, so the bubbly teen wouldn't know of it yet. The little sister contemplated what to say to the orange-haired girl, knowing the older teen has feelings for her brother. Deciding to just tell her only about her brothers' current condition. She didn't want to deal with his mess so early in the morning.

"Oh, you know Onii-chan he's sleeping in like the lazy bum that he is." Actually, Komachi remembered hearing crying yesterday. The couple probably didn't get much sleep from the baby continuously waking them up for either for milk or changing a dirty diaper.

"That guy! Even at home, he acts this way. It must be hard on you Komachi-chan, having to take care of him all the time" Yui made a face of understanding. She would have continued speaking if the sound of a car horn didn't honk behind her. "Oh! That's my parents! Sorry I need to get going, thanks again for looking after Sable while we're away. Sable! Make sure to behave."

"Mhh, have a safe trip Yui-san." Komachi said wished the high schooler a safe trip.

"See you later Komachi-chan!" With that, she left the younger girl while waving her hands animatedly.

Yui entered her parent's car, giving her parents a quick 'sorry' for taking so long talking with the middle schooler. With that said they drive off to the highway to get to their destination. Yui took out her phone to text her friends that she would be away for a few days, as well as pass the time until they arrive at their destination. Stopping at Yumiko's number she begins to text her a message.

"Come to think of it, I saw a similar pair of her favorite shoes in Hikki's house. Was it Komachi's? It must be quite trendy now, I should get a pair myself!"

* * *

Who knew taking care of a baby was so hard?

Hachiman didn't want to think of it, but it has come to mind that he should probably thank his parents more for raising him up to this age. Or maybe he should congratulate them for such an achievement? In any case, taking care of a child is no joke. Let alone a supernatural baby.

Throughout the night he and Yumiko woke up to the sounds of crying Natsumi. Both of them bolted out of their shared bed and ran up to the baby crib in worry. Of course, the worry was unneeded since the baby only needed a change of diapers or some milk to fill her stomach with. But putting her back to sleep was a more challenging task. It took an average of thirty minutes of rocking her and singing a lullaby to put her to sleep. And they had to do it multiple times.

Walking up to the coffee maker, he prepares himself a cup of coffee to fight away his need for sleep. although it was already late morning he still felt like he didn't get enough rest. Yumiko and thankfully Natsumi were still peacefully asleep. Actually, he should prepare a cup of the bitter nectar for Yumiko as well, in case she wakes up. He didn't want to deal with a cranky Fire Queen.

Walking to the dining table, he prepared to eat the breakfast Komachi prepared. Taking large bites of the food and gulping it down with a sip of coffee he peacefully eats his meal. Until a sudden sound disturbed him.

Bark!

Looking over to the source of the sound, he came face to face with a … dog? Is that Sable? Right, Komachi mentioned that Yuigahama will be dropping off her dog. He wondered how long his fellow clubmate stayed in the house as she dropped off her dog.

Not willing to deal with a noisy pup so early in the morning, he gives a piece of bacon to sable to keep him quiet. The dog seemingly satisfied with the meaty treat kept quiet. With that, Hachiman finishes his breakfast and heads over to the sink and cleans his plate. Quickly finishing the task, he grabs a mug and fills it with coffee.

With a mug filled drink in one hand, he heads up to his room. While Sable went to Kamakura to play with the old cat.

Hachiman's room

Silently closing the door, he turns to check on whether he woke the two females in his life, excluding Komachi. Neither made any movement after he closed the door nor did they make and annoyed grunts or sighs. Verifying that neither of them was awake, he placed the cup of coffee on his desk and walks up to Natsumi's crib.

The little devil was sleeping peacefully with her hands facing upwards raised up to her shoulders. She had a small smile on her face as she snoozed the morning away. Hachiman raised the blanket covering her up to her chest to keep her warm in this cool summer morning. Happy with the state of the child he goes to check on his lover.

"Should I be happy that you're an attentive parent, or sad that you didn't check on me first?" The previously sleeping blonde said with amusement. She yawned and stretched her arm out to get rid of any lingering sleep. "Is that cup of coffee? It better be."

"When did you wake up?" Grabbing the cup from his desk Hachiman walks over to the bed and hands it over to Yumiko. Taking a seat at the side of the bed he waits for her to answer.

"Not long ago, I heard a dog bark and that woke me up." Taking a sip from the offered drink Yumiko sighs in content as the warm beverage goes down her throat. "So Yui dropped off Sable?"

"Yeah, the dog was asking for food, so I gave him a piece of bacon. Yuigahama must have dropped him off earlier since I didn't see her" Though he didn't try to look for her presence, he thought that Yui would have left shortly after leaving the dog in their care.

The blonde hummed and picked up her phone to check for messages. After a quick movement of her fingers, she stops on a text message Yui had sent her. Looks like the bubbly teen sent the clique a text saying she would be gone a few days. Texting her back by wishing her a safe trip she closes her phone and finishes her drink.

"Yeah, it looks like her parents were in a hurry from the text she sent us" taking a seat next to Hachiman she lays her head on his shoulder to get a little extra shut-eye.

Hachiman let the blonde get comfortable on his shoulder. while they were relaxing his thoughts wandered off to how much Yumiko told her group about their relationship. They would definitely be shocked upon hearing the news that their fire queen got into a relationship with the loner of their class. Thou she probably hadn't told them since Yui was acting regularly. But he couldn't help but ask her.

"Have you told anyone from your group about us?" Hachiman felt uncomfortable asking this question. He turned his head away to avoid eye contact with the blonde who turned to face him. Feeling her tender arms holding his cheek to turn and face the blonde, he lets the appendage turn his head.

"Well, you should know that I haven't. I would have told you before I tell them anything"

That was true he should have expected such a reply. But he couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't told anyone. Not even her closes friend like Ebina Hina or Yuigahama Yui. Doubt filled his mind. Maybe she didn't want them to know yet, but why? His emotion showed in his face and was quickly noticed by Yumiko

"Actually, I wanted to tell Hina and Yui immediately through text. But I thought that would be more confusing to them. So, I decided to hold off until school starts to properly tell them." Giving Hachiman a light peck on the cheek, and a light pinch on the area as punishment for thinking of such a thing. "Now stop making that face. Or are you worried I won't tell them? How about I call them over now, so I can spill my guts on how much I love you?"

This woman.

He couldn't handle it, her sudden and earnest declaration of love. It lit his head on fire, unable to conjure proper thoughts he could only look at her in wonder. God, he wanted to kiss her, to show that his love for her was not less than what she felt and more. But he was stopped by the sudden wail from the crib.

"Wahhh~" Natsumi had woken up. For what reason he wasn't sure yet, probably food since he just changed her diaper not long ago.

"I'll take care of it since your mind seemed to be flustered right now" Yumiko stood up with a teasing smile and headed to take care of Natsumi's needs. She knew she caught Hachiman off guard with her word earlier and she relished that victory.

* * *

"Now that I think of it where are your parents? I've spent the last two days at your house and hadn't seen a trace of them." Yumiko asked the dark-haired teen the whereabouts of his parents. And truthfully Hachiman was wondering the exact same thing.

Currently, they were out getting groceries since the fridge at home had run out of ingredients. The small family was walking to the supermarket to get the list of groceries Komachi wrote down. The little sister would have come with them if she didn't have to look after Sable. The two were thankful to be able to spend some quality time with each other and the baby. Natsumi was in the stroller Hachiman was pushing. Playing with a teddy bear, gazing at the fuzzy toy in wonder.

"That's true last time they spoke to me. They said they had something to do and went off to who knows where." That was right after they returned if he remembered correctly, his parents should still have been on vacation leave, so they shouldn't have returned to work yet. He wondered what the two were cooking up.

"Come to think of it my parent hadn't called me at all, just a few texts here and there. I thought they would have been calling me day and night at this point" Yumiko shower the loner her phone history to make her point.

That was bad. Hachiman thought, with the two pairs of parents out of reach he could help but wonder if they were planning something behind the scenes. The two of them were too busy with Natsumi to have wondered if their parent had something else planned out for them. Luckily, they noticed their absence so early or the might have been caught utterly by surprise.

"I'll try to ask Komachi if she knows anything. Our parents tend to tell her most things they are doing if she doesn't know we can try and call your parents" Although his little sister had been distracted trying to learn magic lately, she might still know something about what their parents are doing.

"You know. You should start calling my folks, father and mother as well. I'm sure they'll be happy if you do that" Yumiko suggested to the dark-haired teen, it was more of her wish in anything. Although she was quickly distracted when Natsumi started chewing on the teddy bears face.

"Natchan~ don't do that my. Teddy would be hurt. Here you go, this should be better for you. I'll put teddy at the side for now, okay?"

Hachiman watched the interaction with amusement in his eyes. Yumiko's tone when she was speaking to Natsumi would always turn into a loving tone. He couldn't help but think that she makes for a great mother.

Recently Natsumi had shown sights of teething. Although she was only a month old, devil children tent to develops quickly into toddlers, 4 months if he remembered correctly. After that, they slow down too about normal human growth. They had to buy clothes again at that point. Joy.

For now, he should be worried if the grocery that was heading to have all the food on the list they needed to buy. Of course, he couldn't help but admire and join Yumiko in taking care of Natsumi.

He was her father after all.

* * *

"Thank you for your patronage"

A clerk bid their farewell to the couple exiting the supermarket. The couple was pushing a baby strolling signifying they had an infant with them. The employees were surprised seeing such a young pair have a baby with them, but the quickly acted professionally when dealing with them.

The said couple was Hachiman and Yumiko exiting the store. The loner being the man of the family was tasked with carrying the heavy bags of groceries on their way home, with Yumiko pushing Natsumi's stroller. The blonde was also looking over the list of shopping supplies to check if they missed anything.

"That's about all we needed to get" After confirming that she got everything she tells Hachiman. "It's still early so do you want to stop by a café? Or maybe we should just head home since your carrying a lot"

"No, eating lunch sounds good. These don't really seem that heavy to me" With his recent gains from training such weight didn't tire him out anymore. Although all the shopping did make him hungry.

"Great! I know a place that makes delicious meals. It's on the way home too so we won't need to take a detour." Yumiko was happy she could have a family lunch out with just the three of them.

"Dududu~" Natsumi prattled out her mother's mood infecting her.

"You hungry Natchan? I'll make a bottle of milk as soon as we arrive." She quickened her stop. Forcing Hachiman to match it as they walk to their destination.

A few minutes fly by and they were quickly arriving at the café Yumiko was talking about. From his location, Hachiman could already see the café. It was a quaint little place with well-furnished interior and delicious looking food, but he wasn't sure about the taste yet. Just before entering the coffee house they were stopped in their tracks by a familiar voice.

"Yumiko what are you doing here pushing a stroller with…Hikitani-kun?"

The owner of the voice had brown hair and wore red half framed glasses. Since it was summer, she wasn't wearing the school uniform they were used to seeing her in. In place of that was a blue Cardigan with white shorts, and sandals as her footwear.

It was Ebina Hina, one of Yumiko's close friends. She was walking closer to the couple with her face showing curiosity. Finally getting close enough to spot Natsumi inside the baby stroller she halts her movement. A perplexed emotion flashed through her eye taking in the scene in front of her, the fujoshi tries to reason out what she was seeing in front of her. Finally coming up with her own explanation on what was happening, she hits her fist on the palm of her hand.

"Ah! This is a service club thing, right? Yumiko asked Hikitani-kun with something relating to the baby? Babysitting?" she spouted out the only reasonable explanation that came out of her mind.

Hachiman for his part was confused about how the girl came up with that. Probably the from the reputation the service club had built up over the weeks. But he was thankful none the less, for now, they could avoid their relationship being exposed.

"No" a quick denial came from Yumiko before the loner could talk "The child is ours."

"Eh?!" Ebina was confused "Can you repeat that?"

Hachiman didn't try to stop Yumiko anymore, knowing that she was set on telling Ebina about their relationship. He could only hope that she would hold back a little bit, or the glasses girl might faint from shock.

"Me and Hikio are together, lovers. And Natsumi, the baby in the crib is our child" The baby let out a babble when she heard her name. Ebina finally processed what Yumiko said after a few moments she began to speak.

"I see, that explains why you're together…Like hell it does!" Not getting the whole picture she screams out her frustration. "Why are you together?! What happened to HachixHaya?!"

"Maybe it's better if we talk inside, in private." They were gathering the crowd with all the commotion Ebina was making. He understood her feeling of course since he was equally confused with what she last said. He'll have to ask about that later.

Ebina was breathing heavily after her tantrum, but she had enough common sense to notice her surroundings. So, she agreed with the loner's suggestion. Although she gave Yumiko one last questioning look before walking in the café.

"Are you sure you want to tell her now?" Hachiman asked his lover before they entered the shop. He didn't want her to rush herself with an explanation.

"Yeah, I should be able to tell her what she needs to know. Though I don't know how she'll take it" Yumiko shrugs nonchalantly, having long prepared for such a situation. "Though I need you to stay quiet while I talk to her. Just look after Natsumi while I explain things to Ebina."

"Sure, I can do that." Hopefully, she won't say anything too extreme. "If you need anything just know that I'm right beside you"

"My, how sweet of you" Yumiko gave him a kiss on the cheek before entering the café. Catching the loner off guard, while blushing he follows Yumiko in.

Later

The air was draped in tense silence as the two friends were staring at each other, waiting for each other to start speaking. Ebina waiting for Yumiko's explanation on how she and Hachiman started dating, and Yumiko thinking of ways to start the conversation.

Hachiman could only look to the sidelines while feeding Natsumi a bottle of milk that Yumiko promised her earlier. Somehow the baby was delightfully enjoying her meal in the tense atmosphere. With her eyes closed she slowly drinks the milk, Hachiman decided to distract himself by gazing at the baby.

"So" Ebina's voice cuts through the silence "You and Hikitani became a thing?" Again, with that stupid nickname, can't she call him by his actual name. Can't she read the atmosphere?

"Lovers is the proper way of calling our relationship. But yes, we are together." Yumiko clarified.

"And when and how did this happen exactly?" Ebina who was now calm compared to her earlier spiel asked how their relationship even began. "Was it the week you went missing? I remember you mentioning not remembering what happened that week."

"Not it was a few days after that, me and Hikio ran into each other" Yumiko begin her explanation. Ebina turned silence one she realized that the blonde was about to tell her the whole story. That was true for the most part, Yumiko won't mention anything relating to magic and Amarein.

"He asked me if I was free the next day, so we can talk about what happened, which I agreed to" Yumiko must be talking about their reunion here on earth. Where he asked her to meet him the next day, so he can make her remember about the events in Amarein.

"That day had many shocking revelations which ended in the two of us kissing" Yumiko was started blushing when she remembered the experience "But thanks to that kiss I remembered what happened that week what I went through with him" She gave Hachiman a tender look. Which he returned with a smile a good one, not like the creepy one he used to give Ebina noticed.

"And? And?" The brown-haired teen was getting into the story. Her eyes were full of anticipation.

"I was… too embarrassed with the kiss that I didn't talk to him for a week until the summer camp" Yumiko remembered her shame.

"Oh, I remembered that! You two were together when the fire happened" Ebina saw the two exiting the forest with Shizuka-sensei, at the time she didn't think anything of it but now…

"Yeah we were together when that happened" she quickly changed the subject, not wanting to remember her accidental pyromania. "The next two days after that we met at and spent time together, finally getting over the fact that we kissed. We didn't get together until I went over to his house to do the summer homework"

"Eh? EHHH! You went to H-Hikigaya's house!? Did-did you do it!?" Now Ebina calls the loner by his proper surname. She was likely too shocked by the revelation, to call him by his usual nickname.

"No! I mean no. Nothing like that happened I only confessed to him while we were on the sofa… and we…ended up kissing a few ties" Her voice was slowly turning meek as she remembered the event, their two bodies on top of each other as their mouth slowly and sensually fight for dominance. His slowly hardening…

"And Komachi, my sister walked in on us. Where she asked us if we were together and we confirmed our relationship through that conversation." Seeing as Yumiko was lost in her own memory of the event. Hachiman interjects into her explanation.

"Umm Yeah. Komachi and I bonded after she scolded her brother." Realizing that she got distracted with her thoughts the blonde turned red.

"I see, I see" Ebina nodded in understanding. She had long accepted their relationship halfway through Yumiko's story. But there was one last thing on her mind "And Natsumi? How did you come to adopt a baby? And how come your parent isn't like totally against it?"

That was another story entirely albeit shorter. Hachiman wasn't willing to tell Ebina about that yet, but it seemed like Yumiko wanted to tell everything so that she can get rid of any awkwardness between them. Well, he did promise he won't speak unless he needed to.

"Well Komachi and I got close enough to arrange a trip with our family" So began another story

"Eh! no way they agreed to that!" Ebina was shocked that their parent would agree to that, even if the two were together.

"Let me finish. So, at night me and Hikio were in our rooms preparing to sleep. until we heard a baby crying. So, we headed to the forest to check on what it was. We found Natsumi there under a tree, abandoned in the forest. We fell in love with her at first sign and decided to adopt her" Yumiko made up a story since she can't exactly tell the events that transpired that night. So, this was the best thing to do.

"But as you should have guessed our parent was against that at first. They definitely weren't happy with us that night. The only reason they agreed was when my dad placed us under special conditions we have to meet before their support end one of them was to be financially stable." She ended, Yumiko was out of breath with all the things she said.

Ebina was thinking over what Yumiko just told her. So far it seemed like she believed everything the blonde told her. But she likely still had her doubts.

"So, who gave the baby her name?" Finally breaking her silence Ebina asked.

"I did. It's a great name, right? Only the best name for my little girl" Yumiko spoke proudly, her motherly aura was showing as she spoke.

"Yeah, I don't believe everything you said, some of it may be true but you're not telling me everything." Ebina stated with a blank face "But I'll accept it for now." She gave the two a small smile

They weren't surprised that Ebina wasn't completely convinced. Who would be? The blonde and the loner were an unlikely pair to become a couple. But as long as Ebina understood that Hachiman and Yumiko were indeed in a happy and loving relationship, that was all that mattered to the couple.

Yumiko retuned the smile to her friend happy that she accepted the fact she was in a relationship with Hachiman. Although this might change the two girl's relationship, hopefully, it would for the better. Yumiko call over a waitress to finally give out an order, they spent too much time just talking with each other. It would be rude not to order food.

"So, what are ordering?"

* * *

"Bye Hina I'll text you later"

"Bye Ebina-san"

"Guh~"

The family was saying their farewell to the glasses girl. With one of the couple waving more enthusiastically than the other, and the child just made a cute sound while waving her toy. They walk off to the direction of the Hikigaya household, leaving Ebina on her own. Said girl was also giving the family a slow wave, to return the gesture.

"Bye Yumiko, Natsumi-chan, and Hikitani-kun" The loner give one last look back when Ebina purposely called him by the nickname.

Facing another direction Ebina walks off to head back to her own house. Her face became a mask of contemplation as she remembers Yumiko's story earlier. So busy with her thought that her surrounding become ignored, and her body was put on autopilot walking back to the ingrained path to her home.

She didn't buy it, not their relationship she knew it was real the emotions they were feeling for each other were genuine. It wasn't something forced, their actions were proof of that. Heck, the baby Natsumi was more than enough to make her believe that they really were in love with each other. Why else would you take care of a baby together?

What she didn't understand was how quickly it happened. A few interactions with together others weren't enough to make people fall that deeply in love with each other. Even if they went through the same experience the week they went missing.

But still, Yumiko's story may seem farfetched, yet Ebina felt like the blonde was still telling the truth, not the whole truth but still the truth. It all came back to that week, the week they went missing. How much could they have gone through to develop feeling with each other?

There must have been magic involved for them to get together

A ridiculous notion she thought up really. Considering that she heard that A few other people went missing that week as well, it might not be too improbable. But enough with the ridiculous and impossible theories. Something like magic doesn't exist, she didn't believe in such childish things.

One of the things she noticed from the last few times she interacted with Yumiko was that she became more open. Sure, she spoke her mind before, but that more of her being blunt and rude. Now she much more careful with her words, choosing the one that would express her feeling the best while not seeming to be outright rude.

She wondered if Hikigaya had a hand in that. Now that she remembered the Dark her teen she couldn't help but sight. For many reasons, some less appropriate than others. Yaoi. But really the two of the greeting together will really change the way thing work at school. Hopefully, their clique would stay together at least.

She really wanted to oppose their relationship, but she didn't have a say in Yumiko's love life. Not when she denied the blonde suggestions for finding a boyfriend. And to begin with, it was already too late to change anything the two were already head over heels with each other. It can't be helped, she would just have to stay at her friend side when the chaos breaks out.

"I guess I'll let Yumiko be the selfish one for now"

-line-

A few days had passed since their encounter with Hina. The fujoshi had called and texted Yumiko frequently enough that even with the reveal of the two's relationship, their friendship didn't change too much. Actually, they seemed even closer. Hina even came over to the Hikigaya household to play with Natsumi she really liked the little girl. The glasses girl even played Sable a few times once she noticed the dog was there also.

But today the small family were spending much needed time together. They were in front of the TV watching a comedy movie, they were watching a baby cartoon earlier but the noticed that Natsumi didn't find it interesting, so they changed it to a funny movie.

Komachi was also in the house, but she was too busy getting Sable's thing ready for when Yui will pick him up later that day. Right now, the little sister was joyfully giving the dog a bath so he can be squeaky clean when his owner arrives.

Now back to the magic family.

The three were sat together on the living room couch, with Natsumi positioned between the couple. Clapping her hands to the beat of the movie's soundtrack, Yumiko wasn't completely into the movie as she was too busy watching the baby actions finding it funny. While Hikigaya was slowly falling asleep, with his head leaned up against the couches cushion.

As the movie's kept getting more exciting, with the bad guys falling into a trampoline only for them to fall through and into the pool hidden beneath. Natsumi's giggles kept on getting louder, she was also raising her hands, repeatedly pointing at the villains of the film. Yumiko who noticed these actioned looked over to the screen to see what the baby found so amusing.

Just as the blonde took her eyes away from Natsumi to look at the TV, a small fireball suddenly shot out from the baby's raised arms to the TV. The small flare quickly closed the distance hitting the screen, once it hit its mark the ball of fire faded into the air. What was left of its existence was a small crack and scorch marks on the screen of the Television, right where the villain's face was.

"Yah~" Natsumi cheered in triumph, clapping her arms in celebration. She looked at her adopted mother, like to be praised in vanquishing the bad guy.

Yumiko, who saw the look her daughter gave her patted the baby's head. While looking at the scorched screened her face was covered in shock at what she witnessed. Although the flame was small and unnoteworthy to most mages, the fact that it came out of a month-old devil baby was shocking.

One must know that it takes a few weeks of study and practice to be able to effectively use magic. And most beginners could achieve was a small flare like Natsumi just did. The thing is the age of those beginning to practice would usually be around four to five-year-old.

So, for a baby like Natsumi to be able to shoot out a fireball at this age was unheard of. Was it a natural talent? Sure, devils are known to have an affinity with spellcraft, but that wouldn't mean they could fire out spell as a toddler.

Did Natsumi's Transfer affect her somehow?

Yumiko was worried that Natsumi was somehow affected by the transfer. Like how their group were transferred to Amarein and gained a better aptitude compared to the world's general populace. They did learn how to use magic within a few days, not powerful magic but magic nonetheless. She should be proud that her baby was able to use magic at such an age. And she was.

"Good job Natsumi, you beat the bad guy!" she carried the toddler in her arms, rubbing her cheeks with the baby's making Natsumi cheer and giggle.

While Yumiko was busy praising the little devil. Hachiman, who lost all sleepiness when he saw a small ball of fire leave Natsumi's hand. Was busy inspecting the damaged appliance, carefully moving his hands at the top of the cracked screen he noticed a few things. The LCD was still working but the areas around the screen were warped, so it didn't give a good image. The screen wasn't hot to the touch or anything.

The power behind Natsumi's fireball wasn't all that great, from the damage it dealt with the screen he could tell that flare was similar to a pellet gun and didn't give too much heat. But still, it was a great first attempt in magic, even by his standards.

Locking over to the celebrating pair. Hachiman couldn't help but roll his eyes at the two, Yumiko had stood up and started dancing around with Natsumi in her arms. She was making a pouty face as she praised the toddler, who was busy enjoying the dance the blonde was doing.

"Don't praise her for breaking the TV" he sighed out, hopefully, this won't be a regular thing.

* * *

"There you go, all neat and clean for Yui-sans Pickup!" Komachi had her arms on her hips with her chest pushed out as she proudly inspects the newly bathed Dachshund in front of her. Said dog was busy shaking off the remaining moisture off his fur to be bothered with the human in front of him. although he did give a small whine in annoyance.

With her dog grooming done, Komachi prepares the bag of Sable's toys and leftover food. Placing all the pup's thing in the ag she moves the bag over to the front door, so she doesn't forget about it when Yui pick up Sable. Sable was following after her as she did this task, but it didn't last long.

The dog spotted his newly made friend, Kamakura. Sitting on top of the fridge the white cat was peacefully reining over the (for pets) origin of delicious food. Running over to the base of the fridge Sable barks at Kamakura making the house cat stare at him. What where Sable's intentions?

Let's Play!

Let's Play!

Let's Play!

If a being capable of understanding animals were there, they would have repeatedly understood Sable's intentions. Komachi, thou she cannot speak to animals, knew what the pup wanted to do just from his tails. Which was energetically moving from side to side.

"No Sable, Yui-san is about to arrive. You can play with her once she picks you up" The little sister didn't want the dog to get dirty again after she spent all that time grooming him.

But sadly, Sable wasn't capable of Human speech, so he continued to bark and run around the kitchen. That was until another white cat entered the room. The cat had a white coat with black stripes, its stride was stable and calculated, similar to a predator that is approaching its prey. Once the striped feline made its appearance Sable energy became subdued.

"Shut up" The feline spoke directing the words to the pup, although its word didn't match its mouths movement that's to be expected she is a cat after all.

"Thanks. Mirana, you always calm Sable down how about I reward you with some milk" Komachi was happy the magical feline was there to keep sable behaved. She went to get the bowl and carton of milk from the fridge.

The striped cat was Mirana. The leader of the [Yin Tigers] that were transferred with Natsumi and her deceased mother to earth. The tiger had taken a smaller form to, so that she may be able to guard the family better. Not only can she be instantly summoned to Yumiko's side, in this form she can patrol the neighborhood for any sights of danger.

"I-I thank you for the generous offer" The feline stuttered out. Although she was apprehensive when the family first offered her cow milk to drink, now she enjoys the beverage.

"Just tell me if you want more milk." Crouching down to stroke the magical cat, Komachi felt Mirana's soft fur as she gently caressed the tigers back. "Wow, how soft!"

The middle schooler was terrified of the white cat at first, after hearing from her brother that it was the leader of the group of white tigers from the forest. She was wary of interacting with Mirana at first, only calling the cat for meals. But after she noticed that Mirana meant no harm she noticed that the chibified Yin Tiger acted like any other housecat, besides that she spoke that is.

Ding Dong*

Komachi was planning of feeling Mirana's soft fur for as long as she can. Until a ring of their doorbell put a damper to her plans. She contemplated whether to or not to ignore it, but another ring sang out before she could decide. Standing up she stamps to the front door.

Wondering who it was she thought of a few people who could be at the door. "Ah! Right, Yui-san was coming over to get Sable!" Realizing that she had forgotten about the bubbly teen's visit, she quickens her pace to answer the door. Spotting Sable near the front door, she noticed he wasn't barking at the door. The pup must be scared that he might anger Mirana again.

Patting the dog's head as she passes by him, Komachi opens the door to greet her guest. And just as she expected the person in front of their house was one Yuigahama Yui. Unlike when she dropped off her dog a few days ago, she was alone likely dropping off her things at her house before going here to get Sable.

"Yahallo Komachi! I am here to pick up Sable. Sorry if I'm a little early." She said in a cutesy way, Yui was scratching her hair with her head tilted sideways. "Hey Sable, I'm here to bring you home. Did you behave while you were staying here?" She said to the little pup that ran to her as soon as the dachshund spotted her.

"It fine Yui-san I was just getting Sable's things ready before you arrive." Abstaining the fact that a magical tiger silenced the dog into behaving before the bubbly teen arrived.

"Did he give you any trouble? He could be a real handful sometimes." Yui felt bad mentioning it just now.

"No, none at all" Thanks to Mirana "Feel free to come over with him to play again" Komachi waved her hands to dismiss the older teens worries.

"I will. Definitely will!" Yui showed excitement at the prospect of coming over to play again.

"I'll be waiting" Komachi gave a wide smile at Yui's answer.

The little sister picked up Sable's thing that was placed earlier by the front door and handed them over to Yui. Meanwhile, the older teen was busy placing Sable inside her dog carrier bag. After making sure Sable was comfortable the bubbly teen said her farewell.

"Yeah. Thanks. Later then" The dog owner turned to open the door but paused her movements. Taking a deep breath, she turns to face Komachi one again. "Actually, where is Hikki? I wanted to ask you guys something"

"Umm…He's busy with something right now."

Komachi didn't know what she should say to the older teen. She was pretty sure that her older sibling and his lover hadn't said anything to the bubbly teen about their relationship yet. So it wasn't her place to tell her. Hopefully, her answer would satisfy the older teen otherwise she would have to make up another excuse. She wondered what Yui needed her brother for.

"Oh…I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to go see the fireworks together. As a 'thank you' for taking care of sable for me."

"You mean the one they're holding soon?" So that's what Yui wanted to ask. Komachi was all for going out to see fireworks, her brother on another hand might not like to see them. But with Yumiko and Natsumi to there, the little sister may be able to convince her older brother to come.

Oh wait, Yui didn't know about the couple's relationships yet.

"I am all for it! But I'll have to ask Onii-chan if he wants to go." Komachi gave out the best answer she could think of.

"Great! Text me when you've asked him. See ya Komachi!" The orange haired teen mood turned brighter, she was smiling widely as she bade her farewell.

"Great job Natchan!"

"No, wait. Don't praise her for this.

But before she could open the front door of the house a sudden commotion sounded out from the living room. Although the voiced were muffled due to the short distance, Yui could still make out who the voice belonged to.

"Is that Yumiko's voice" Yui easily recognized Hachiman's voice from what she heard. The female voice n another hand she didn't believe it was her best friend's. No, offense but why would Yumiko be here? She wondered.

Yui looked to Komachi for answers, the little sister only shrugged her shoulders with the look. Komachi knew of the older teens feeling for her older brother, she didn't want to be the one to break her heart. Even if the meant playing mum.

"Excuse me for the intrusion." Seeing no answer from the teen Yui walks with hurried steps over to the houses living room. Komachi followed her in, hoping what happens next won't be too chaotic.

* * *

Does she plan on stopping?

Hachiman had turned off the TV since it wasn't possible to watch with the screen broken like that. He would have to go to a repair shop later to see if they could fix it. But for now, he was concerned when will Yumiko stop playing around with Natsumi.

After Praising Natsumi a few more time she went ahead to try to teach the baby in controlling her spell. So far, the toddler had been taking it as a game as she raised her arm's the same time as her blonde mother.

"Raise your arm like this while gathering mana at the palm of your hand, then you compress the mana to a single point then release it while invoking your mystery [Flare]" A small ball of light appeared in Yumiko's hand.

"Poh~" this time Natsumi didn't try to mimic her mother, she only clapped her hands in amazement.

"Amazing" Hachiman clapped along with the baby, eliciting a fit of giggles from the baby.

Yumiko was trying to explain how the process worked for the baby, so far it hadn't worked. For obvious reasons, the baby couldn't undertint her explanations yet. So, Yumiko ended putting up a show instead of giving the baby devil a magical lesson.

"Maybe it is too early" The blonde mother released her spell. She picked up Natsumi from the couch and carried the baby in her arms. "There's plenty of time to teach you anyway. No need to rush things"

Hachiman agreed with her statement, it was still too early to teach Natsumi magic. For now, it would be better to ensure that the baby doesn't fire off magic in public. They have to be alert for any drops in Natsumi's mana reserve to cancel out any spells she uses in her excitement.

It might be wise to invest in some fireproof fabrics.

"We can teach her when she starts talking"

Hachiman said as Yumiko sat beside him on the couch. The looked over Natsumi as she let out a cute yawn, tired out from first ever use of magic and the excitement afterward. The little devil was prepared for a nap. Yumiko gently rocked the baby to sleep, while humming a soft tune. Hachiman decided to prepare the baby bed, so Yumiko won't have to carry the baby the whole time Natsumi was asleep.

Just as he stood up he heard hurried footsteps coming from the front door. Thinking it was Komachi he goes to the front living room door to tell his little sister to keep quiet since Natsumi was asleep. Just as he was in front of the hallway he was surprised the shade of orange hair that greeted him instead of his sisters dark one.

"Hikki?"

Yui was standing there with a confused expression on her face, right behind her stood Komachi trying not to meet her brothers' eyes. Hachiman stared at his little sister a few moments seeing that she won't meet his eyes, Hachiman returns his gaze to Yui. The orange haired teen had a questioning look in her eyes, she likely heard the commotion earlier.

"Yo…" his voice was tenser than his usual greeting.

"Hey, Hikki. Sorry for walking in like this but I thought I heard Yumiko's voice from inside your house. Does she happen to be here too? I know you two don't get along, but I just wanted to check." Yui look over his shoulder hoping to spot the mentioned blonde

Crap. How should he reply to her question? She obviously heard Yumiko's voice, maybe he could just play it off as his mother. Sounds like a good idea, but Yui might try to check still… Wait Why was he thinking of trying to hide Yumiko?

It not like he and Yui were in a relationship. So why was he trying to avoid a confrontation? Ebina already knew so what does it matter if another person knows of his and Yumiko's relationship. Maybe, because this time the two of them were relatively close Yui. So, he didn't was to suddenly drop such a bomb of the bubbly teen.

"Hikio, I already laid Natsumi down. Who was walking so loudly?" Before the dark-haired teen could speak Yumiko came over from the living room.

Hachiman looks over to the couch seeing Natsumi laid down on her baby bed sleeping peacefully. Yumiko meanwhile, was walking over to them with an empty milk bottle I held in her hand. Her face held a smidge of an annoyance now that she wasn't holding Natsumi, likely to the person making all the noise earlier.

"Yumiko? Is that you?!" Hearing her friend voice Yui rushes past Hachiman to talk to the blonde

Rude!

Hachiman took a step back in surprise with Yui sudden haste. He would have fallen over if not for years of training. Looking over to the two teenage girls she spotted a surprised expression plastered on Yumiko's face. She likely didn't expect Yui was the one that made all that noise, or for her to walk in the house. Come to think of it they did hear a doorbell earlier, but it was quickly forgotten since they were too busy with Natsumi.

"Yui? Good afternoon, here to pick up Sable? You know if not for Mirana your dog would have been a handful" Yumiko easily started a conversation with Yui. Is that her raijuu powers in play?

"Y-yeah sorry about him…Wait!" Yui was taken off guard with Yumiko's sudden topic but quickly got back to her own question. "Why are you here Yumiko? At Hikki's house. And what's with the milk bottle?!"

"This? It's for the baby." Yumiko nonchalantly dropped a bomb on Yui.

"Baby!? Did Hikki get you pregnant? Yukino was right he really if a deviant…" Yui was now on guard as she mumbled the last part with a bewildered expression.

"Oi! Who's the deviant"

"Pfff! No Yui, you got it wrong I'm not pregnant. He and I adopted a baby and are in a relationship. As for the reason why I'm here, well I live here now" Yumiko might have said that in the wrong order, but the blonde didn't care, she'll repeat it again if Yui didn't get what she said.

"No way. You and Hikki? B-but you guys don't even talk at school. How'd that even happen?" Yui was trying to process how the two most unlikely people to become a couple is now living with each other and in a relationship.

The two returnees looked at each other. Like with Ebina the two of them could explain the series of events that led to them becoming a couple. But it was unlikely for Yui to believe what they say, like how Ebina didn't accept everything they told her. Especially since Yui knew them both enough to realize something doesn't really add up.

The only thing they could really do is tell the bubbly teen what they can, and hope she understands that the two of them are really in a relationship. That or tell Yui about Amarein, magic and otherworld's existing. Yeah, fat chance.

"Maybe you should sit down for this"

* * *

Dead silent

It was the first time Hikigaya Hachiman had seen Yuigahama Yui so listless. The usually bubbly teen was sat in front of him staring into open space as a storm of thoughts passes through her head. Yui had been like that for a few minutes now since they finished talking about how his and Yumiko's relationship came about. Without the magical element being mentioned of course.

"Umm, Yuigahama"

Hachiman called out to Yui, to try and break her from her muddled state. The girl reacted by looking up to him, once Yui recognized who she was looking at the orange haired teen spoke up while giving an awkward smile.

"I-Sorry, I was too caught up in my thoughts." Her voice slowly became less stained as she spoke. "But really you and Yumiko together!? I really didn't expect it to happen, you know. But…Congratulations!" her energy that seemed to have maxed out at her cheer, died back down to an awkward voice. "For the baby and stuff…"

"Natsumi"

"Huh"

"Muu~?"

Yumiko suddenly spoke. Giving out the name of Natsumi, who had woken up earlier during the middle of their discussion. The baby was now playing with one of her toys, swinging it around like a wand giggling as she did so. But when Yumiko spoke her name the little devil quickly looked to the blonde with a curious expression.

"Her name is Natsumi or Natchan for short. Right Natchan." Yumiko tickled the baby a little eliciting a fit of a giggle from Natsumi.

"Oh. OH! Natsumi, what a great name. Did you name her that Yumiko, or was it Hikki?" Realizing what Yumiko was talking about, Yui starts up a new conversation. Which helped get rid of the awkward atmosphere if only slightly.

"Are you kidding Yui? Hikio can't name for his life. Of course, I was the one who thought up such a beautiful name for my baby." Declared the proud blonde

"I could have thought of something better." Mumble out a dejected Hachiman, which Yumiko easily heard.

"What was that?" Yumiko gave Hachiman a challenging look. "You could do better, you said? If you can give out a better name, I'll give you a reward~"

Hachiman mind quickly went to work in thinking up names that they could have given Natsumi. Not because he wanted whatever reward Yumiko was giving out. Ok, maybe a little. But most important is that he wanted to show them that he could give out decent names.

"Hikari, how about Hikari." The loner thought it was a good name. A little devil that gave out light, though Yumiko would be the only one who would get the context out of the name.

""Hikari?""

The two women sounded out. With the orange haired girl giving out a confused expression thinking out how the name came about. While the blonde closed her eyes in thought but shortly opened them once she figured out how Hachiman thought up the name.

"Not bad, but Natsumi is still better. But, It's worthy of a reward." Yumiko gave the loner a quick kiss to the cheek, making him blush at the intimate act.

"Not bad…not bad? What do you mean by 'not bad' I thought it was a great name" quickly getting out of his dazed state form the kiss. Hachiman quickly defended the name he gave out.

"Yeah, but Natsumi is still better" This time the blonde carried baby Natsumi up to Hachiman's head

"Adah~ mih~" Babbled the little devil, who looked at Hachiman with a face filled with excitement. 'Was it play time?' her face silently asked.

Hachiman dropped his in defeat, he felt cheated. Taking Natsumi from Yumiko's arms he begins to play with the baby. Slowly healing his defeated heart, with the baby's smile's and fits of giggles. He was completely focused on her after a few minutes.

"Wow. Yumiko, you guys seem like a real family! Like you have been with each other for years" Yui's smile genuine was still strained, due to her own inner conflict.

"Well, you could say that. I've felt like me and Hikio have known each other for years." She laughed out. Offhandedly confirming Yui words. "In Amarein that was the truth. Here? That's another story."

* * *

"See ya at the festival"

"Right we'll be there. Bye Yui"

"Bye"

It has been a few hours or so since Yui's visit to the Hikigaya household. After spending some time talking with the family, the bubbly teen thought it was time to leave. With sable in her dog carrier, and a bag of the pup's things in hand the teen makes her way back home.

Her demeanor that was bright and bubbly when she said her farewells, slowly turned somber as she was getting farther away from the Hikigaya residence. Her usual bright smile slowly losing energy as it turned into a conflicted frown.

She was surprised at what she discovered

Unbeknownst to her, Hikigaya Hachiman and Miura Yumiko had become a couple over a week ago without her knowledge. Both seemed to unconditionally care for each other and would show a surprising amount of affection, especially Hikki. He only acted that way when it came to Komachi before.

She can't help but be confused.

How did that happen? A few weeks of spending time with each other won't create that kind of intimacy. She might not be the brightest person out there, but she knows forming a relationship like that in such a short amount of time wasn't normal. Let alone one where the two agreed to raise a child together while in high school!

She is happy for them.

Still seeing the couple smile at each other, she couldn't help but smile along with them. It was the first time She saw Hikki smile like that, like the loner, was truly enjoying the time he was spending with Yumiko. Yumiko too, when she still liked Hayato the blonde seemed to glow whenever she was with him. but now that Yumiko was with Hikki she really seemed RADIANT. And both seemed to glow brighter whenever Natsumi was involved. She can't help but gush at the thought of the little girl.

But still, she was conflicted.

Did she wish she was in Yumiko's place? Maybe, she did have feelings for the lone that slowly grew stronger once she joined the service club. She wished that she could just outright confess to Hikki, but she couldn't then, and she especially couldn't now. She wouldn't break her friend's happiness with her confession. Thou she was sure Hikki wouldn't accept her feeling, it will still put a strain in her friendship with the two.

Would she just give up?

Even if they are already living together. Raising a cute baby girl together. And totally in love with each other. She still can't let go of these feeling she felt for the loner, no matter how small and superficial they might be. Although she didn't wish for it to happen, she can wait for Hikki and Yumiko to separate. But would that even happen? Screw it! She would go for the attack if she had to, as long as she doesn't do anything too radical, she could probably get away with it. What did they say?

All is fair in love and war

* * *

"Detective Yamada Yada"

The mentioned wearily detective looked up to his partner, a rookie who was just promoted into a detective recently. There wasn't much of a problem of him being new, it more of a problem of him being too enthusiastic about certain topics.

"What is it?" Yada asked monotony

"Have you heard of the recent sightings recently? They say it was some kind of monster. Like an Orc, or may be a troll? You know? Like those fantasy anime's talk about?" Too energetic.

"Those are all hokes. Stop looking into those tall tales from the internet and focus of on all the real crimes out there." The detective looked back at the pile of paperwork on his desk. Ready to be sorted out, but still his hands ached from phantom pains.

"No…But the people actually filed a report on this! See. See!" this time the rookie shoved a folder to the old detective's face.

"Haa… Fine, just put it at the side. I'll look at it later." He gave in, just so the rookie can leave him in peace.

"Thank you very much, sir!" The rookie thanked and saluted his aged partner, with exiting the room afterward. Afraid his presence might change Yada's mind.

Looking over to the folder for a few seconds, Yada decided to read it later after he was done with all the paperwork. He would humor the rookie at times, but with the work stocked up, he had no time for that.

"Kids these days. If all that fantasy stuff actually existed thing would be much more chaotic"

* * *

[Baby Flare]

Natsumi's version of the flare spell. Its power although weak can still shock the Hikigaya and Miura household to a stupor when they see the little baby firing out small balls of fire. Damage time: none, Debuff: Confusion.

[Tiny Tiger]

A spell used by the yin tigers to reduce their size and mass to better suit their appearance in a noble environment. Although the tiger's pride may be hurt a little whoever they are treated as a house cat, they are willing to endure for the safety of their masters.

[Yamada Yada]

The same detective that interrogated Hachiman. Old, wise and an avid smoker.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

It took a while but its finally here. Sorry I had a really busy week and wanted a few days of rest.

Also, chapter 6 has been proofread by Dmonplay so make sure to check him out and the chapter if you have the time.

Next chapter will be April 25

Make sure to leave a review, whether negative or positive. I can take it!


	11. Chapter 11 Some Summer Action

Chapter 11 Some Summer Action

"What the hell?"

"I know right. The place wasn't cheap but it well worth the money."

"Of course, a friend told me about this place.

"No, I mean why?"

Why indeed. The three males, consisting of Hikigaya Hachiman, Hikigaya Ebisu, and Miura Yuuto were currently standing in the front yard of a traditional Japanese house. From what Hachiman can see from the yard, the house was quite large at least spamming a few hundred square meters. Complete with a small garden and shed. Heck, there was even a stand-alone house at the back that he can see.

After a few days of absence, the parents of Hachiman and Yumiko returned. But as soon as they showed up, they ordered the three teens and a baby to pack up their things. At first, they were confused but did so anyway after their parents said they would explain on the way to his current location.

A new house. Their parents bought a new and much larger house. Looks like they wanted to be involved in Natsumi's upbringing too. They bought the traditional home so that the couple won't have to take turns living with the two families.

"How'd we even afford this? Even if you four adults chipped in the price must have been crazy." Hachiman said with his tone questioning.

"What do you mean? Didn't we already tell you kids? that your mother and I got promoted some time ago. Did you still think we were low-level grunts Hachi?" Hachiman's father asked his son, Ebisu tried to remember the time he told them about his promotion. "Now that I think of it you were busy playing with your games at that time."

"Oh… Maybe it slipped my mind" Hachiman remembered that now. He was busy clearing a level on his Vita-chan when his father made an important announcement. He thought at the time its only a pay raise. Who would have known that his father had become an officer in his company?

"The business I started up had been doing well too. So, it wasn't really much for me, and to begin with. I Thought it was time for a change of pace" Yuuto Miura interjected, he was silent until now. Busy with admiring the house's tatami mats, wooden walls and all the other artistry that came with the traditional house. "You know, I always wanted to live in a traditional home. I mean look, it's so peaceful even if we're still in the middle of the city."

The house was surrounded by stone walls that block off most of the sound coming from the busy streets beyond it. It also helped that the place was located in the more suburban part of town. The place was actually close to Sobu High School, just a dozen or so minutes of walking.

"Well enough standing around here. The girls are already touring the place, us men should check out our new home as well." Ebisu said with excitement, he couldn't' wait to show off the house to his son.

There were three building within the compound, one large main house that could fit three families. A stand-alone house that could fit a family at the back and last a shed at the back to store random things. At the main house, there was a manmade hot spring that could fit white a few people in it. One of the main reasons they decided to but the house, the two fathers admitted.

There is a large kitchen and dining room that could fit all of them, making for a rather… boisterous dinner. As for the living room, they were still thinking of how they could furnish it. This was their first time living in a Traditional Japanese house after all.

"What do you mean we get the single house?" Hachiman asked his father to repeat his statement.

"Exactly that. You and Yumiko will stay in the single-family house. Mostly for sleeping thought since Komachi will get lonely in such a big house with us adult at work all the time." Ebisu nodded to himself while thinking of his cute daughter.

"But if anything! anything lewd happens in there. Trust me...I will know. I will most definitely know." Yuuto warned Hachiman, his face contorted to a menacing sneer. Thought it did scare Hachiman, an ogre laughing looked much scarier. No offense, or was it a compliment? "And now I must go see Yumiko and Natsumi, I haven't seen them in a few days. So, papa needs his recharge" with that Yuuto ran to the house, his face holding a silly smile.

With the father and son alone Hachiman opted to look over the house one more time. He didn't know what to say to his father after all the thing he showed him. And so, the two were covered in silence, as their initial excitement of moving to a new place died down. Hachiman wanted to ask why they decided until his father started before him.

"I forgot to tell you one last thing Hachiman. Congratulations on becoming a father and growing up to be a man I'm proud off and more. I know I haven't been the best of fathers, but I at least wanted you to know that you have my support."

Hachiman was silenced by his father's words. It was the first time in years that he heard his father talk to him in such a manner. He always opted for a stricter demeanor when it came to him.

"Thanks, dad."

* * *

He entered the front door of his new home, with a few bags in his hands and his face dripping with sweat. Letting out a sigh as he was finally away from the gaze of the hot summer sun, he makes his way to the living room. But not before announcing his presence.

"Taidaima."

"Okaeri"

A female voice replied back from inside the house. Hachiman stopped moving slightly upon hearing the voice. The reply came from one Miura Yumiko, he stopped since it was the first time he came home alone and was greeted by her. Usually, they would go out together. Today he had to get a few things himself since Yumiko was busy preparing for the festival they would go to later that day.

Hachiman walks over to the living where he heard Yumiko's voice. Upon entering the room, he once again stopped on his tracks. All movement stopped from his person, his breath hitched and his mind dulled as he gazed at the sight in front of him.

Stood in front of him was Yumiko beautiful as ever, but that wasn't what caused his current state. What caught his attention was that she was wearing a kimono. A long red kimono with a while flower patter covered her form. Her golden hair was let down in its usual style, making for a stark contrast with the red kimono.

Hachiman stood there, admiring the woman in front of him who had long noticed his presence. Yumiko for her part didn't really mind his state and found it flattering, she even gave a twirl to show off all angles of her wearing the garment.

"How do I look?" after showing off her kimono she asks Hachiman his opinion. "Komachi helped me put it on."

"You look amazing." In his state, Hachiman could only say the first thing that came to mind. He turned red when he realized what he said but still, he didn't take it back.

"Really?! Hehe, maybe I should wear on all the time. It would be fitting since we live in a traditional Japanese home now." She got closer to Hachiman. Yumiko's face now inches from his, as she spoke cheekily. "Would you like that? Darling~"

"Wha...! I-I guess it wouldn't be too bad." A flustered reply came from Hachiman, but he was able to calm himself enough to follow his words. "But with the summer heat, it might not be the best thing for now"

"Ehh, your no fun. We can both dress like this if you want to." She actually wanted to do that, it was noticeable with the anticipation in her voice. "Come to think of it were you able to buy it? A Yukata to wear to the festival?"

"Yeah I have it right here" Hachiman held up the bags in his arms. "I also bought more formula for Natsumi."

In truth he didn't want to wear a yukata at first, he was supposed to dress in his usual outing clothes. Yumiko put a stop to that rather quickly, convincing him to buy a yukata to wear to the festival so that they can match.

"Great we were running low on her milk." The blonde nodded in approval "What color did you get? It is red, so we match with each other."

"Well, it does have red in it." Hachiman pulled out a black Yukata with red a red maple pattern on it. There was a red Yukata for males at the store, but he wasn't a fan of wearing bright colors, so he chose this instead.

"Hikio! I wanted both of us to be pure red!" Yumiko complained as she lightly drummed his arm with her fist. "But I guess this is better than nothing, and black looks better on you anyway. Go get ready while I help Komachi and Natsumi dress up" She was putting at the loner as she spoke.

"Hai Hai."

* * *

"Cotton candy~ Cotton candy~. I want to buy some cotton candy!"

"So sweet! so savory! and so fluffy~"

""Yay cotton candy!""

Two cheery voices sang out in the middle of the lively festival, the atmosphere of the event getting to the singers. The voices belonged to two female teens wearing kimonos. One teen had orange hair tied to a side bun, and the other had dark hair and had her hair mostly down besides ahoge sticking out on top. The two were Yuigahama Yui and Hikigaya Komachi.

"Would you two stops singing and pick one already." A male voice pleaded to them in a bored tone.

Hachiman had been watching the two looms over the cotton candy store for some time. Which would have been fine for him if the two didn't sing so suddenly. Right now, they were buying all the thing Komachi wanted, the middle schooler even prepared a list of things she wanted to buy.

After the group of three teenagers and a baby left their home. The went to the station to meet up with Yui, as the girl explained it would be too crowded at the festival to find each other. Now at the festival, the group now consisting of five members were busy enjoying all the attractions of the festival.

"EH, No way!"

Unfortunately, one Miura Yumiko was busy talking with one of their classmates from school. Sagami Minami and her group bumped into them just as they arrived to buy cotton candy. Yumiko, who was carrying Natsumi was busy talking with Sagami. Though Hachiman noticed the blonde was holding back from shouting the blonde, the two didn't really get along if he remembered correctly.

Hachiman for his part just decided to act like a bystander as the two spoke with each other. Although Sagami had long noticed his presence he just pretended not to notice her, but the loner was still observing her from the corner of his eyes. At the start, Sagami's face was condescending wherever she looked at his direction. But as Sagami and Yumiko continued to speak with others, the face of the former would look at him and Natsumi in bewilderment. That was a few moments ago.

"They still haven't picked one yet?" Yumiko asked as she left Sagami and her group alone with their thoughts.

"Yeah" Looking over to the blonde Hachiman noticed a delighted expression on her face. "Did something good happen while I wasn't looking?"

"Nothing, just putting a dog in her place." Yumiko smile o-too sweetly, that Hachiman heart skipped a beat and gave him chills at the same time.

"Bubum~ Buboom~" Natsumi was excited with all the commotion around her.

"O-okay." He stuttered. "We should tell the two of them to pick already since it won't be long until the fireworks start." He quickly changed the topic, gaining composure as he spoke.

"I'll tell them that as I but something for Natchan as well"

With that Yumiko joined the two other girls at the stall, joining in with their excitement. But unlike them, she quickly picked out her fluffy snack and told them to choose theirs already. Opening the bag of cotton candy, she plucked out a small ball and had Natsumi take a taste.

"Mhmm~" the little devil babbled joyfully. Come to think of it, that was her first ever time eating sweets as far as Hachiman knew. Hachiman watched as the baby ate more of the fluffy candy treat.

They will have a hard time putting her to sleep later.

* * *

In another location, a pair of terrified screams could be heard from within an abandoned building. In random intervals, the screams of terror would stop. In exchange, the sounds of gunfire would sound out followed by monstrous roars. Afterward, the screams would continue along with bangs and thunderous booming sounds, that sound like a wall was being broken down with a wrecking ball.

"Momaaa, I want my Momaaa!" A terrified scream can be made out, pitifully calling for the person's mother.

"Shut up! If you're going to scream like that scream for help or distract that thing for me." An older sounding voice shakily voice was the only reply it got. "Now move before it throws another piece of rubble"

"Y-Yes, sir! Sniff* " The younger male answered back,

The two people running for there lives were Yamada Yada and his Rookie partner. In a moment of goodwill, the old detective decided to humor his young partner, by looking over the report he left on the older man's desk. Seeing it was legit. The old detective decided to investigate the area of the so-called "Monster sighting". Oh, how much Yada regretted his decision now.

Bang! Bang!

Two shots rang out from the old detective's location. Shooting at the large humanoid being attacking them. He aimed at the being's knees to slow it down, seeing as shooting it on most parts of its body would only result in holes only around an inch deep. As seen from the multiple holes on the monster's body.

If Hikigaya Hachiman or any other Otherworlders was there they would have recognized the large being attacking the detective. It was a [Mountain Troll], a more primitive cousin of the Forest Trolls. It had a large and hairy body and equally large nose, sporting two large arms that would drag across the ground. It had blue skin that had a texture similar to a fatty pig.

This species of trolls was known to throw large stones to attack their enemies, attacking them from a distance. But those thick large arms could also be used by them as flash clubs for close combat. Most humans tend to stay away from this species. Due to the difficulty piercing through their thick fat and injuring them fatally. The head would be its weakness like any other being, if not for it being so small compared to its large build. Making it difficult to hit, since it could use its thick arms to block attack aimed at it.

"Groaaar!" the troll fell to hits knees as the shots connected making it temporarily defenseless.

Luckily for the detective, his gun could still injure the troll. Thou it could cause minor wounds at most. If he focuses on a single point he can hurt the Troll enough to get it down and go for a killing blow. That is if the troll would let him land the shot.

"Just!"

Bang!

"Let me!"

Bang!

"Blow your F *king brain out!"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The downed monster was somehow able to cover its head with its large arms, allowing it to survive the hail of bullets fired at it. Not without a price. Its arms became maimed with multiple holes, making them no longer capable of throwing ruble at the moment. But that didn't matter to it. The troll could still use its arms to bash the humans to mush.

"**AWOOOGA!**" The mountain troll went into a berserker state, allowing it to ignore the pain and rush to the old detective. Moving slower due to its cripple legs.

Yamada meanwhile, was able to get far enough to reload his gun and catch his breath. He was alone for now. He had ordered the Rookie had run off to call for back up. The young detective used up all his bullets in his panicked state, in the initial encounter with the Troll. So, he would have been much help. Though hesitant the rookie still followed Yamada's orders knowing them to be the best course of action.

The old detective could only prepare himself for another round of… battle? Maybe it would better to call it a boss fight. A term he heard his young partner mention at times.

"I wish I had a bigger gun."

He was too old for this.

* * *

"There's no place to sit and watch the fireworks" A disappointed Komachi drawled out, as she shifted her weight from one foot to another. The middle schooler was likely tired from all the walking.

"It's pretty crowded here too." Yui was looking around for a spot for them.

"There! Over there, only a few people are there, and they are even sitting down." Yumiko, who had sharp eyes was able to spot a good place.

The group quickly walked over to the area and found a few groups of people sitting on the group with a sheet preventing their clothes from getting dirty. The area was perfect for viewing the fireworks, as there was not large trees or structures blocking the view.

"It looks like you have to pay to sit here." Hachiman said, looking over the booth where they likely had to pay for a spot. Hopefully, they offer a free plastic sheet, since he forgot to bring one.

"Ara?"

Just as Hachiman was about to head over to the but and give his precious money to the clerk. He heard a surprised female voice from behind him. Looking over his shoulder he was able to spot the person. In a purple kimono with black vertical stripes was Yukinoshita Haruno, with her hair tied to a side ponytail making her look more beautiful. Or deadly in Hachiman's opinion.

"Hey, Hikigaya-kun!" Haruno waved them over to where she was "My, what a big group you have. Why don't you come here, and to sit with me?"

"Yukinon's sister!" Yui let out a surprising remark.

The other people in their group meanwhile looked to Hachiman, inquiring about the older Yukinoshita's offer. They met Haruno once or twice before but only in passing, so they were curious about what she was like. And she offered them to seat with her. Who were they to deny such a generous request?

"Thanks." Though he wasn't keen on being with the older woman. It was still a better alternative to just standing around a crowded area.

"I'm representing my father. I was getting bored of all the greeting I've been getting." Haruno started talking about her reasons for being at the festival, answering the group's unspoken questions. Like the sharp woman she is. "I'm glad you're here"

"Yeah." Hachiman looks around and notices there were no other people close to them.

"Thank you for letting us seat here. My name is Miura Yumiko, and this is Natsumi. Nice to meet you." Since this was the first time Yumiko actually met the older woman, she went ahead and introduced herself along with Natsumi.

"What a cute baby! Is she your little sister? You're Miura from the camp, right?" Haruno gushed at the baby girl. Making a cute face right in front of Natsumi, making her giggle. Afterward, she asks Yumiko who she recognized, a question.

"Yes, that's me I surprised you remembered me. We didn't really interact or anything" Yumiko felt flattered Haruno remembered her. "Actually, Natchan in my and Hikio's daughter." She dropped a bomb.

"Hikio" questioned Haruno slowly not recognizing the name but had a feeling of who it might be.

"It's what Yumiko calls Hikki." Yui explained to the older woman.

Haruno looked at Yui when she spoke. Understanding what the girl meant she looked back to Yumiko and Natsumi for a moment, then back to Yui and once again Yumiko. This repeated several times making the two girls uncomfortable until Haruno changed her sights to Hachiman.

Stare….

"Umm?"

Stare…

"What?"

"I don't agree with cheating" Getting close to Hachiman's ear Haruno whispered to him. Her face was stuck in a teasing smile, but her voice came out as cold and even.

"I'm not cheating…" an equally even reply came from Hachiman.

"Then it's serious. I can't allow this to continue." This time Haruno pulled Hachiman's ear that she was whispering too.

"Ow ow ow!" Cried out in pain. Somehow a woman's pinches to the ear are far more painful than a fireball hitting your side. Isn't the world just unfair Hachiman?

"Hey stop that!" Yumiko freed Hachiman from Haruno's grasp. Not without giving the older girl her best glare, that the Yukinoshita returned with a smile.

"It is serious, what about it."

Haruno smiled but unlike her usual smile, this one was much hollower. She looked at Hikigaya to see if he was serious with what he said. Hearing the firmness in his voice and his unwavering gaze, she knew he was telling the truth. Haruno let out a sad smile once she realized this.

"Then I guess Yukino-chan wasn't chosen again.

* * *

"How troublesome."

Hachiman had just finished walking Yui home because he was told to do so by Yumiko. The girl was about to confess to him for some reason but luckily her mother called before she could get the words out. He was thankful for that avoidance of an inevitable heartbreak, but still, he couldn't help but wonder why Yui decided to do that. Was it one last attempt of closure, or was it more than just that?

Hachiman sighed. The more he thought of it, the more headaches he gave himself. He decided to walk home to enjoy the peaceful night and the cool air. Although the new house was still a way away from where he was, he could just run back if he wanted to.

Just as he walked through an older part of the city. He heard a large crash followed by a series of gunshots. Against his better judgment, he rushes over to where he heard the sounds from.

He wasn't keen on getting involved in any incidents that would attract attention to the general public. But with the recent appearance of Natsumi, Layla, and the Yin tiger's he wasn't taking any chances. The returnee only plans on investigating the sounds. If the loud sounds were the cause of normal crime, he would just call the police.

"Awoooga!"

Just as he approached an abandoned building he heard a roar full of wrath, load and powerful that it shook the air around him. Stopping once he heard the roar, all thought of calling the police stopped as he recognized what kind of creature the roar would come from.

[Silent steps] [Light Cloak] [Deodorize]

Casting multiple spells on himself in his relatively mute steps now disappearing along with his figure, now only the city streets can be seen but if look hard enough you can see a blub of outlined in his figure. With this, he could sneak in and get a peak of what was happening inside the abandoned building. [Silent steps] so he won't make sounds while moving. [Light Cloak] to turn invisible and [Deodorize] to eliminate his smell.

The Mountain Troll inside the building, which he identified from the distance roar it gave. Were known to have sharp senses. Even if he was a master of stealth, if he didn't apply the spells on his person, he would have been discovered eventually.

**Bang! Bang!**

Hearing more gunshots, Hachiman quickly entered inside the building. Jumping through one of the open windows, he heads over to the sounds of conflict with haste. From what he saw as he passed by a few rooms, or what was left of the rooms. The fight must have been going on for a while to have caused such an amount of wreckage to the building.

Finally entering the center of the commotion, Hachiman was able to spot the Mountain troll and its foe. The so-called foe in this instance was an Old detective that Hachiman recognized as the guy that questioned him while he was in the hospital a few weeks ago. He was doing well for fighting a troll for the first time, though the gun in his hands may have been a huge factor in it. Still, the detective was full of injuries., both minor and major with how many cuts and bruises he had.

The detective still looked far better than the troll did. Covered in blood both dry and wet, its skill was marked with holes. Some were already in the process of healing, while others were fresh and dripping with the vital essence. It ran with a limp, signifying an injury to the leg. Hell, one of its eyes seems to be gone. The detective must have gotten off a good shot, to be able to hit the rampaging beast. But even with all of its injuries, the large monster was still full of vigor.

"A mountain troll. How annoying, any other monster from its class would have died by now." Hachiman let out a sigh.

The [Mountain Trolls] cousin, the [Forest Troll] were known for their healing factor. Allowing the blue humanoid, the ability to survive otherward fatal wounds. The [Mountain trolls] also possess this ability although to a much lesser extent. It is still enough to give them sustainability in drawn-out battles, healing small wounds and making larger injuries less cumbersome.

It was no wonder the building was so damaged. The troll likely went on a rampage each time it was caught in a pinch. Forcing the detective to retreat each time or risk the chance of the building collapsing on them. The troll was smarter than it seemed.

Hachiman was caught in a predicament. He wanted to help the old detective and kill the troll. But then what? Even if he used one of his Shadows to kill the troll, it would just reveal to the police offer another being that could fight against the monstrous troll. And that is another headache for the loner as well, he would have to dispose of the monster's body after he has killed it. He can't just leave a large dead troll body. It just screams: "I'm from a Monster! Do you know?! Those Big Blue Trolls! Fear Me!".

Ok, maybe not those exact words.

"I don't need to kill it. Heh." He chuckled as he came up with an idea. "The detective can kill the troll he's already halfway there, I just need to help him a little." Though disposing of the troll body was still an issue he can think of how to do that later. One problem at a time.

"Now. How to do that without being noticed." We wondered out loud, voice unheard by the two other beings in the room.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

**"Awiiga~. AWOOOGA!"**

"Bull's eye!"

Just as he came up with an idea, the detective let out another series of shots to the troll. To the loner's amazement. Hit the Troll right at the loincloth covering its groin, making the troll scream in pained squeal and kneel down to caress its damaged balls.

**Bang! Bang!**

"Tch! Even with your balls gone, you still defend your head!?" Hachiman heard the detective scream in frustration and he reloaded his gun. "Die you fucking eunuch!" The loner didn't remember the detective a having such a crass tongue. Fighting your first monster changes you, he could understand.

**"AWOOGA!**"

The troll must have understood the taunt. It stood up with shaky legs and charges at the detective, rage filling its eyes as it ran with abandon. The detective meanwhile tried to run away, getting as much distance as he could. But seeing the detective get closing ground, the officer screams in terror.

"Soooorryyyyy!"

Deciding to help the poor detective while he was too busy running away from the troll. From his crouched position he picks up a piece of rubble. Testing the weigh of the shattered piece of concrete he judged it was large enough for what he intended to use it for. But first, he would have to have to modify it a bit, to better suit its intended purpose.

Judging the composition of the material.

A piece of concrete large as a fist. Sand, gravel, and crushed stone are used as aggregates. With water and Portland cement used to bind all the material together. The material has become brittle and full of cracks, damaging the integrity of it. Unsuitable for what he planned to use it for.

Changing the structure to better serve its intended purpose.

Shaping it into a knife with serrated barbs to prevent it from being shaken off from the monster's wild movements. Thing and slick to go unnoticed by the other two individuals as it flies through the air. Edge blunt and dull to avoid it piercing through the troll.

Reinforcing and enhancing the structure and composition.

The brittle construction strengthens and binds together to the level of solid metal. Dense and unbending but will shatter at the utmost insertion of his strength.

Engraving the runes of magic.

Unreadable symbols appear around the stone blade. The letters unreadable to most beings in this world, barring him and his fellow Otherworlders. [Runes] used to create magical tools, or in this case, create a disposable tool that had one purpose. To restrain the troll.

[Alchemy] a common art of magic in Amarein. Hachiman was a practitioner of the craft. First hearing of it in his lessons in a magic school. He pursued the art due to its multiple uses inside and outside of battle. After years of using the art, he became what others considered a master.

Hachiman inspects his work. The stone blade although rushed and crude was still good enough to use as a disposable weapon. One that won't leave any evidence for the police to examine. It could probably kill the troll if he aimed right around its head. Unfortunately, with the monsters back facing him and hunched over he was unable to make a clean shot. No matter he just needed to stop the monster's rampage.

"Shit!" Hachiman heard the detective shout, this time in panic.

**Crash! Rumble Crumble!**

The troll was outside, breaking through the last wall to the outside world it looks around to find the detective. Spotting the police officer making his way to the car the troll once again charges at the older man with abandon. Its steps making the ground rumble with every stride.

"Damn! I should have parked closer!"

Not willing to extend this tirade any longer. Hachiman winds his arms back, blade held with his fingers. He reinforces his body to its current maximum to ensure penetration through the Mountain Trolls thick hide. Like a bowstring, his arm snaps forwards while at the same time releasing the stone blade. The speed in which the knife was moving at caused a high pitch sound, but it was unheard due to the monster's roars.

**Squelch!**

Hitting the base of the troll's spine, the knife easily breaks through its skin right to the where the bones and nerves were located at. Essentially making the troll paralyzed from the waist down. Collapsing to the ground the trolls rampage was put to a stop, though its anger has far from subsided.

Roaring in indignation the monster tries to reach for the foreign object stuck on its back. It tossed and turned with its arms, its large body is in the way, as it's reached for the knife. But before it could reach the knife the stone blade glowed red, signifying the activation of its runes. The monster stopped moving oldy twitches and grunts in denials could be heard.

The magic engraved on the knife was designed to destroy the nerves of its victim essentially leaving them defenses. It was one of the magic Hachiman used to stop enemies from killing themselves and interrogate them. But it wasn't the only magic he engraved into the blade. Watching as the blade started glowing white, magic slowly started gathering to a single point until…

**BOOM!**

A hole on the back of the troll was the only thing left of the knife existence. It was like his intrusion hadn't even occurred. But still, the troll could get up if the detective didn't finish it off that instant. If he fired enough shots he could-

**Bang!**

Peirce thought the troll's skull.

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Which was exactly what the detective was doing.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

Okay. Maybe the old detective was enjoying it too much. But Hachiman wouldn't blame him for letting off some steam after a long and hard battle. Though, was this considered as police brutality? Never mind he wasn't willing to think of such a topic when it concerns a Mountain Troll.

"You blue ugly c%#ksucker. Gonna shout 'Awooga' again?! Huh? Huh?!" Hachiman heard the cop shout out. What a wacko. Still high from all the adrenaline it seems.

He should probably put a stop to the detective's celebration. Remembering a spell from his library of magic. He decided to use it while the detective was still delirious from the battle. Well, it may be better to knock the detective out first.

Swish~

With his body still reinforced he appeared behind the detective right arm poised to knock out the tired cop. Honestly, he could have used magic to knock him out, but this was more believable since it will leave a bruise.

Plus, he always wanted to try hitting a cop.

"What was tha-?"

**SMASH!**

Before the detective could turn to face him. Hachiman had slammed his first at the side of the detectives face hard enough that he won't be waking up for a while. Not to mention the large bruise it will leave.

"Huh? Feels the same as hitting any other person." Not that he does that regularly. Gently placing the down cop to the ground. He proceeds to walk to the dead troll, head full of holes from the bullets piercing its skull.

Well, it was most certainly dead.

* * *

[Mountain Troll]

A species of troll that commonly dwells in mountains. Known for their large bodies in contrast to their tiny head, these creatures are known for their remarkable arm strength and tendency to go into a berserker like a state. Lower-upper tier monster.

[Runes]

A Known way to place spells on magical items. By engraving the ancient language of Amarein with magic a simple tool could become a fearsome weapon. Of course, the quality of the tool maters in its creation. Placing too much magic into an unworthy vessel would result in its destruction. Whether explosive and how dangerous it differs in the amount of mana one puts in.

[Alchemy]

Popular magical art in Amarein. Known for its versatile use and powerful effects with the right methods. The magic was popularized due to the creations of various magical tools and weapons of a well-known Otherworlder called Shadow Lord. It was said that he created the supplied the magical tool which created a city-wide barrier, shielding a city that was under siege of a thousand demons long enough for help to arrive.

[Silent steps], [Light Cloak], [Deodorize]

A combination of an intermediate spell used commonly by rogues. Although there is more powerful spell out there. This combination allows sustainability due to its low consumption of mana and easy casting. Though higher tier monsters would be able to detect you, due to their far keener senses both in a physical and magical sense.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Make sure to leave a review, whether negative or positive. I can take it!


	12. Chapter 12 Day Before School

Chapter 12 Day Before School

"_I have a business proposition for you Haruno."_

Spinning around in her office chair, the older Yukinoshita contemplates the words spoken to her by Hikigaya Hachiman, Sobu High's resident loner. Currently, she was in her study mulling over whether or not to take Hachiman's words seriously, she would have laughed at his face if the loner didn't show her proof of how serious he was in starting a business.

"_If you decide to work with me and my group, together we can change the world."_

Haruno couldn't hold it in as she chuckled when she recalled his words. Change the world? Many people had tried that, some had far more power and authority than her family. And a high schooler had the gall to say that to her face? She would have laughed at him, if not for how filled with confident his eyes were. She didn't remember the high schooler having such a strong gaze before. Honestly, it shocked her a teenager like him could give her such a look.

"_I guess the real question is, whether you are willing to work with a bunch of high schoolers isn't it?"_

She held up a bottle of liquid, in the dimly lit room the strange concoction glowed with an enchanting light. Calling for her to drink the strange beverage. How Hachiman was able to make such a drink was a wonder to her. Haruno was halfway tempted to drink it, just out curiosity in what It could do. How could this change the world? Or maybe the loner referred to the beginning piece, for their journey to change the world?

"_How about I give you this. Just a small sample of what I want to start with."_

Remembering his eyes ones again as Hachiman gave her the strange drink. Haruno threw all her hesitation out of the window as the uncapped the bottle of the so-called 'Nutrient Fluid', as Hachiman called it. She didn't plan to drink it all, pulling out a glass cup from one of her drawers she poured some of the drink into it.

Once it was half full she stopped. Capping the bottle once again, she puts it to the side to be later examined by a group of researchers. She sat down once again, now with the cup at hand. With the drink no longer confined inside the bottle, Haruno could smell the pleasant scent it emitted. It wasn't too powerful that it would saturate your sense of smell, it was just enough to make you yearn for more. A pleasant aroma that would make for a great perfume. This was something you drink, right?

"What a strange drink."

Swirling the drink like fine wine, she lifts the cup to her mouth. Taking small sips, she slowly relished the taste of the drink at first. But as Haruno swallowed down the first mouthful of the drink. She quickly finished off the rest, finding the taste exquisite.

"Haah!"

Pulling away from the cup, she sighs in fulfillment. Smacking her licks to taste what's left of the drink in her mouth, she gazes at the empty cup. Her eyes were bright with energy the drink gave her. Although she wasn't hungry earlier, now her belly felt full and satisfied without the feeling of being overly stuffed. Not to mention she felt amazing, full of life and energy like she could easily run a marathon.

That was just a half a cup? She wondered what would have happened if she drank the whole thing. Would she have blown up from all the energy flowing inside her? Hell, right now she really felt like moving around. But first, she had an important call to make. Even if the drink was good she still needed a few tests to be done to make her decision.

Pulling up her phone she calls one of the Yukinishita's assistants. One that had been working with her for a long time. She could trust this person not to tell her father about this matter. She wasn't willing to tell her father about this drink at least not yet. Until she establishes a proper contract with Hachiman that is. If the Yukinoshita patriarch did hear about this, he might force the teen to hand over the formula with force. She couldn't let that happen to one of her sisters' friends.

"Hello, drop all that you are doing. I have an urgent task that I need you to do. Yes, come here so I can explain it to you in private. I expect you to arrive within an hour." She ordered the person on the other side of the call. Haruno would have wanted them to arrive earlier, but there was only so much a person could do when a whole prefecture away.

Hanging up her phone she ends the call. She stares at it a few seconds, letting the screen turn black before she places her phone down on her desk and stands up. She looks around the room to find something to do. Finding nothing of interest in her room she exits her study.

"I guess I'll exercise a bit. No use just sitting around waiting for them."

* * *

"Where is it? I know I placed it here when we moved in." Yumiko wondered as she rummaged through their closet.

"Found it." Hachiman held up a thick math book. "It was inside my bag, I must have placed it there by mistake." He passed it over to Yumiko, who placed the book inside her own school bag.

"That worried me for a moment. I thought it was lost during the move." Clapping dusk away from her hands, she zips her bag close and places it next to Hachiman's. "School huh. I never thought we would return to Sobu High. Is it funny to say that I'm excited about going back to school, while at the same time I don't want to go back and study?"

"No. That would be what most students feel at this time of year." Hachiman raised his finger and spoke in a lecturing tone. "They would be excited to hang out with their friends at school once again, while the school work would be annoying to them. They would still go for the fact that they could 'hang out' after school."

"That not what I meant Hikio." Yumiko shook her head in denial. "What I mean is that we've stayed in Amarein for so long, that going back to our peaceful days in school seems like a dream."

"I don't know about you, but before the summer began my time spent at school has been anything but peaceful. Hectic would be the right word I think." Hachiman recalled the time he had to read Zaimokuza's so-called _novel_. He got headaches just thinking about it.

"You act like you didn't have fun or at least found a sense of fulfillment in the service club." Yumiko poked the loner's side, her face set in a cheeky smile as she teased Hachiman. "Yui talks about what you guys do a lot. She always had a smile when she spoke about your club activities, it kinda makes me envious. Maybe I should join the club too?"

Hachiman blushed at her words. True, he found a sense of fulfillment whenever they finished a request, but that didn't mean he didn't experience hardship trying to find a way to resolve the issue given to them. He didn't want to tell her that, or he might risk giving out more material for her to tease him with. Looking around the room for an avenue to escape the conversation, he notices Natsumi who had been asleep till now, stirring awake.

"Oh, look Natchan is awake." He ignored the stare Yumiko was giving him. "Natchan~. Are you hungry?"

Hearing her nickname, Natsumi who was rubbing her eyes looked at her father. The baby had just woken up from her nap, so she was giving a confused look as she gazed around her surroundings. Spotting her mother not far from Hachiman she raised her arms, asking to be carried by one of the teen couple.

"Dabu!~"

"Ah, you want to be carried?" Hachiman was surprised the baby didn't want to drink milk yet, usually, it was what she wants to do first. "Up you go! Anything else little princess?"

"Here's the milk she will inevitably cry for." Yumiko with all her wisdom decided to make milk while Hachiman was busy goofing off with Natsumi. "And nice try changing the subject. I'll give my club application on the first day of school. Make sure to tell the two in advance." She meant Yukino and Yui likely. Yeah, wouldn't want to give them a surprise on the first day. Like, bringing a baby to school.

"Teehee.~" Hachiman bumps his head with his fist in a cutesy way. Looks like he was seen through.

"Hikio… don't do that its gross. Only Komachi, me, and eventually Natsumi can do that in this household. Understood?" Looking completely serious Yumiko scolds Hachiman for his actions.

"Natchan here you go. Milk for the cutest baby in the world." If she added 'devil' before the word baby it would have been an accurate statement. "It's a good thing you had a long nap. We would have had a hard time preparing our things for school tomorrow. Aren't you exited Natsumi? You get to meet all our friends tomorrow."

"Muuwuu~" Natsumi was to busy drinking her milk to give a proper baby babble. So, she hummed as she drank the milk.

.

.

.

"Are we even allowed to bring Natsumi to school?"

Good question Hachiman. Good question.

Teehee~

* * *

"I know this is repetitive, but can you repeat your statement, Detective Yamada? We need to ensure that all things line and-" A female interviewer was talking to Yamada, behind her was a camera to record their conversation. Said woman was interrupted by Yamada angrily talking over her.

"And make sure I'm not making it up. Yeah. Yeah" The detective waved her off. "It would have been fine for me to do that, honestly and I'm a reasonable guy. If only this wasn't the** Tenth time** you said those words!" He smashed his fist on the table out of anger.

He let out a long sight, trying to calm his anger. You can't blame him from being so stressed. After the ordeal with the troll, he woke up inside an ambulance. After the paramedics examined him and found no serious injuries, he was given treatment for his scratches and was escorted back to the station to be debriefed in what happened. They could have at least given him some coffee before they started the questioning.

"Look I already told ya." Finally calming down he begins to speak. "After reading a report on strange sounds and figures around the abandoned building and seeing as the paperwork was legit. I and my partner decided to investigate the area."

"When we were looking around the place we heard loud thumping sounds every so often. Later we discord the cause of the sounds were a large blue and **UGLY** monster like being, at least three meters tall and had arms just as long." Yadama opened up his arms to show how big the Troll was.

"After a…very heroic fight with the being. The monster busted through the outer wall of the building, seeing as my gun did minimal damage to it. I decided to head for my car to retreat and wait for backup" He definitely wasn't running for his life back then.

"Yes, and none came until much later." she looked through her papers "It was written here that your partner was knocked out by a piece of falling concrete. Good thing for your local reported of gunshots in your area."

"That useless!... Nevermind, lucky huh." Detective Yamada looked down in thought. "I guess you could call me that. That monster did fell down and stopped moving suddenly, must have been all the blood loss. That's where I shot its head down, again and again, and again. Multiple times, to make sure it was dead." He may have had fun shooting the ugly thing he admits to himself.

"And yet there were no traces of the so-called 'Blue Monster' at the scene." Jutting down notes on her notes. She nodded to Yamada professionally. "Detective Yamada, I know It has been a long day, but I have one last question."

"Yeah, yeah. What is it? Better not be the same question." He taps his fingers impatiently, muttering out his words.

"Pee in this cup…" the interviewer spoke seriously, face poised in a poker face as she requested.

"What?"

"Please don't make me repeat it." A small blush appears on the interviewer's face, breaking her neutral facade.

"I-Wha-Did you think I was high or something?"

"It was questioned." That was all the interviewer said.

"….Just give me the damn cup and some privacy."

* * *

"I told you that thing was really there! Large body, blue skin, and screamed like and world war siren. I know it sounds crazy, but I saw it. Don't we have any street cams that may have recorded it?" Although it was for a short moment, the Troll was still out n the open for a few minutes. The detective was desperately thinking of ways they could get video proof.

"A team of experts is currently going through the cameras in the area. I would be informed if they found anything, that describes the monster you saw."

"What?! And you're only telling me this now? I've been here for a few hours already, and they still haven't found anything?" Yamada wondered if they were slacking off. It shouldn't have taken so long going through a few tapes.

"It doesn't necessarily mean they haven't found anything sir. It's more likely that they are still further examining the footage." The woman explained hoping to ease the detective's worries.

Detective Yamada was about to cry. Just how long was he supposed to stuck here? If it was going to take so long couldn't these people let him have a nap before any more questioning? Damn, he was tired, and thirsty now that he thought about it.

**Knock* knock* **

Before the detective could complain anymore a knock on the door stopped him. Yamada looked to the door as it opened to reveal a man with glasses. Although the man was looking back at the detective his mind seems to be elsewhere.

"Detective Yadama?" The man with glasses asked.

"Yes?" confirmed the detective.

"I bring good news to you. We have found video evidence of the so-called 'monster' you fought against." The man pointed at the screen, likely to play the footage. "Thought we had to search through your car's dashcam to find it. I hope you don't mind?"

"No. no, that's fine as long as you found something." The detective was just happy they found proof he wasn't crazy or on drugs at the time.

The glasses man nodded. As he pointed at the screen and started the video. A thunderous sound played out along with the sound of the falling rubble. The clip seemed to have started from the monsters exited of the building. Yamada could be heard screaming as he ran toward the camera's direction. Most likely to enter his car. The sound of the troll's steps where load and shakes the footage.

And then, the sound of hard flesh smacking roughly into the asphalt followed by the sound of roaring was heard. The video shows that the monster fell down and was struggling to get back up. Yamada in the video turns around and noticed the chance to kill the being.

"And that's about how long the video was. Not even a minute long." The man said as he paused the monitor. "Still it is more than enough evidence to state your claim. Though some people find the amount of shot you fired to its head was a bit excessive."

"And?" There was more to this the Detective knew it.

"There's still this part I hadn't shown you." The video continues playing.

It showed Yamada being knocked out by an invisible entity and placing him softly on the ground. Followed by the disintegration of the Mountain trolls' body not long after. There was barely anything they could use to distinguish the figure with, only a blurry outline of a human could be seen with the camera.

"What the hell was that? A ghost?" Questioned Yamada in fear. First a blue monster now a ghost? Can't this happen to someone else? His partner, for example, that rookie would definitely enjoy this.

"We were hoping that you could tell us, it was suspected to be a human that took down the blue monster for you to kill. But seeing as you know nothing of the figure and you have told us everything that you know. You may leave and rest at home, we are sorry for the hold-up." The man looks to the female interviewer signaling her to leave first. "But I do have an offer for you."

"And what would that be." Yamada really wanted to rest, but it seems he wasn't done here yet.

Waiting for the female interviewer to leave before they spoke any further, the two were stuck silently gazing at each other. Looking to see what one could get from the other. Once the door closed the spectacled man spoke.

"Lately there have been more sightings of these so-called monsters. I would like to have you work with a team to investigate these occurrences. You may consider this a promotion, though you will have to keep quiet of what we discover. Until the higher ups decide what to do with what we may learn."

"Why me? I doubt it was because I killed one is it?" Yamada was reluctant to accept.

"Well it's either this, or we keep your mouth shut by sending you to a **very** far place." His face was cast in shadows as the spectacled man spoke in a very solemn tone.

Detective Yamada for his part already decided. Truth be told even if his recent encounter scared the living daylights out of him, he still planned on investigating what that strange creature was and where it came from. Now with the government's support, he could do this more easily. Actually, are these guys really part of the government? Eh, who cares.

"I accept."

* * *

"Natsumi? Ah! We can't look after her when you're at school since we have work." Ebisu Hikigaya looked up from his book as he answered his sons' question. "But don't worry we talked to the faculty and was able to get permission for you two to bring Natsumi to school."

"Hah, when did that happen?" Don't get him wrong Hachiman was glad that they didn't need to ask for permission themselves. Still, it makes him wonder when his parents got permission.

"It was when you told us Natsumi shot a fireball at the TV. Can't hire a babysitter to take care of her. She might fire out one of those again, it would be better if she was with you two. So, we had a talk with your school." His father nonchalantly said. Like getting permission to bring a baby to school was an everyday thing.

"Oh, okay." Should he ask how they got permission? "No, better not." The longer would much prefer to save himself the headache.

"Although there was one teacher that seemed reluctant about the whole thing." Ebisu brought up.

So, the school did have people who had common sense. Hachiman wondered if all the people there just accepted the fact that two of their students, who had no known relationship until then. Will bring a kid to school. He wondered who this sensible person was.

"Hiratsuka Shizuka was her name I think, your homeroom teacher if I remember correctly."

"It kinda makes sense now."

Shizuka-sensei was probably the one that knew him and Yumiko the most out of the faculty. It didn't help she was also the school's guidance counselor. Great, he was going to get punched at some point, and likely on the first day of school no doubt. Or if he was lucky enough Shizuka-sensei would be calm enough at that point to not give him a kidney shot.

"If its Shizuka-sensei I feel like she will understand if we explain things to her a little. She can be reasonable." Yumiko who had been busy with Natsumi until now spoke. She was playing with Natsumi, but she was still able to follow the two's conversation.

"Yeah, maybe to you she is." Hachiman's stomach ached in phantom pain.

The TV interrupted them, the news channel was broadcasting reports and some videos of yesterday's sudden troll appearance.

"There have been reports of gunshots heard at Tororu Street near an abandoned building. We had gotten footage of police officers scouring the area. So far, it is unknown what had occurred there last night. The police department has not given any explanations of the cause at this moment."

That actually got into the news? Hachiman wondered if the police would discover anything from the scene. He made sure to use [Incinerate] to turn the body to ashes and some wind magic afterward to scatter the ashes. Though he did try to erase any traces of the Troll, it was mostly footprints left on the ground he attended to. The broken walls and debris were left as they were, it looked like an explosion happened if anyone looked at the site from afar.

"I wonder if they will find anything there. Hikio, did you make sure to destroy any evidence?" Yumiko looked to Hachiman as she asked her question.

"I did, I even used [Scan] to search for any traces of the troll." He didn't mention the troll left some hairs which he burned. From where they came from? He'd rather not know.

"Oh, what about cameras? They could have recorded it from afar its pretty noticeable. Did you make sure to check for those?" Further questioning from the blonde.

"Yup, there were a few in the area. But none were pointing at the street the troll was at. They where old models too, so they didn't record sound." Was he being interrogated? Hachiman guessed the blonde would be worried of such a creature existing getting to the news. It was fine to make sure.

He was about to question why she was asking about it. But was interrupted when Yumiko's lips met his. The blonde kept the lip lock for a few seconds until she decides to separate it. With a face red as a cherry, she spoke.

"Good job."

"It-It was nothing I couldn't handle." He stuttered out surprised by her sudden kiss.

"Che. Get a room." Ebisu, who had been silently watching until now chided.

"Awwa~ _giggle_." Natsumi just found their actions funny.

Before he could answer back to his father comment. The news showed blurry pictures of what looked like monsters. Hachiman, who had fought these kinds of beings for years, recognized some of them. He attention immediately focused on the TV.

"Hikio, what is it?" Looking to the TV Yumiko realized what got Hachiman so serious suddenly.

"In other news, a series of strength sighting have been reported all over Chiba. Witnesses stated that they ran into monstrous like beings in these areas. while they did get pictures, it is unknown whether these photos are real or just doctored."

That was bad, more monsters are appearing. Though it was unlikely for all these reports to be true, but with the recent Mountain Troll appearance. Hachiman can't take this topic jokingly, he would have to put up some security around the house to make sure the family is kept safe. Still, he can't let Komachi or any other member of their now larger family walk around Chiba knowing a monster was lurking somewhere out there.

"I'll go out tonight to make sure if what the news says is true. Can't be too safe with all these weird things happening recently."

_Well, weird here, at least._

"Let me come with you as well. We search faster this way." Yumiko decided to speak up, intending to join his escapade. "We should be able to get home before it gets too late into the night. Remember we still have school tomorrow."

"Right school starts tomorrow."

He forgot about that.

* * *

Although they could have used concealing magic to hide their appearances, the two decided to wear disguises to be safe and avoid the risk of being identified. Dressed in thick hoodie's and face masks that conceal most of their figures. The teenage couple prepare to leave for their night out in the town.

Wait that didn't sound right.

"Don't worry about Natsumi. Your Mother and I can look after her until you return later." Ebisu assured the two. Thought Komachi was the one actually taking care Natsumi at the moment. They decided to put the baby to sleep before they left, so she won't make a fuss about their departure.

"Thanks for that. But we won't be out too late anyway." Hachiman pointed out. They would be back before 10 o'clock if all thing goes smoothly.

"Mirana is be watching over the house, so you guys should be safe. But if anything happens, make sure to call us." Yumiko pointed over to the white cat on the roof.

"R-Right I forgot she was a tiger." Looks like the Hikigaya patriarch was still afraid from his first encounter with the feline.

The couple turns to leave for their night outing. They had already set up a barrier to warn them of any intruders that may enter the premises of the house. If that was not enough, they also made it so that it will stun any living thing within the barrier with hostile intent to their family. Along with adding a few other features, they were confident their family will be safe while they are away. If all else fails, there is still Mirana.

[Silent steps], [Light Cloak], [Deodorize]

Casting the set of spells on themselves the tow head out to the city. With this, they will remain undetected and unnoticed, as they jumped over rooftop they travel across the city. Well, it was still possible to spot them through thermal, and echolocation. But it was unlikely for someone to be carrying tools that could do that. Still, to be safe they kept themselves to roof hopping.

"Hehe." Their so far silent journey was interrupted by Yumiko. Giving out a light giggle as she jumped over others property, she looks to Hachiman. Senses too strong for the camouflaging magic to affect her and Hachiman.

"What?" The loner wondered if Yumiko spotted something funny. He looked around and spotted nothing of interest, he just returned Yumiko's gaze.

"You know, this is the first time we went out alone together." Looking over to Hachiman with a gentle smile. "Two teens of the opposite sex out for a night stroll (hunt). This can be considered our first date since we became lovers"

"Is it?" Hachiman tried to remember any other time they went out. Nope, none.

With all the thing happening lately Hachiman has realized that they didn't take the time to go out and have an actual date. Although they were well beyond that phase in their relationship, it would still be nice to take Yumiko out for a movie or something. Couple stuff. He could at least have Yumiko experience what a high school relationship was like.

"I'll bring you to a proper date next time. Just don't expect too much since I have no prior experience." Looking forward as he spoke. Hachiman tried to hide his embarrassment, this was the first time he invited Yumiko out. No, those hunts in Amarein didn't count.

"Don't worry I have fun as long as I'm with you anyway," Yumiko assured Hachiman.

"I-is that so." Well, he guessed that was true, they wouldn't be together if she didn't. Not that the thought helped with the blush painting his face. _Me too. _He wanted to reply, but the blonde likely already knew from the knowing grin on her face. Still, he spoke up. "I am happy to hear that."

With that, the two continue their hunt. The moonlighting the rooftops, as they made their way across the city. Hoping to find no trace of monsters or magical beast. But if the couple did find them, the two would not hesitate to exterminate them.

All to preserve their comfy and peaceful life.

* * *

_Amarein Year 1, Month 3._

"_What do you mean pick a weapon?" Hachiman asked the man that stood next to him. Clad in training gear, he looks around the armory with a confused expression._

_Today was the day he stars his actual training. After months of studies concerning Amarein: Its History, geography, the people's culture, and a whole library of information and physical conditioning in between. Now he gets to seriously learn the art of battle, he honestly thought they would have him swing a sword at first, but now it seems that had other plans._

"_Just that, choose a weapon. Look around you." Hachiman's instructor gestured to the room full of weapons. "Thought they aren't magic items, these are still the best works of the City's smiths. And you get to choose your first weapon here, and at the same time the main type of weapon you will use."_

"_Does that matter? I thought you would teach me as much as you can. From magic to martial arts. Does it matter what type I use?" Was this just a way for them to know what weapon to start with?_

"_You at least need to have an expertise, that why we have you choose. To see what tool, you have a natural affinity too." Patiently Explained the instructor. "Now go look for one already. I will be waiting outside."_

"_Fine. I just have to look right." Hachiman got a nod in return from the leaving man. _

_Looking around the armory, Hachiman was at loss. There was at least a dozen or so thousand weapons here, all various shapes and sizes. From giant war hammers to curved daggers. The range of their inventory was no joke. And these were just the non-magical ones?_

_Now that he thought about it he didn't really put much thought in what he would use to fight before. He thought if using a sword at first until he realized the weapon won't really suit him. No, he needed something he could use to keep his enemies away, while at the sometimes have the option to attack in various ways. Whether be it a piercing strike, a slash that shreds flash or blunt force trauma. There was one weapon that caught his eye that could do all those things._

_Yeah, that will do._

_Approaching a glass case, Hachiman after expecting the weapon's features. He made his decision. Reading the plate that shows the weapons name and description. He smiled happily knowing he made the best choice he could, that fit his requirements._

_[Spear of August]_

_Made by the master smith Julius. A spear which lacks certain traits to make it magical. Thought its edge can be improved with applying magic. It is still lacking one final push to call it a masterpiece._

_Picking up the black spear Hachiman feels the wright of the weapon. Swinging around, he felt that it was lighter than what it should have weight. Was it made of some kind of alloy? The blade was a foot long taking up ¼ of its size. Was it made in mind of hunting large prey? Hachiman found it useful since he was just about to learn how to use a spear, that extra length will be useful in hitting enemies. _

_Now, he should probably get back to his training instructor. Looking for a weapon took longer than he would have like. Not that he regretted it, the loner thought he made a great choice. What happens next depends on him. He will have to work hard, to survive this world full of conflict._

So, the Shadow Lord begins his path to Sovereignty.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Make sure to leave a review, whether negative or positive. I can take it!


	13. Chapter 13 School

Chapter 13 School

"What a crappy morning."

Hikigaya Hachiman thought as he drowsily walked to school. Walking beside him is Yumiko Miura, equally as sleepy as the male. Though she wasn't in as bad of a mood, noticeable by the smile she gave off as she carried baby Natsumi. The sight of the two smiling at each out would elicit a tiny smile from Hachiman whenever he looked at their direction. Thought it would fade whenever he turns to his surrounding, while at the same time giving out his most menacing glare.

The pair of teenage parents had been garnering attention since they left for school that morning. It was no wonder, both dressed in their school uniforms, it would be stranger if they didn't attract people's eyes. That included with Yumiko's beauty, who was currently shining with a motherly glow. He had to act as the watchdog for any unwanted gazes.

"Ahhmm."

Hachiman yawns, eyes drooping a little but quickly snapping back up when Yumiko poked his side. Looking to the blonde he notices her shaking her index finger to his face. Yumiko was smiling cheekily as moved the appendage left and right. It was likely the finger she used to wake the loner up.

"Next time I'm poking your eyes if you close them again." Yumiko warned Hachiman, as she was smiled oh so sweetly.

Giving an awkward laugh at Yumiko's words. Hachiman continues his walk to school, this time a little more awake."At least the weather is nice today." He stated, feeling the cool breeze of the morning air.

With summer ending the morning have started becoming cooler, letting them enjoy the walk without getting sweaty. The morning breeze also helped in that regard. With a gentle zephyr passing through them, the two enjoy the peaceful atmosphere as they walked side by side.

Hachiman mind thought back to the reason for their lack of sleep. Having spent a few hours searching around the city and having found no monsters or magical beast. Although they had only searched a small section of the Chiba. With school starting the next day they couldn't stay out too late. But since they hadn't found anything even with [Scan Mile], which is a large-scale reconnaissance spell. They decided to end the search for the fantastic beasts. Holding off until they had more free time to search the City.

Unfortunately, on their way back home, they ran into a few creatures of the undead. Having turned off [Scan Mile], thinking they wouldn't find anything that night. They were caught in a surprise attack, luckily the reanimated dead where known to be slow and rigid with their movements.

"Damn zombies." Hachiman cursed silently, blaming the undead for his sleepiness. He signed, remembering how hard it was to kill them all. A few wouldn't have been a problem, but there were more there than just simple rotters that they discovered.

Why did things have to be so complicated?

* * *

**Yesterday Night**

**"Graor!"**

A zombie roared? or was it a moan? Hachiman wasn't sure, all the groaning sounded the same, after the first few hundred times he killed the minor undead in Amarein. It didn't matter how much he killed right now, not with that thing summoning more of the living corpses. Luckily it can't summon ghouls, those things were harder to kill, having thick hides and clawed appendages.

"Die!" He shouted at the being at the same time he swung his weapon to its head. Obliterating the skull, along with everything else inside it.

Held in the loner's hand was a black spear, wisps of shadows could be seen flowing out of the weapon. You can see drops of muddy red blood dripping from the tip of the blade. A sign he had annihilated a large number of the undead already. Yet there was still more coming after him.

The spear wasn't a weapon he found or bought in Chiba. It was a spear created through his [Gift], originally belonging to one of his shadows. He summoned the weapon to the world through a skill called [Shadow Armament]. The only drawback was if he summoned the shadow that owned the weapon it wouldn't have it in its arms.

Swinging the spear once again, this time he was able to kill a whole group of zombies that had clustered up. Even with his obvious advantage, he backed away.

With the floor slippery with the undead blood, he wasn't willing to charge ahead to the group of undead. One wrong move and he might slip and fall to the floor, allowing the zombies to attack him while he's down. He wouldn't die of course, with his body reinforced with magic the most he will suffer would be minor injuries. what he was worried about was being pinned don't long enough to be hit by the enemies spell. The boss of the zombies just happens to be able to use magic strong enough to injure him greatly.

With its tattered robes hiding the porcelain like bones beneath, in its bony hands it held a book, it edges worn and paper yellower through the passing of time. Eyes glowing with an undying flame it gazed at Hachiman the figure floated a few inches from the ground, magic poised and gathered in its hand ready to cast a spell on the slightest opening Hachiman gave it. The being was an enemy known to most of Humanity, stories told of its rule and authority over the creation and actions of the dead.

A Lich.

And a high-level one at that, being able to summon almost endless amounts of the undead. The lich would have caused chaos in Chiba if its presence was revealed. Why it hadn't done so before the loner didn't know. Maybe it was trying to learn of the new world it was sent too? It was intelligent enough to do that.

**"Groarg..."**

"More of you? How annoying."

Another dozen or so undead charged at Hachiman, only to be wiped out moments later. But before he could charge at the lich, another much larger group attack him. This time it took him a little longer to kill off all the undead. Only for the same process to repeat itself over and over. And he wasn't alone in this predicament.

"Get away Stinky!" Yumiko screamed as she decapitated a zombie's head with a short sword. The blade was similar to his spear, having been borrowed from one of his faithful shadows. "Dammit, more of you?!" Killing more undead, her face was getting red with anger.

They would have used magic to wipe out the larger waves if it didn't attract so much attention. The most effective magic would be fire spell, having a continues flame to burn the never-ending waves of the dead would give them enough time to kill the lich. Unfortunately, such a display would garner attention, especially at this time of night.

Well. There is a more forceful method Hachiman could use.

**"Arise"**

Having had enough of the low-class undead attacking him. Hachiman decided to summon his own army to face off the lich. With power flowing from him, Hachiman stated his command. Summoning forth the shadows that make up a small portion of his followers, he calls forth some of the weaker ones. still, they would be more than enough to kill off some zombies.

Knights, wearing heavy armor on their body and sturdy weapon held in their arms. Their bodies screamed of savage intent, seeking to destroy the being that annoyed their ruler. Such a force was overkill for zombies, even with a lich leading them and bolstering their numbers.

"Hikio! You could have done that sooner! Now we need to take a shower once we get home." Yumiko complained as soon as she saw the army of knights appear in front of him.

"Sorry." Was the only thing the loner could say in reply. What else could he do? He didn't know the lich had that much mana on it. If he had known at first, he would have summoned his shadows a from the start. By that didn't matter right now.

"Kill it." with authority Hachiman uttered his command.

The roaring sound could be heard from the knights. With the inability to speak, this was the closest thing they had to a war cry. It shook the air around them, meeting the zombies head-on. The knight flattened the first layer of the undead, easily enough that they quickly continue to the second lane of the lich's defense.

The battle ended shortly after.

* * *

_"Can you believe it? They brought a kid to school."_

_"Is it even hers?"_

_"They say she's with Hikigata."_

_"Hikigala? You mean the guy who's always by himself?"_

_"Miura might have been forced to be with him."_

The various groups in the class were whispering amongst each other, speaking about senseless gossip that had nothing to do with them. The subject of their conversation was the two returnees, who had arrived not too long ago. Once the two entered the classroom, the people inside became silent and unmoving, waiting for the two to take their seats as they gazed at the two with the corner of their eyes. When they finally sat down was when the string of gossip started, slowly turning into an unrecognizable mess that left them unable to recognize the truth. Not that they would ever know the full truth.

"What a bunch of extras." Hachiman mumbles out silently.

Where did some of the things they said come from? Though he already had an idea who it might have come from, it hardly mattered anymore since the rumors were already out there.

"Ehhh no way!" another annoying side character exclaimed out.

Hachiman took out his earphones, finally having enough of the senseless masse's delusions. He should catch up on some sleep while he had a chance too. Yumiko had gone over to her click to explain to them the actual truth, she wanted to do it herself since she knew Hachiman wouldn't be much help with the group raijus. The groups seem to be the more sensible group in their class, having kept silent until Yumiko approached them. Yui and Ebina must have informed the slightly of what would happen, but it seemed like they didn't expect the couple to bring baby Natsumi with them to school. Noticeable by their gaping mouth they gave, once they recognized Natsumi embraced in Yumiko's arms.

Hachiman folded his arms over the table, to lay his head on them and make his nap a little bit more comfortable. Once he found a comfortable position to lay his head on, the loner closes his eyes. The need to sleep consuming him, his consciousness slowly and peacefully entering the realm of dre...

**Slam!**

"Hikigaya Hachiman and Miura Yumiko here yet?" Hiratsuka-Sensei gently slams the door open.

"Well, gentle for her." Hachiman rudely thought, upset his nap was disturbed by the teacher.

"There you two are! Come outside we have to talk about something." The teacher ordered the two, while at the same time giving Hachiman a glare. Can she hear his thoughts?

Following the teacher's orders, Hachiman and Yumiko, who still had Natsumi in her arms, followed Hiratsuka-sensei outside the classroom. The class meanwhile remained silent, not willing to make their overly violent adviser angry. Only Yui and Ebina giving out a 'good luck' to the pair as they exited the classroom.

"What do you want to talk about sensei?" Yumiko asked the teen as soon as Hachiman closed the classroom door. "And why did we have to go outside?"

"Well, it's a little bit of privacy. I need to talk to you two about the baby." Hiratsuka-Sensei said as she rudely pointed at Natsumi. Though she did blush slightly when the baby giggled at her.

With classes about to begin, the school halls were mostly empty. Only the occasional tardy student and teacher could be seen in the deserted hallway. Though not really private, it was still better than talking inside a room full of teens.

"I thought our parents already told the school about her?" Hachiman asked the teacher. "Or do you need further explanation sensei?" He almost mockingly said to the teacher.

"Shut up brat." The teacher's eye twitched with annoyance. "Your parents already told me about the baby's circumstance. Although I don't completely agree with two teens raising a child, I am willing to understand your situation." Hiratsuka-sensei spoke considerately.

"But." Her tone changed. "What I don't get is that two of the most unlikely pair of people are doing it." She meant the two teens in front of her. "Your parents told me that I should ask you two myself, in that regard."

"Oh! Well, its... umm. Hikio wanna explain to Sensei, from what I know you two are close." Yumiko who tried to give an explanation was silenced by the teacher's piercing gaze. So, she gave Hachiman the task of explaining to the teacher. Settling on just giving him emotional support with Natsumi.

"Sensei I don't think you should worry about other people's relationship while you're still single." Hachiman boldly saying the taboo word in front of the single teacher. "But if you really want to know, after the kidnapping incident we spent some time together. After a while, we realized that we loved each other. Is that enough of an explanation for you, sensei?" He was too sleepy for a proper explanation, so gave the shortest version of what happened.

Yumiko for her part sighted at the half-assed explanation, although there was a slight reddening of her cheeks when Hachiman mentioned them loving each other. She still palmed her own face by the time the loner finished the lazy explanation.

"Ah~ I see, that explains things a little better." What is this? his brief explanation actually worked? "Like Hell I Do!" Hiratsuka-sensei struck his stomach with her best right hook. This was to be expected when you don't take her seriously, that comment of her being single didn't help either.

Out of habit, Hachiman tightened his core, making the blow less painful. Still, he felt a small ache from the affected area. After standing back up, he held his stomach, pretending the punch really hurt him. He looks up to his teacher to see her shaking her hand, looks like she didn't come out unscratched this time.

"Ouch did I hit your belt or something?" she questioned him as she let her hand fall to her side. "Anyway, since you don't seem to want to give me a proper explanation. I'll just talk to you later then. Now come on, classes should have started a while ago. I still need to introduce the kid to the class, god knows what rumors those kids at cooking up in there." With that, she walks back to the door of their classrooms, opening it so the two could go in first.

The two take their sits while ignoring the gazes pointed at them. Hiratsuka-sensei walks up to the front of the class and gathers the rooms attention. Her voice was loud and clear as she made her announcement.

"As you guys can see we have a new member of our class, Hikigaya Natsumi. Make sure to greet the toddler later, don't forget to set a good example kids can be impressionable." She gave out a smile to the two parents as she made her announcement.

"Hikigaya? Wait, wait for real?!"

"Gotta be adopted right?"

"Isn't that baby too cute to be his?"

"Why is a baby even at school, how are they allowed to do that?"

"Awaaa Kawaii!"

The whole room exploded in chaos, everyone surprised by the sudden revelation of the name of the baby couldn't hold the voiced as they randomly started conversations with each other. The teacher who began the chaos was meanwhile smiling innocently, making no moves to stop the class anytime soon.

"Just start the class already." Hachiman hit his head on his desk, trying to stop his incoming headache.

* * *

"Ah, what a beautiful day."

Hachiman let out a pleasant sigh as he gazed at his surroundings. Having spent a few hours in a tense classroom, anyone would feel elated once they left the scene. It didn't help that he was spending his lunch with a particular tennis player.

"Hachiman, are you okay? Why are staring at the sky?"

Yes, the pretty boy Totsuka Saika is having lunch with Hachiman. Actually, Yumiko was supposed to be with them as well. But having a prior promise with her friends, she decided to have lunch with them and explain things properly to them rather let rumors rot their brain. The blonde wanted Hachiman to join them, but he declined, being the loner that he is spending time with such noisy people would be irritating. Ignoring the fact he had spent time with a munch rowdier bunch in the Guild back in Amarein.

"No, it's nothing." Shaking his head to clear away any stray thoughts Hachiman decided to eat his meal, a bento Yumiko made and a can of Max coffee. "Actually, were able to create the blueprints for the Nutrient Fluid processor?"

The Nutrient Fluid processor was a machine that automatically produces Nutrient Fluid. As long as you supply it with enough magical power and ingredients, it can create the miraculous drink 24/7. Though the quality won't pass C- grade fluid, it was still enough for commercial use. If they wanted to create high-class Nutrient Fluid from A to S grade, they would need more complicated machinery and rarer ingredients.

"Hmmh." with his mouth full of his food Saika just nods cutely. Swallowing down the meal he clarifies. "It wasn't too hard, I just had to recall what the machine did and put it on paper. It was a bit too easy actually, so I enhanced the design and made it so it is capable of creating B-rank Nutrient Fluid."

"Oh? Good Job." Was all Hachiman said in reply, too shocked that Saika decided to improve the processors manufacturing quality. If he remembered correctly, they were still in the process of doing that in Amarein, still, they hypothesized it would several months of R&D to do so. "How long did that take you to do?"

"It took me a while. Since I had to make it so the machine can be created with the mundane materials of the Earth. All in all, it took a few hours to do." Saika gave out a rough estimate of his work time, smiling innocently as he did so. Like he didn't just create something that should have taken months in just a few hours.

As expected of the person holding the [Gift: High Spec], boasting superior brain capacity that would put a hundred geniuses put together to shame. Photographic memory and a whole buttload of other abilities. when it comes to the use of the mind Saika was number one, when it comes to the two worlds: Earth and Amarein. To make it short Saika is a genius at everything.

"Good job, you really worked hard Saika."Pattin his head,

Hachiman decided to praise the shorter boy for his hard work.

"Ehehe Thanks!" Saika beamed with happiness at the loner's actions.

Being healed spiritually healed by Saika's smile, Hachiman decided to continue to bat the tennis players head. Ignoring the fact that a passerby seeing such a scene would cause misunderstandings. i.e. Ebina with her wild Fantasy's.

"Hey! Hikio! Saika-chan!"

"Umu~"

The two teens private time was short lived as a pair of voice called out to them. The voices belonged to the mother and daughter pair of Sobu High. Yumiko and Natsumi, the later being held in her mother embrace as she waved her hand adorable trying to get Hachiman's attention. Walking beside the two was Kawasaki Saki, who gave a small wave to greet them.

"Yo" Hachiman greeted back. "Is something up? I thought you were spending time with your clique?"

"I was, but Saki wanted to talk about something with us, so I went with her to find you." Yumiko said as she pointed at the cool beauty.

"I have something to show you, but not here." Seeing as all eyes were on her, even Natsumi's. Saki decided to lead the group to a private location.

Once they were in a secluded area, behind the sports club buildings. With it being school hours, it was mostly empty. Saki's irises started glowing silver, as the power built up within her body. The four of them: Hachiman, Saika, Yumiko, and Natsumi who was within Yumiko's embrace. Drew closer to the cool beauty, being familiar with Saki's sudden release of power.

"[Paradise Lost]"

* * *

A seemingly endless expanse of land, full of fields of rice, wheat, and other grain crops. Included in the scenery are vegetable fields of all different types, growing in another part of the land. Animal and magical beast composed of the most docile creature to the most ferocious beast could be seen roaming all over the place.

With a mountain overlooking this seemingly unending space, giving a perfect view to oversee and enjoy the peaceful world. Sat on top is a castle, that looked like an ancient tree masking itself as a keep to hold the owner of this inner world.

Walking through this lush land were a group of four teenagers and a baby. Admiring the familiar space, seeing as it had been some time since they had entered this world hidden within a soul. Walking at the lead of the group was the silver head teen, who was the owner of the world.

"I told you before that I had a hard time entering [paradise lost] a few weeks ago. I could still access it, but taking things out or putting things inside here was difficult and takes a lot of energy. Physically entering it was impossible at that time." Explained Saki as she led the group down the cobblestone path.

"And now you can bring a whole group inside like back in Amarein. What changed exactly?" Hachiman asked the silver-haired teen, as he did this he inspected the mana in around them, feeling out any abnormalities. So far, no success, which is a good thing he guessed.

"How am I supposed to know? All I know is that It felt like my gift wasn't as restrained as before, it's why I brought you guys here, to see if you guys spot anything different." Saki looked at Saika for answers, seeing as he is the most knowledgeable of the bunch.

"Everything seems normal, nothing has changed here from our time in Amarein." Saika let out an apologetic smile, seeing as he wasn't of much help. "Thought, the magic seemed denser and energetic even. How do I say it hmmm? Like [Paradise Lost] is far more alive than before."

"Yeah, that makes sense. The [Origin Tree] did grow larger, it even produced a few fruits." Saki pointed over to the mountain, the [Origin Tree] was located.

The [origin tree] was the center of [paradise lost], it was the first presence in this inner world when Saki first manifested her gift. Appearing as a small sapling at first, it gradually grew as Saki became more powerful and with it, the world around you see now.

The tree would grow fruits of different kinds whenever Saki accomplished certain tasks. Eating these fruits would give Saki different abilities, powers, and enhance her physique.

An example would be when Saki killed her hundredth evil dragon, with help from the party of course. The [Origin Tree] bore a fruit called [Dragon Soul], eating it gave Saki minor draconic abilities. Denser mana, greater strength, vitality, and greater control of magical energy. Killing more dragons bore more fruits and gave Saki a more dragon-like aura, earning her the title of [Dragon Knight].

By the end of their journey, Saki was ruling over dragons. Actually, if looked around the sky of her world you can see various dragons flying all over the place. They were all raised by Saki, as atonement for killing so many dragons in order to gain strength. Although it would have been fine to just leave them alone, to regain their numbers. Who wouldn't want a few dragons in hand?

"Buu~" Natsumi babbled out while pointing in a random direction.

"What is it Natchan?" Yumiko asked the baby, she turned her face to the direction Natsumi was pointing too. The group followed the blonde's lead, heads turning to the large group of magical beast racing to their position.

The small hoard consists of various magical beast off all shapes and sizes. Some of the more distinguished creatures heading their way would be the Nightborne Manasaber, Seabraid Stallion, King Roc, Thunder Raptor, Swift Light Kitten, Golden Gryphon, and Imperial Blaze Dragon. To name a few.

"So, they were brought along to earth as well, I was worried they were left in Amarein," Hachiman said. thought if the magical beast were left behind, they would likely be treated like royalty.

"Yeah, it seems like all our mounts and familiars were brought over here with [paradise lost]." Noticing the parade of monster's momentum, it was likely they would squish the group of humans if they didn't slow them down. Saki waved them to slow down but got no response.

Overcome with excitement in seeing their masters again. The Horde of magical beast did not notice Saki's signal to slow down and so, their excited charge continues.

**"Stop."**

Hearing the voice full of authority and a promise of pain, the parade of monsters grounded to a halt. Skidding through the grass and flinging dirt everywhere. Luckily, the group of humans was still far away from them, leaving them unsullied.

"Good." Yumiko nodded in satisfaction. Being a tamer, she used her skill [Command] to order the monsters to a halt.

"Muu~ Nan~." Natsumi was holding both her hand out toward the Swift Light Kitten, attracted by the soft flashes of light it gave off.

Meanwhile, the Swift Light Kitten and the other magical creatures around her stared at the small child in their master's arms, eyes full of curiosity they sat there unmoving. Though, the tiny magical beast looked up to Natsumi her body glowing brighter with excitement.

"Shirone, come here." Yumiko called out to the Swift Light Kitten. "Natchan wants to play with you."

Being called by her mistress Shirone, the Swift Light Kitten jump to Yumiko's side. Still, she looked at Natsumi with a mix of curiosity and enthusiasm. Being more of a pet than a battle familiar, it was seldom called for tasks. Though don't let its appearance fool you, it can destroy a small car with its powers easily. "This is Natsumi, me and Hikio's adopted daughter." Lifting up the kitten for Natsumi to hold. The palm-sized magical creature was easily held by the baby devil.

"Nyan~"

"Muh~ehehe"

"Nyan~"

"Bu~Sshh~"

"Nyan~"

That was the back in fort conversation between the two adorable beings. Unable to understand each other, they continue to make noises at the same time making random gestures, which the group found adorable.

**Click**

Was the sound of a phone's camera, taking a photo of the adorable scene. Hachiman, who was holding the phone, was smiling brightly as he took multiple photos of Natsumi and Shirone.

Saki meanwhile looked on as the group was distracted by the sheer moeness that was happening in front. She finally decided to join them when Saika also decided to take pictures of the scene.

What were they supposed to do again?

* * *

"Thank you for the hard work." Yamada Yada dismissed the two investigators as they finished their report. It was the third pair today, and so far, they have brought no new clues or lead to the mysterious beings that prowl their streets.

Yamada Yada knew that their investigation would be slow and would lead to minimal result early one. But he was hoping that investigating areas where the monsters are commonly sighted would at least yield some results. But they had found none, it was like they all mysteriously vanished.

Should they expand the search area? But that would lead to the problem of manpower. Being a small organization, he can't order too many people to search the streets. It would be better to just have some people looking through street cameras, and report any suspicious activity relating to their case.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to take this job." He sighed as he went through his paperwork. It was far more than what he had when he was still a detective, which he found impossible since their group hadn't even been operating for a week. it was likely all the overtime his men were doing.

**Knock Knock Knock**

He was about to get some coffee to drink when a string of knocking came from his office door. Before he could tell the person on the other side of the door to come in, the door was thrown open by a frantic man. It was his partner the rookie, now one of his lead investigators overseeing the day to day operations.

"Detective Yamada, we got one!" screamed out the Rookie, making no explanation with **what **they got. "It was discovered in an abandoned warehouse complex, officers are currently in pursuit!"

"How about you stop screaming and tell me what it is?" Yamada calmly spoke being used to the rookie's antics. Still, he stands up and prepares his things to leave the office. he plans to go and see what they discovered.

"Yes! I mean, yes sir. It was a being just over eight feet tall, will a tail like an appendage sticking out of its rear. it walked with six legs and had dark gray skin. its eyes glowed with an unearthly light as it sped away to the other abandoned warehouses." He took a deep breath, forgetting to breathe as he spoke. "Temperament, mildly aggressive when approached. It is suspected to have no prior human contact, and some of the techs suggested to approach it with food."

Waiting to see it the Rookie had any more words to say and getting none. Yamada nodded and walked out the door. "Go and arrange for food for the beast. Order the men to stay away for now and observe it."

"Roger, Sir where are you going?" Rookie followed after Yamada.

"I want to see what the hell we found."

* * *

"This atmosphere is suffocating"

Hachiman thought as he looked over to the other side of the table he was sitting. He regretted the action not soon after, as a frigid looking Yukinoshita Yukino gazed back at him with analytical eyes. Turning away from his upset club president, Hachiman decided to watch Natsumi, who was held by Yumiko sitting beside him.

The little girl was busy drinking her milk, ignorant of the blue-eyed teen's gaze. Though she did notice Hachiman's gaze, obvious by the way she looked back at him as she held her mild bottle.

"I feel healed." Hachiman said with watery eyes, completely overtaken by Natsumi's drinking form, he forgets about Yukinoshita's icy look.

After exiting Saki's [Paradise Lost], with a phone full of cute pictures the group returned to their class. Though they didn't do anything important inside, it was still refreshing to the group that they could once again normally speak with each other inside the inner world. The rest of the day went about peacefully until the bell rang signaling the end of classes.

Going back to the club was a normal affair, with Yumiko joining them as promised. Bringing her application paper as proof that she had joined the service club, Yumiko walked next to Yui and Hachiman chatting as they walked to the club room.

Now here they are in their current predicament. Yukinoshita gazing at the trio: Hachiman, Yumiko, and Natsumi. Studying them and like she was trying to find something within them. Something familiar, but barely found anything. Her frustrated look made that clear.

"Umm Yukinon look, I got this really cute photo of Natsumi. Isn't she like, really cute?"

Yui tried to get Yukinoshita's attention with a photo of baby Natsumi. Only for it to fail, as Hachiman still felt the ice queens stare piercing through his back. Though she did a quick nod to Yui's direction, signifying she was paying attention to the orange haired teen.

Hachiman sighed getting tired of Yukino's stares. He knew something would happen, but she didn't expect her to act so strangely. Deciding to finally address the situation he prepared to confront Yukino of what was wrong. Looking over to Yumiko to tell her what he was about to, he stopped in his track when he saw an obviously annoyed gaze from the blonde-haired teen. Looks like Yumiko finally had enough of Yukino's stares.

"What are you looking at huh?! you've been staring since I got here." Handing Natsumi over to Hachiman, Yumiko slams her hand on the table and spoke with an annoyed tone. She wasn't angry at Yukino's blatant staring, she was too mature for that.

"I see." Was Yukino's calm reply. Looking over the Yui, finally breaking her gaze from the small family. "Yuigahama, will it be possible for you to leave early for the day? I have something to discuss with them." Yukino gestured over to the Hachiman, Yumiko and, Natsumi.

"Uhh, Sure?" Yui agreed unsurely, knowing that she should give them time to talk. She takes her bag and walks out the door saying her regular energetic goodbye.

"Now then."

Once the sound of Yui's footstep disappeared Yukino looked back to the couple. Her earlier icy stare disappearing, in return her normal look back.

"Since when could the two of you use magic?"

.

.

.

What?

* * *

_The divine being once again gazes at the earth, this time she felt foolish. Aside from the initial five returnees, another child of hers was swept to another world, though this time in a much shorter period._

_It seems more and more worlds are being connected to her garden. She may have the divine power of a God, but she is unable to the process once it has already begun._

_It was a good thing that she had the foresight to strengthen the first five's abilities and powers, if not they would have had a harder time controlling these rogue elements of her world. There powers although great had long reached their limit. So, she had to break whatever barrier, the five children had to allow them to further grow._

_Sadly, she can't do the same with her most recent returnee, having exhausted her energy slowing down the process of other worlds connecting to her garden. But the first five children should be able to ease the incoming chaos._

_That is if they decide to show themselves._

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Make sure to leave a review, whether negative or positive. I can take it!


	14. Chapter 14 Not The Only Ones?

Chapter 14

"I don't understand, what do you mean by magic?"

Hachiman asked, with a face full of false ignorance. His eyebrows slanted with one of his eyes opened wider than the other and finally, his face was set in a quizzical frown. His face perfectly simulating confusion of an innocent soul, putting up the perfect act.

"She must mean those magic tricks they show on TV." Yumiko, who was momentarily surprised by the questioned, followed Hachiman's lead and acted like magic is for overly imaginative children. "Aren't you too old to believe in those things?"

Although the two were putting up a relatively convincing act outwardly. In truth, they were both panicking about Yukino's question of their magical capabilities. The only one unaffected by the sudden question was Natsumi, who didn't understand what they were talking about since she's a baby.

Hachiman was currently checking his magical energy, to see if he accidentally used a large amount of mana. Usually, normal humans were unable to feel the flow of mana in the world. Only in rare cases where the magical energy in the air was dense, or unexpected use of a large amount of mana for a spell will they be able to sense it. Even so, it would be like a soft breeze hitting their skin at most.

It just wasn't possible for a normal human to sense his and Yumiko's magical power. they two of them were trained hard enough that they wouldn't let out any excess mana from their bodies. They even took it a step further and hid away their large reserves of magic. Making them appear to be normal people. After investigating his body for any inspection magic that may have been used on it, he turned out clean and it looks like Yumiko is the same.

Still, it didn't make sense how a relatively average human like Yukino was able to figure out that they had magic. With the small amount of magical energy, the blue-eyed girl had, it was unlikely for her to be a magic user. Even if it was slightly larger than the average person reserves, it was diminutive compared to theirs.

"Yukinoshita," Hachiman called out Yukino's name, his face still stuck with a questioning look. "How about we start talking about a serious topic." that was his attempt in changing the subject. inwardly, the loner hoped it would somehow work.

Although club president didn't look too convinced by their act, she still blushed at Yumiko's words earlier. Yukino coughs into her fist, trying to rid of her awkwardness. She tried to lead the conversation to a different direction out of shame.

"Yes...kohmmm." Yukino clears her throat. "I know most of how you two got together, being informed by Yuigahama beforehand. I will say this outright, I find your relationship suspicious and odd. Although we will accept Miura into the club, any indecent acts while in the club room or doing club activities will be punished. Harshly."

She spoke clearly and smoothly, switching her gaze between the two lovers as she did so. It was noticeable that whenever she looked over to Hachiman, her eyes would hold a conflicted look as if she didn't believe it was him. While she looked to Yumiko, well she just looked annoyed.

"And furthermore...!"

Swoosh

Before could continue the second round of her speech, a fireball flew right past her head, nearly burning her hair. It landed behind her with a light thump as it hit the stacked-up desks. Staying ignited on the piece of school property for a few seconds, it gently fizzled out due to lack of a proper fuel source.

...

Yukino looked over her shoulder to the leftover scorch mark on the desk. Narrowing her eyes, she looks back to the source of the spell. Natsumi, with her small hand, raised to face forward and face jovial with the fact she fired out another 'pretty light'.

"Umm"

Yukino who was locked in a dazed state as she studied Natsumi, finding it hard to believe that a baby like her could shoot a fireball from her hand. But upon hearing Hachiman's voice, her head snapped to look at his. With a chillingly angry look on her face, she glared at Hachiman feeling lied to.

"Hikilier-kun." Her tone even, and cold. "Mind answering why a baby can summon a fireball."

Maybe he should knock her out?

Hachiman had the thought in his mind, really it would be easy. Just one good strike and poof, lights out for Yukinoshita Yukino. But he decided to against it.

From her earlier question, it was likely Yukino already knew about the existence of magic. How she knew was a whole different set of questions. It might be better for them to explain to each other properly, not just try to hide his and her own secret. Now how Should he start this?

"Magic."

Suddenly the blond-haired fire queen spoke up, all subtlety out the window.

"You were right in your guess earlier. We can use magic, all three of us." Yumiko gestured the three of them. "Now how you figured it doesn't matter right now. What I want to know is..."

"Why do you know about magic?"

* * *

Yukino stretched her body, getting rid of any stiffness that accumulated while she was preparing her thing for school tomorrow. Her school bag, full of all the necessary supplies was laid on the chair that was next to where she hangs up her uniform, making it easy to leave for school as soon as she gets dressed.

Boom Swishh Boom

The distant sound of fireworks was heard, Yukino curious and with nothing better to do. Walked outside to her veranda to watch the festival's fireworks.

If she remembered correctly, her sister was given the duty to attend the festival as their father's representative. Her older sister invited her to come to the festival with her, but she declined. Giving out an explanation that she needed to prepare her things for school. Although it was still a few days early to do that, her sister still accepted the excuse.

Now looking at the beautiful display of pyrotechnics, she was sort of regretting not going to the festival. Even if she had to spend it with her sister, she was sure she could have tolerated her being there.

With the last of the fireworks erupting, the sky turns dark once again. Yukino decides to head back to her room and prepares to sleep for the night. But before she could reach her bed, an array of light suddenly lit the room.

It was a magic circle, glowing beneath her feet. Arrayed with differed runes of an unknown language, the circuit literally pulsed with energy barely contained within. Yukinoshita, bewildered by the sudden appearance of the circle, tried to back away from it.

She nearly reached the edge of the circle, but before she could, the spell activated. The magical circle expanded, covering most of the room with a sudden flash of light. Once the light disappeared Yukinoshita was no longer there. Her bedroom was left untouched, with no clue of evidence of where she disappeared too.

And due to the fact that Yukino was living alone in her apartment, no one will know that she had disappeared. Maybe if one of her family members decide to check on or call her, but for now, her departure was unknown to all.

Seconds.

Minutes.

Hours.

Time ticked by, only the sound of the clock mounted on the wall was heard in this rather large apartment room. Finally, there was a ringing sound, not from the spot where Yukinoshita disappeared. It came from her phone, placed on top of her desk. The caller was named "nee-san", meaning it was from Yukino's sister, Haruno. The phone rang for a few seconds, lasting for about a minute before it stopped. With that silence once again enveloped the darkroom.

A few minutes later lights once again flashed through the room, with a human figure suddenly appearing on the same spot Yukino disappeared from. Then the light faded out, giving out a better view of who appeared.

It was Yukino herself returning from who knows where. Her eyes were closed as she fell to the floor. The unconscious girl laid there for a while, her appearance beautiful, peaceful and warming, yet ever so distant to the common man.

Soon after she awakened, eye fluttering open with confusions as she gazed at her bedroom ceiling. Sitting up to look around the room with a growing sense of familiarity. Until finally it clicked in her mind.

"I'm back?"

She asked herself, her voice barely above a whisper.

She looked around the room once again, this time she walked around the room as she did so. Finally stopping in front of her phone that was ringing minutes before, she picked it up to see what the time was. But before she could do that, she spotted the name of her missed call.

"Nee-san."

Ding Dong.

The doorbell rang before she could call her sister back. although annoying, she decided to answer it. slowly placing her phone back down, she walks over to the front door to greet her unwelcomed guest.

Opening the door, Yukino stopped her movement for a second. This stillness didn't last long until she jumped at the person who rang her doorbell. circling her arms around the person, Yukino embraces her guest tightly and buried her head into the rather plump chest.

"Nee-san."

A whimper. inaudible to all but the one who spoke.

The guest, Haruno. Stood there surprised by her sister's sudden action. She came by to check why her sister wasn't answering her calls. Being welcomed with a warm hug from her rather cold sister was not what she expected to happen. Still, as she was locked in a heartfelt embrace, she decided to enjoy it while it lasted, circling her arms around her little sister as well. Reciprocating the embrace.

* * *

So that was why.

Hachiman was surprised, mainly because his group wasn't the only people to be sent to another world. To think someone else would be summoned to another world, and from the sounds of it, Yukino wasn't summoned to Amarein. No, she was summoned to a different fantasy world, one where magic was more widely used. In opposed to Amarein's combination of both science and magic.

It happened on the day of the festival, it was the day Yukinoshita Yukino disappeared from earth and was transported to Medea, a world where the pursuit of the ultimate magic was their way of life.

It was a peaceful world just as much as any world was. Skirmishes between countries happen, but for the most part, Yukino was summoned during a peaceful time. No large wars concerning the fate of the world, or destruction of an entire race.

So why was she summoned?

When asked, Yukino replied with a sight. Stating that she was summoned during one old hermit's test of Space magic. A complete accident where instead of teleporting to another part of Medea, the Hermit ended up summoning a person from another world.

Luckily for her, the hermit was a kind old man, taking care of her like a granddaughter during her stay. Unfortunately, she had to leave the hermit, once word got out that a human belonging to another world was summoned. The country she was in immediately sent a troop of mages to catch her. She escaped, but the hermit died in the process.

It seemed like Yukino spent most of her time traveling while learning from the notes of the old hermit, he was studying space magic and she thought it could help her return to Earth. Traveling from town to town, while hiding her true identity. She had it rough, if not for the few kind souls she met, she would have likely still been at Medea. It took a few years, so she said, but she was able to find a way back home.

"But how is it that you barely have any magic." Hachiman asked Yukino.

In truth, Yukino had above average mana reserves, but compared to most proper mages she was kind of lacking. The spell she used to return to earth must be different from theirs, considering that they still have all their magic power.

"I'll have you know Hikigaya-kun, I am a master of ice magic. Known to freeze miles of land just to escape my pursuers." Yukino declared proudly.

"And?" Hachiman raised a brow. Her previous reply didn't answer the question.

"It is likely the result of returning here. The time of my body reversed along with my mana." She finally said. It was a guess at most, how she tilted her head in thought.

"And your Gift?" Yumiko asked, entering the conversation.

Yukino looked at the blond confused, having no idea what she meant.

"Can you repeat that?"

"It's the power given to you when you entered the world. Given by their god to help you in your time there." Yumiko tried to explain the concept to Yukino.

It was very likely that the term[ Gifts] didn't exist in Medea, or that Yukino didn't receive on at all. Considering she was accidentally summoned, there was a possibility of her not gaining anything.

"Oh." Yukino exclaimed, fist hitting the palm of her hand. "If I remember correctly I have something called [Anti-Mage] giving me [Mana Break],[Blink],[Spell Shield], and [Mana Void]."

[Mana Break], drains enemies of mana with each attack, both physical and magical. [Blink] lets her teleport to a short distance without any mana expenditure, [Spell Shield] resistance to spells.[Mana Void], destroys an area of mana, damaging the people within the space.

[Anti-Mage], her abilities really match the name. One who is the nemesis of mages. In a world where magic was a key tool for fighting, Yukino would have been a powerful adversary.

"So, what about you two?" Yukino asked the pair, thinking that she had explained herself enough. "How do the two of you know of magic?"

The couple looks at each other, silently conversing of how much they should tell Yukino. It was only fair that they tell her the truth, but how much of it remains to be debated.

Yukino obviously kept a few facts hidden, likely because she didn't trust the two of them completely. They didn't mind it wasn't their business if she didn't want them to know. But how much should they tell her?

"How about from the day we were summoned?"

* * *

"What are the results?"

Haruno questioned the person standing in front of her.

The older Yukinoshita like a certain high school teacher was wearing a lab coat over her casual wear. The reason why she was wearing it was that Haruna was currently in a laboratory, the same lab she sent the Nutrient Fluid she got from Hachiman to be studied.

"Quite a fascinating product you gave us. Nutrient Fluid you call it?"

The only other person in the room inquired. The head researcher of the lab, he was an elder man, with white hairs growing out of his head and beard. The only strange thing about his was the way his eyes shined with interest, that is similar to a child discovering a new way to play.

"It has all the proteins, vitamins and, minerals a person needs. Triple the amount one needs in a week in fact. Normally it is not healthy to ingest such a mix-matched concussion. Yet this Nutrient Fluid can integrate these vitamins, proteins, and minerals quickly into the body, allowing for faster physical development." The scientists started explaining what he learned, face stuck in a perplexed expression. "Unfortunately, we were unable to identify the key element that makes such a thing possible."

"So, neither you nor anyone else can replicate it? " Haruno's face had a complicated expression.

It was good that the possibility of Nutrient Fluid being reproduced by another company was basically nonexistent. Yet she was vexed that she cannot learn of what made the drink so special. How was a student able to make such a drink?

"Not with the tools we currently possess. It seems a special machine is needed to make the central ingredient or ingredients. We can only study the effects of the drink on the body for now, but for us to do that we will need more samples."

"I understand." With that Haruno thanked the researcher and turned to leave.

She didn't need them to study the Nutrient Fluids effects. The things they discovered will go to the documents needed to start selling the product to the market or recorded into the new business she will have to open, for marketing, R&D, quality testing and other such things.

Having already drunk half a bottles worth of the drink, Haruno was certain of the miraculous effect of the drink. She could feel it with her body, pulsing with vigor and vitality. On the day she drank the drink, which was not too long ago, she lasted longer, lifted heavier, moved faster than she had ever felt before. And even after hours of exercise, she still felt full of energy.

"I need to call Hikigaya."

Now she understood Hikigaya's words at the festival were not overconfident words of a teenager. But clear-cut goals of his, containing belief that he will them possible. Although he did sound a bit too ambitious for a loner like himself.

"Ah! I don't have his number." Haruno looked over the contact on her phone. spotting no 'Hikigaya' in it, she realized she hadn't gotten it yet.

"Maybe Yukino has it."

Speaking of her cold sister. Lately, she had been acting differently around her. Far more warm and joyful, rather than cold and distant like she was before. She didn't mind it actually, she found it cute. Just curious of what brought the change to Yukinoshita Yukino.

Maybe she should just go to their school? During the middle of the day. Where it was impossible for them to avoid or escape her.

"I will go tomorrow then. With school just starting up again, they shouldn't be too busy yet." Giving out her usual smile, Haruno walks out to her ride. The excitement was dancing in her eyes as she thought of what might happen tomorrow.

"It's never a dull moment with Hikigaya."

* * *

"Bye Yukinoshita see you tomorrow."

"Later."

"Booh~"

Yumiko, Hachiman, and Natsumi bid their farewell to Yukino. waving their hands as they walked out of the school gates. Though in Natsumi's case she was just mimicking her adopted parent's actions.

"Farewell for now. What a cute baby." Yukino thought the later as she said her goodbyes to them. Face blushing as she remembered the adorable child.

Hikigaya's child.

She couldn't believe the cynical loner would end up taking in a child, and with Miura-san of all the people. Although she can't say she despised the blonde, she didn't particularly like Miura either. It likely came from their contrasting personalities, fire and ice as she remembered other students gossiping before.

Still, they acted differently from the way they did before summer vacation started. She should have noticed during the camp. It was obvious how they avoided each other at the time, that they recently had a fight or something at the time.

But she was a different person back then. Ever since her adventure to a different world, she had more clarity in peoples actions and the purpose behind said actions. But it didn't mean she understood everything.

She had spent three years at most in Medea, it was not even half of Hikigaya and Miura's seven, nearing eight years in Amarein. With so much time being with each other in another world, it was no surprise that they got so close to each other.

She would be lying if the thought of the two being lovers didn't leave a bitter sting in her chest. She knew she was developing romantic feelings for Hikigaya although it was barely noticeable before summer started, now having three years to develop, it became an unmistakable sensation.

She shook away the feelings for now. Having more pressing things to think about, such as the news she heard from The couple about otherworldy being entering earth through cracks in space. The two advised her that she should be careful about such events happening near her, and to contact them if it did happen. Which she will.

She knew she can't handle any powerful beings as she is right now. Having her mana pool returning to their previous low level when she first arrived in Medea. Something she was jealous about the other returnees is that they were able to maintain their mana levels even with their body's regressing back to teenagers. The only thing that she still had was her knowledge in the laws and theories of magic, and her [Gift].

Although it was unmistakable weaker that Hikigaya and Miura's [Gift], it still placed her above the rest of humanity. Having saved her in more than one tight spot, it allows her a chance to grow to her previous might once again. It is

a shame she didn't have her favorite armaments, she would have been able to train faster.

Holding out her hand in front of her Yukino tries to channel mana. Feeling the mystic energy flow around her body and converging at the center of her palm. Holding the gathered-up mana in place, she analyses the quantity and quality of her magical energy.

It was feeble.

It a world of swords and magic like Amarein and Medea, such output of magic would be laughable. Even children would have been better than her. Although on earth she could be considered to have above average magic capacity and quality, but following standards of a world where magic is considered childish fantasy would be nonsensical.

She needed to get stronger.

"Yukino-chan!"

Yukino was so focused on her thoughts of magic and gaining strength, that she didn't notice she had made her way back to her apartment. Her body likely went on autopilot, while she was examining her magic capabilities.

Yukino looks up to see the person calling out to her. It was her sister Yukinoshita Haruno. Waving at her enthusiastically with a smile that any man would find charming decorating her face.

"Nee-san, Why are here?" Yukino tried to recall any memories of being informed of her sisters visit.

"Is it bad for an older sister to visit her cute sibling to check on her?" Haruno asked while waving her index finger at Yukino playfully.

"No, but you aren't a normal older sister." A rough reply from Yukino.

"Nevermind that! Let's get inside so we can talk in private." Haruno pulled Yukino's hand to follow her to the apartment.

"I have a few things I want to talk about."

* * *

On the Hikigaya/Miura garden, a group of shadowy figures jumped over the wall surrounding the compound. Dressed in black leather armor with metal parts placed on certain areas for better protection, these shadows looked like highly trained assassins. These figures carried round objects that resemble human heads. Yet these weren't skulls from human beings but of monsters.

"What are you guys doing?"

Sitting on the tatami flooring with the door to the open was Hachiman. Drinking a warm cup of tea, as he was sat there quietly. He had been waiting for his shadows to return for the night, to check on the progress of the task he gave them. Little did he expect them to bring trophies with them once they returned.

"Okay, who started it?" Hachiman gazed at his shadows, trying to figure out who would start collecting heads to likely offer to him as a tribute.

It was unneeded though as the troop of shadows looked to the largest once amongst them, revealing who was the original headhunter. It was a blue-skinned high troll, thin and lanky garbed in light armor with a curved blade strapped on his waist.

"Rasta, I should have known you would do something like this." Hachiman's brows twitched with mild annoyance as he spoke to the shadow.

Rasta could only look at Hachiman in puzzlement, though with his face covered only the slight tilting of his head showed the emotion. Still, he held up a cluster of mismatched monster heads to Hachiman with pride. Giving to his master the bundle of heads as a tribute.

"No, I don't want them! The rest of you as well!" He roared, as Hachiman saw the rest of the shadows slowly lift the own spoils. "Get rid of them. We can't have heads hanging around the place." It would definitely be bad for Natsumi's growth, not to mention how gross it would be.

The shadow assassins could only destroy the heads with magic. Being created from vanquished assassins, the shadows had various ways of disposing bodies. But still, one could notice sadness from the shadows not being able to bring a proper tribute to their lord. With shoulders slumped and heads low they could only disposed of the skulls.

Hachiman sighed the shadows antics, he should be used to these things happening from time to time, but with it being a long time since he used his minions to fight for him, he caught surprised.

The shadows while were completely loyal to him following his orders unquestioned, with only the goal to please him and make him happy. With the inability to speak or form coherent words you would think they were just mindless beings. But that would be wrong. His shadows possess a high degree of sentience, the ability to perceive individual experiences. And with senpience: the ability to think and to reason. Although actions they take is questionable at times, like now for instance.

But with possessing both of these he can't confidently send them to do the complicated mission that would sometimes require them to act accordingly. Like today, he sent them to hunt down any monsters in the area while being hidden from the public. If they didn't have their own thoughts and will, they would just be mindless drones single-mindedly searching for monsters while ignoring all forms of subtlety.

He sent his shadow to search for monsters around the city, originally so that he could stay at home and relax with everyone. Rather than spending most of the night searching for monsters with Yumiko, then attend school the next day with barely any sleep. They both agreed it was a good idea for that exact reason. So on that morning, he summoned a group of shadow to hunt for any hostile monsters while he was at school.

Headhunting aside they seemed to have accomplished their task quite well. With the number of skulls he could see, Hachiman was certain that most of Chiba would be clear of monsters. He would still be sending them out again just to make sure though. For now, he settled on reviewing the shadows memories, to see what other monsters they found. The skulls they brought with them are likely the more powerful beast they found, if only barely.

"A Fel Basilisk? How the hell did it stay hidden until now"

Stopping at particular memory, he was surprised to see a large monster like a basilisk would appear. Basilisks were particularly secluded monsters, much preferring to sit in a cave pretending to be a rock. Even with the taint of Fel magic affecting them, they would still avoid people.

Hachiman studied the confrontation intensely too see for any clues of where the Basilisk was summoned. It seemed the Fel Basilisk had traveled quite far, so he was unable to find anything. It even attracted the attention of the police before the shadows killed it, luckily they were able to destroy the body before any human got close to it.

The Fel had an uncanny way of tainting a living being. Be it human, monster, or magical beasts any being would be consumed by the magic and go into a mild state of madness. Normal humans who can't use magic would likely go insane and kill anyone close to them, while at the same time spreading fel to his victims.

"I might be able to find out where it came from. Go" Hachiman dismissed his shadows, once again ordering them to patrol the streets of Chiba.

Fel Beast had the tendency to leave small trails of Fel around. Not enough to taint the earth, but enough to find out where they'd been. He will need to find it but he was in no rush, it takes a few months to for the taint of Fel to completely disappear, so had plenty of time to do this.

* * *

"Sir, should we sedate and capture it?"

A field agent spoke out, holding a dart commonly used to knock out elephants in his hands. He was showing the dart to his superior officer Yamada Yada, who was busy observing the dinosaur-like a monster in front of them. positioned on top of an old building, he and most of his men were observing the Fel Basilisk as it basked in the sun on an old warehouse complex, at least it looked that way.

"If you want to try that be my guess, but a little advice I doubt any normal drug would be able to know that thing out. So unless that little thing can knock out a T-rex, I suggest not doing that plan." He didn't look away from the Basilisk as he spoke. Still, the agent felt the sarcasm dripping from his words.

They had been on the roof for hours, observing the monster for any weaknesses they can't exploit. Their main goal was to kill the Basilisk without causing any death to their men or major damage to the surroundings. So far they had learned that it like to sit still, like a rock, for hours on end.

"Why isn't it moving?! Is it asleep or is it just really this lazy?" one of the agent people let out his frustrations with the Basilisk's dormancy

"It likely knows it being watched and decided to wait for us to engage it." Someone suggested.

Yamada ignored the comments from his men, his focus completely on observing the Basilisk. He was given a job to learn of what these monsters are, it didn't matter if they were alive or dead. He just needed the body so that it can be studied, and maybe with that figure out what they are and where they came from.

"Eye's up there is a movement" He ordered, once he notices the Fel Basilisk standing from its position.

With its body in an aggressive stance, it looked around its surroundings. Why? Yamada didn't know, he was just centered on observing the Basilisk. He might know why in a few seconds.

Suddenly there was a black blur across the Fel Basilisk's neck. Suddenly, Its movement stopped it fell into a heap with its head rolling slightly away from its body.

"It's dead..."

"What was that shadow! Review the footage, review the footage. We need to see what that blur was!"

"Its head was cut cleanly from its body."

Yamada stood up from his sitting position, gazing at the corpse with confusion for a moment before what happened caught up to him. Immediately he ordered his men to got and get the body of the basilisk while being careful of what killed it still lurking around the area.

"Sir! Its body is disappearing!"

"What!?" Yamada looked over to see half of the body of the large lizard already gone, quickly turning into dust flying in the wind. Not long after the whole thing was gone, with his men at the location of its body looking for any traces that might be leftover.

"Damn it."

Again

The body was gone again.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Author's note:

This was just a leftover chapter I had at the back burner, not sure when I will get back to continue writing the story.


End file.
